Birth of a Hero, Legacy
by CullenWatcher
Summary: A blend between Avatar elements and Final Fantasy elements. Cameo Appearances of Avatar Characters. M for Strong violence, Language and suggestive overtones, as well as adult themes. Elements of a Avatar-Final Fantasy Crossover.
1. Table of Contents

_**Note**__: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom. This is strictly a non-profit story. This contains strong language (even if censored), strong violent, and suggestive themes. Special thanks to my friend for allowing me to use this account to post this story… YOU ROCK._

_Also, this story uses some themes that can be found in Square-Enix. This story has no rights to the story lines of Square-Enix games._

**Birth of a Hero**

**Legacy**

**Subline**: A young man trying to find his place in the world and is absorbed into a conflict between his morals and loyalty to his nation.

**Plot**: Taking place 5-3 years before the discovery of the Avatar, Legacy is the story about the hidden war between the Organization of Lupuz, a society devoted to suppress the people who speak against the Fire Nation, and the Resistance, a large coalition that are fighting to destroy the Organization, and end the hundred year war. Lead by the former Elite soldier, Puzul, the Coalition has become a far more deadly threat to Lupuz. With growing numbers, including members of the Organization itself, the Coalition's goal seems to be coming to pass. Blood has been spelt on both sides and even those that haven't taken a side. In the middle of the chaos is a soldier with a single wish and dream. His only wish is to find where he belongs in the world, and his dream to become a hero. With the aid of his mentor Kanani Yuki, Zakku has began his first steps on his long, hard journey. However slowly, Zakku realizes that this isn't like any war he has read or learned about, that the enemy isn't as black and white as taught. This is the first installment of Zakku's story and his quest to find where he belongs; threw his trials of honor, duty, betrayal, despair and hope, as he learns what it means to become a hero.

.:**Index**:.

:-Prologue-

-**Unit I** Chosen-

-**Unit II** Inheritance-

-**Unit III** Soldier's Heart-

-**Unit IV** Blood Oath-

-**Unit V** Echo-

-**Unit VI** The Truth-

-**Unit VII** Deserter-

-Epilogue-

**Cast**:

**Main Character**:

Zakku Fenir (1314-16 16-19 24-26)- All three stories follow threw the amber colored eyes of Zakku Fenir, and as his split personality Fenrir. The story begins when the Organization Lupuz first approached Zakku. Zakku has black hair and bright amber eyes which change to a dull amber during heated combat. It is notable this changes to being the opposite in the events of the years before Sever Years Future.

**Prominent Secondary Character**:

Kanani Yuki (33-35 45-47)- One of several major characters (In the Trilogy) that have influenced Zakku's life. Kanani (Lupus) is Zakku's mentor, and a figure that Zakku looks up to. The soldier has black hair and strange green eyes. He carries a two-handed sword with him that bares the symbol of his family insignia and that of another family. He as been in service of the Organization since the beginning and is a figure that many members look to as a teacher and mentor.

Shara 14-16 Mention Memory)- Shara was a close friend to Zakku. She is one of the top benders in the Organization and has been the teacher for Zakku to learn his Firebending. She has brown hair and golden eyes and normally wears Elite soldier clothing.

Azil (16-18 Mention 26-28)- Zakku's apprentice, Azil looked up to Zakku, and was a good friend to Zakku. He is a loyal soldier that views Zakku as a symbol to how the soldiers should do to try and preserve the Fire Nation society. However, his past is that of a mystery to most.

Puzul (30-32 Mention 40-42)- Zakku's first enemy that he learned to respect over time of the war, despite being on the opposite affiliation, for his skills and as a worth adversary. Puzul has black hair and amber eyes.

Kinseu- Warrior Class Captain, and best friend of Zakku, Kinseu is the most skilled soldier in the Organization when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He is generally a joker and is easy going. He has black hair and gold eyes.

**Prominent Enemy Characters**:

Uingu Tenma- Even though at first Uingu appears as an ally to Zakku, it is apparent that the Fire Nation General has his own agenda. He is a heartless leader that wishes to take control over the entire Fire Nation threw means that are extremely treasonous. He has black hair and amber eyes and has traits that show he has strong Fire Nation background

Rukuretsia (15-17 Mention 25-27)- Kanani's and Saki's daughter. Appearing more prominently between seven years, as the leader of a group of radical soldiers that wish the destruction of the world.

**Notible Rivels**:

Zeel/ Barguest- One of the older members of the Warrior class that has black hair and amber eyes and possess a sword the size of a man...maybe two. He has no family history and possesses similar coldness as many members of the Organization have.

Xizzen/ Cerberus- One of the founding members of the Organization. Himself, Uingu, Kanani, and Puzul are the first members to ever create the organization, and was the first to employ civilian massacres as a way to control the population. He has black hair and bright gold like eyes. As well as deep scarring all over his face.

**Limited Appearing Characters**:

Tira- Zakku's Mother: Long black hair with amber eyes

Zerru- Zakku's Father: Short black hair with golden-like eyes

Zenti- Zakku's adopted Father: Short Black Hair, dusty-gray eyes

Omzal- Zakku's adopted Mother: Long Brown haired woman with blue eyes.

Saki- Kanani's Wife: White haired with deep green eyes.

Zer- Fire Nation General: Black hair, bright amber eyes Near gold

Limited mention in the story; Other words, for about two or less Acts.

Subject to change

.:**Before Reading**:.

This story is in the time of Avatar, however, it doesn't have any of the notable characters, except for the cameo of a few minor characters. Major characters are not mentioned. This parallels the Prologue of the Avatar series.

--

Now that we are done with the opening act, let the story begin…


	2. PROLOGUE

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom  
_

**PROLOGUE Genesis**  
3 years before, 'The boy in the Iceberg"

**SETTING**: Coastal region of the Fire Nation. It is raining, as the sounds of explosions and fighting can be heard echoing in the distance. The rain is hard as the wind picks up slightly moving the angry dark clouds all around. A ball of fire explodes on the cliffs overlooking a city in the distance. With a loud _huff_ sound, a teen aged soldier falls to the edge of the cliff, his sword in hand, barely able to stand as what looks like a tank and 4 soldiers loom closer. Blood is dripping form the teenaged soldier's eyebrow as well as various other parts of his body. He is breathing hard as his entire body feels heavy. Slowly his eyes begin to lose focus from the blood loss he has gone through. The teenage man looks up seeing dark shrouded figures. His eyes focus then blur again as he starts to feel disoriented. He glances down seeing a knife like object sticking out of his lower side. Slowly, he falls to his knees with no strength left. He looks up slightly, as blood runs down his face, his bright amber eyes shinning slightly. One of the soldiers takes a step forward. His black hair is in a warrior-knot as he carries a slightly curved sword that bares the crest of Tenma.  
**UINGU **- It's over… surrender, boy, you have no other purpose in life. (Two wings seem to be coming from all the soldier's backs, except for one.)  
**ZAKKU **(Breathing hard)- … Pur…pose… I already have a purpose (Uingu turns his head slightly, as if confused)…I'm never going back…you'll… you'll have to kill me… (Another soldier starts to walk forward, knife-like objects in his hand.)  
**XIZZEN **- We are monsters, Fenrir, we have no purpose…come back to the organization and we shall bring the end to those foolish mortals.  
**UINGU **- You have no where to run…(Kicks Zakku in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Zakku attempts to crawl away)… Pathetic…where are you going to run to? You have nowhere to hide…no place that will take you in… What is all this running going to accomplish?  
(Zakku starts to try and crawl away as Uingu gives him a sharp kick to the side, making him roll away from Uingu. Slowly he looked up seeing the sun cut threw the clouds. Zakku's eyes can barely focus as he crawls towards the light. Then, in the rays of light, he can see two figures staring at him. His eyes focus slightly as he sees their faces.)  
**ZAKKU **(Eyes open wide)- Mother…. Father?  
(Zakku reaches out, however, he is blinded by sunlight, as everything seems to become bright.)  
10-11 years prior  
SETTING: By the same region as the scene pervious. However, the city is much more olden looking, with homes built from wood rather then cold steel. The town has a more ancient feel with mainly its landscape being generally without the technology of most Fire Nation port cities. It is early morning as rain gently falls over the entire city, while in the distance towards the sea, the sun can be seen on the horizon. The main part of the village is close together with homes being built in tight clusters surrounding a central plaza. One house is farther away, hidden away from most sight by trees that grow around it. The trees are mildly tall, with pink-colored blossoms blooming on the tree limbs. The house has an olden Fire Nation build to it, generally being made of dark brown wood with sliding doors rather then opening doors. In the center of the house is a garden/ small courtyard that has an oddly shaped tree with an almost bluish-gray tent and has white buds growing on the branches. The tree is called a _Sor Trgait Tree_. In the courtyard, a woman dressed in Fire Nation robes is sitting on the edge of the walkway around the courtyard area, trying to keep out of the rain. A young boy (5-6) is running around in the rain, climbing around. The boy is also wearing traditional Fire Nation robes and has a medallion around his neck that is made of silver and has an onyx in the middle of it with the family symbol of the Fenir's. The child looks up to the sky, watching the clouds float by.  
**CHILD **- Mom…why does it rain?  
**TIRA **(Smiles)- Why, to keep you cool, of course!  
**CHILD **(Mutters)- It seems sad…  
**TIRA **- Hum?  
**CHILD **- The sky…I' seems sad…lik' i's crying.  
**TIRA **(Looks at the sky)- It kind of does…doesn't it….  
**CHILD **- Ya! Mom…Waz' it lik'?  
**TIRA **(Looks questioningly)- What's what like, my little, Zakky?  
**ZAKKU **(Laughs)- On the horizon?  
**TIRA **- You mean across the sea?  
**ZAKKU **- Ya…the big…big blue sea…  
(Zakku walks out of the rain to his mother. Zakku is wet making Tira start to wipe his face with a cloth to try and dry him.)  
**TIRA **- Well the other nations of course.  
**ZAKKU **- What is it like at the other nations?  
**TIRA **(Pauses for a moment)- The other nations…they are hurting.  
**ZAKKU **- Hurting? How they hurting?  
**TIRA **- Some bad people started a fight…and well, we have been hurting people.  
**ZAKKU **- Why? Why did we start fighting with the other nations?  
**TIRA **(Sighs)- Because some of our former leader, Sozin, thirsted for power…and he hurt a lot of people.  
**ZAKKU **- Sozin…I was walkin' by the aca…dme… they say he was a 'ero…  
**TIRA **-They believe now, that a hero is just a person who has conquered…No…A hero is a person who is welling to do the right thing.  
**ZAKKU **- 'cause people should do the right thing, no matter what, right…  
**TIRA **(Smiles; Nods)- That's right.  
**ZAKKU **- 'Dats what dad says… Where is dad?  
**TIRA **(Quiet for a moment)- He woke up early to go help some people.  
**ZAKKU **- Who?  
**TIRA **- People who are not as fortunate as us. (Smiles; looks at Zakku) Never forget that you are a fortunate person.  
(Tira hugs Zakku, holding him close. Zakku smiles as he laughs slightly looking behind Tira towards the door, while Tira was facing towards the tree. Tears were in her eyes as she held Zakku close. She glanced up seeing a figure walk in from the back. It's Zerru)  
**TIRA **(Surprise)- Zerru!?  
**ZAKKU **(Lets go of Tira)- Daddy?  
**ZERRU **(Breathing hard)- Tira, Zak…  
(He seems distracted. Tira stands up and walks over to Zerru. Zakku looks at Tira and Zerru's faces. He knows something is wrong but he can't understand what. Zerru has a grim, serious expression on his face.)  
**ZERRU **- It was a trick…  
**TIRA **- What do you mean?  
**ZERRU **- I watched from a far…The 'refugees' were really Fire Nation soldiers in discuses. I could tell…  
**TIRA **- How could you tell?  
**ZERRU **- I recognized on of the men near by…General Uingu Tenma, Commander Xizzen…  
**TIRA **- Uingu…  
**ZERRU **(Nods)- Yes…He brought his soldiers as well…  
**TIRA **- There is only one reason he is here…  
**ZERRU **(Closes eyes; Nods; Glances to Zakku; Back to Tira)- Yes…I know. And we must stop him.  
**TIRA **(Looks away)- We could run…somewhere…where he will not find us.  
**ZERRU **(Shakes head)- No…There is no where we can run…The Earth Kingdom is soon going to fall to General Iroh. The Water Tribes? The Southern Water Tribe is next to non-existent. And the Northern Water Tribe would more likely turn us over to the first Fire Nation ship that came nearby…We have no where we can run…nowhere where he can't find us.  
**ZAKKU **- Mom?...Dad?  
**TIRA **- If they find him…what will they do?  
**ZERRU **(Stares at Zakku)- I don't know…But All I know, is that it would be unpleasant.  
**TIRA **(Looks at Zerru)- We have to protect him…  
(There was a loud banging at the front of the house. Tira jumps slightly as Zerru fingers his sword at his side. Zakku turns looking at the door.)  
**Fire Nation Solder 1 **- By the order of the Fire Lord, open this door!  
(Tira turned placing her hand on Zakku's right shoulder directing him to come with her. Zerru follows as he places his hand on Zakku's left. They both lead Zakku into the courtyard, the rain coming down harder.)  
**FIRE NATION SOLDIER 2 **- Open this door NOW!  
**FIRE NATION SOLDIER 1 **- Now, or we burn down this house!  
(Tira and Zerru hide Zakku in the bushes. Zakku looks up at his parents.)  
**ZERRU **- Zakku…We are going away…You need to be strong… (Zerru looks away as if he wants to say something more)  
**TIRA **- Remember us…Won't you?  
**ZAKKU **- Wha…Mom….Dad…What are you talkin' 'bout? Where are you goin'?  
**TIRA **- We have to go away…  
**ZAKKU **- Where are you goin'? Why can't I come to?  
**ZERRU **- Because…where we are going…you can't come… You have to stay here…stay here, and hide from the bad men that are coming… can you do that?  
(Zakku stares at Zerru and Tira and is about to answer as a loud banging is at the door again.)  
**FIRE NATION SOLDIER 3 **- Open this door, Zerru! Open it now!  
**ZERRU **- Xizzen…  
(Zerru moves away from Zakku and Tira. Tira turns to look as Zakku as she places her hands on both his shoulders. Zakku's golden eyes stare at Tira.)  
**TIRA **- Remember, Zak, that we love you, that we care about you, no matter what… Hold on to this (Tira takes off a medallion that has Fenir's symbol engraved into the surface of a black onyx surrounded by shimmering silver, holding it in place.) It is the symbol of our family….let it help you remember our love for you…and never forget what is in there… (Tira places her hand on Zakku's chest where his heart should be.) Stay here…and hold on to what matters to you…and never listen to what others may say that is hurtful… all that matters is what you want to do with your life…You are never alone, all you need to do is look…  
(Tira stands walking to her husband)  
**FIRE NATION SOLDIER 1 **- We will break this door down if you do not open it now!  
**XIZZEN **- I'd do as they say, Zerru!  
(Zakku stays in the bushes as his mother and father told him. He watches as his parent walk away. The door suddenly flings open as light comes pouring into Zakku's eyes. He reaches out, but everything is then engulfed by light. Slowly everything becomes blurry as the sounds of birds can be heard as well as laughter. The sunlight is blinding as the sounds of summer can be heard. Slowly everything starts to become more clear as to figures are by the door. Slowly Zakku (Late 13, 14 in four months) opens his eyes fully, shaking his head slightly as his eyes open fully from sleep. He sets up noticing the figures by the door. He instantly recognizes them as Omzal and Zenti.)  
**ZAKKU **- Omzal…Zenti…  
**ZENTI **- Zakku….You were crying out in your sleep again…you ok?  
**ZAKKU **(Smiles weakly)- Ya… I'm fine.  
**OMZAL **- You're lying…was it that dream again.  
(Zakku say nothing as he looks out side. He watches quietly as people his own age walk down the street to the academy. Zakku looked down slightly.)  
**ZENTI **(Follows Zakku's gaze)- You want to go and join them…don't you…  
**ZAKKU **(Closes eyes)- I know I can't.  
**OMZAL **- That doesn't mean that you don't long to be like them.  
(Zakku looks away for a moment, smiling at his adopted family.)  
**ZAKKU **- It doesn't really bother me  
(Zenti is quiet as he stares at Zakku, his expression showing that he didn't believe Zakku. Omzal see the hidden signal.)  
**OMZAL **- I see…I'll be making some rice… (Aside to Zenti; teasingly)…Don't shake him to much.  
(Omzal leaves as Zenti nodded, walking towards the window opening it fully so that the sunlight becomes blinding. Zakku closes his eyes as he groans slightly, moving his face out of the sunlight.)  
**ZAKKU **- Zenti…It's to early for this…  
**ZENTI **- Early?! It's almost noon.  
(Zakku groans again as he tries to bury his face into a pillow.)  
**ZENTI **- Come on, Zak, I know that you were only saying that it doesn't bother you, just to make sure we don't worry about you.  
(Zakku slowly gets up, yawning. He looks at Zenti, and smirks slightly as he laughs.)  
**ZAKKU **(Closes eyes)- Looks like you caught me…Seems you know what exactly my problem is…  
**ZENTI **- Don't think that I don't know what you have been doing… You watched your parents get taken right in front of you…that would be extremely traumatizing for anyone.  
**ZAKKU **(Pauses; Grim expression)- …What are you getting at?  
**ZENTI **(Sits down next to Zakku)- You don't really remember last night do you…  
(Zakku says nothing as he looks away, realizing what Zenti is talking about)  
**ZENTI **- Zak…Your 14…You can't throw your life away. You came here drunk.  
**ZAKKU **- I know…I should know better.  
**ZENTI **- Zak… We care about you, you know that, right?  
**ZAKKU **(Looks down; voice heavy)- Ya… I know.  
**ZENTI **- Are you sure, that you want to join the army? You are far too young. You have been having these dreams everyday.  
**ZAKKU **- I have to, Zenti…I have to regain whatever honor is left in the name of Fenir…If I don't then I will have nothing to live for. No one will want the son of a traitorous family…The only place that I have is the Army…  
**ZENTI **- I understand, that you want to prove yourself in the eyes of everyone…But is joining the Army the way to accomplish that?  
**ZAKKU **- They are the only ones who will accept me… I have no other place to go.  
**ZENTI **- Zak…I guess there is no way to convince you…is there…  
**ZAKKU **(Jokingly)- Maybe, if I can have a cake…I wouldn't go…  
**ZENTI **(Laughs)- I'm not going to get you fattening, sugar-filled-sweets… It will make you fat, and lazy.  
**ZAKKU **(Laughs)- I'm already lazy!  
(Zenti stares at Zakku for a long moment as he places his hand on Zakku's shoulder.)  
**ZENTI **- You might be a complete idiot sometimes, but we care about you.  
**ZAKKU **(Smiles)- Ya…  
**ZENTI **- Come…Omzal has a surprise for you.  
**ZAKKU **- Humm... I don't think it's my birthday…  
**ZENTI **- You're going to be trying to get your sentence of banishment lifted from the capital…The Fire Lord and high nobility will undoubtedly be wanting to test you to prove yourself to them.  
**ZAKKU **- So…why is Omzal giving me a surprise?  
**ZENTI **- Because, it could be your last.  
**ZAKKU **- Sure…my last meal before the next…you know…they call that dinner


	3. The Chosen, Act 1

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom_

**UNIT I, ACT I The Chosen**  
**SETTING**: Noon in the Fire Nation capital. There is a gathering of nobles at the palace. Slowly a caravan of carriages made their way threw the main gates of the palace as a small group of Fire Nation soldiers escorted the caravan to the Palace. Zakku sat in the seat, staring at his hands nervous about being in the capital city. His adopted father is setting at the other side of the carriage.  
**ZENTI **- Relax, Zak…  
**ZAKKU **(Nervously moving his fingers)- That is easy for you to say…  
**ZENTI **- Fire Lord Azulon isn't going to kill you the moment you step in the courtyard. I am respected as a leading general in the main council…he wouldn't go back on his permission to allow you to prove your loyalty.  
**ZAKKU **- What is the Fire Lord like?  
**ZENTI **- A militant, stern, ruler. He cares for what is best for the Fire Nation, and not necessarily for a single person. You'd better be on your best behavior…That means no flirting with any of the noble girls…  
**ZAKKU **(Grins slightly)- Come on…It's not my fault…  
**ZENTI **- Yes…yes it is…If you wouldn't always tell them how petty there eyes are or, how petty they look then I wouldn't have to constantly remind you that you need to act more like a noble…That was what your family was, remember? Noble…  
**ZAKKU **(Looks out the carriage window; Fingers medallion)- Ya… I know…This medallion reminds me that every day… And thank you, for reminding me of that fact… Besides… It's true what I say… I really do think they look pretty…Honestly.  
**ZENTI **(Looks unconvinced)- Really…What was the name of that girl you met while in the academy? Or when we took you by the port…or maybe…  
**ZAKKU **(Pauses)- ... Ok… I can understand what you mean… But you can't honestly say that you didn't flirt…  
**ZENTI **- I have done that numerous times, but I had real parents to teach me the right thing.  
(Zakku glances at Zenti showing an expression of annoyance.)  
**ZENTI **- Zak, you need to know that at this meeting, Azulon will bring up the history of your family at the trial. You need to find a way to prove to him that you have no grievances for it.  
(Zakku remains quiet as he tilts his head away, resting it on his hand as he turns looking outside. Several nobles are gathered around looking at the carriage. Zakku smiled slightly as he saw some noble girls his age pointing and taking.)  
**ZENTI **- ZAK! What did I just tell you?  
**ZAKKU **(Looks to Zenti; Begins to move his thumbs)- Alright…Sorry.  
**ZENTI **- Relax, we are here!  
(Zakku swallows hard as a pure look of terror comes on his face.)  
**ZAKKU **- Say what?  
(The doors opened wide as sunlight poured in as Zenti walked out first, bowing with respect to several generals who had been Zenti's friends. Zakku stands up glancing around for a moment before bowing as well. After a moment both Zenti and Zakku stand up straight.)  
**GENERAL WITH SCAR **- Greetings Zenti, my old friend. It is good to see you again.  
**ZENTI **- The same for me (bows again)… I am pleased to see you again, Zer. This is my son… Zakku.  
**GENERAL WITH CURVED SWORD **- Zakku? …I was unaware of you having a son…  
**ZENTI **- My apologize for not being clear…He isn't my son, son…  
**GENERAL WITH CURVED SWORD **- What… Zakku…Zakku Fenir, if I am not mistaking…  
**ZENTI **(Nods)- That's right… Zak… This is Zer (points to the man with a scar), and this is Uingu (points to man with the curved sword).  
**ZAKKU **(Bows again)- Honor to meet both of you.  
**UINGU **- Pleasure to meet you as well.  
**ZER **- Honor to meet you as well.  
**ZENTU **- Forgive me for not staying longer but we must be getting to Fire Lord Azulon…  
**ZER **- Of course…Till our paths cross again, good-bye, child of Zerru. (Turns; leaving)  
**UINGU **- Most of us believe you will not survive the trial…however; I do hope that you do. You seem like a strong kid. I am pulling for you. (Looks to Zenti)  
(Zenti smiles as he turns to start to walk, only to see Uingu following. He waves Zakku forward telling him to go on a head and he will catch-up. Zakku walks faster towards the Palace, nervous slightly as people watch him. The crowd murmur among each other.)  
**UINGU **- Zenti, I am pleased to see that you are doing far better. Your command over the army has greatly assisted the efforts of the Fire Nation…  
**ZENTI **- Yes, it has…but surely you didn't wish my audience about such matters, no?  
**UINGU **(Smiles and nods)- As smart as you are cunning…The Fenir child…Zakku… He is of a gifted line.  
**ZENTI **- All people are gifted…  
**UINGU **- Yes…yes I know (laugh slightly)…Zenti, you have heard of the recent attacks, correct. (Zenti nods) Well, my forces have been thinly divide… you know, with the occupation of Earth Kingdom Territory, it seems that I am in need of well trained soldiers…  
**ZENTI **- I know where you are going with this, but I do not like it. I was hoping that Zakku could serve his nation as a member of the Royal Guard…not as a soldier on the front.  
**UINGU **- Is that not his decision? You can't protect him forever, Zenti. Sooner, or later, he will have to fight in the army, as all children with his… unique abilities.  
**ZENTI **- Have you been watching him?  
**UINGU **- No, of course not… If I had, then I would have surely known about his existence… No, I have heard rumors that a child from the country coast had been taken up but a city man and rose as his own. I heard that the child had committed a crime of murder…only out of self-defense…and was banished from living a normal, uninteresting life…I assume that he is that child.  
**ZENTI **- You are correct.  
**UINGU **- And as I said… It would be a shame to allow such strong power, and energy go to waste, no…Do not fear, Zenti, if you allow it, I will recruit him, train him using some of the best soldiers in the country…We all want the same thing… What's best for the Fire Nation, correct?  
**ZENTI **- As you also said…it is his decision, not mine. If he wishes to join you, then he may…but, my friend, if he declines, you will not force him.  
**UINGU **- Of course not…I swear, if he choices not to join me, I will not force him.  
(Uingu continues to walk next to Zenti, escorting him to the main entrance to the palace. Zakku stands by the doors, as if to scared to enter. He glances around seeing the faces of several nobles, generals, and the masked faces of Royal Guards. After a moment he takes a deep breath as Zenti stands next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zakku looks to his side up to Zenti's face.)  
**ZENTI **- Normally, seeing the Fire Lord is easier to do, if you enter the palace.  
**ZAKKU **- I know… (Deep beath) I am ready.  
**ZENTI **- Very good…show no fear, be brave.


	4. The Chosen, Act 2

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom_

**ACT II **  
**SETTING **: Inside the Fire Lord's chamber before the council of Fire Nation Generals, the Fire Sages, and the high ranks of the Fire Nation nobility. On the throne, the Fire Lord Azulon sits on the throne, his hands together as several advisors are around him, silently listening and watching. Several Royal Guards walk in leading and surrounding Zenti and Zakku. They walk to the center of the Fire Lord's chamber, bowing with respect and walk to their posts. Zenti walks away as well as Zakku goes to his knees lowering his head fully, not even daring to look up or move without permission.  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Who is it that wished audience with me? Speak quickly, boy.  
**ZAKKU **(Still bowing, head touching the floor)- A servant of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord.  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Rise, speak your name.  
**ZAKKU **(Slowly rises, looks at the flames around the Fire Lords throne)- Zakku Fenir, Lord.  
(The nobles mutter among each other as they look at Zakku and then to the Fire Lord.)  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Fenir…  
**ADVISOR TO RIGHT **(Whisper)- Child of Zerru and Tira, two people who betrayed the empire… I was unaware that the local governor allowed him to live…  
**ADVISOR TO LEFT **(Whisper)- This boy is the last of the family line…  
(Azulon nods slightly, raising his hand to silence the advisors. He looks back to Zakku.)  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Zakku Fenir… you are aware of the crimes in which your family has committed.  
**ZAKKU **- I am, Lord.  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Then, what makes you believe that you should receive leniency for the crime, which your ancestors have committed?  
**ZAKKU **- I have no reason more then this… I have no right to even suggest leniency…I have no reason to say that I even deserve the chance. (The Fire Lord narrows his eyes', listening to what Zakku was saying.) You said that every person should serve his or her country, to insure the survival of the Fire Nation. My wish isn't just for redemption…but to serve my country, as all other people. I want to serve you, Fire Lord, by fighting in the army of the Fire Nation…I ask for the permission to be able to do so.  
(Azulon stares at Zakku, his eyes emotionless as his expression showed nothing)  
**ADVISOR TO RIGHT **(Whisper)- Fire Lord…This boy's family's legacy shows that he will betray you. Allowing him to come back will only make him more able to do harm against the Empire…  
(Uingu was standing at attention by Azulon. He tilted his head slightly)  
**UINGU **- My lord, forgive me…Might I point out something?  
(Azulon's attention shifts for a moment to his general before nodding extremely slightly to the point it didn't even look like a nod at all.)  
**UINGU **(Whispers)- This child has offered his services to the army…and with the war, we could always use more soldiers. Despite his history, think of the benefit he could have for the nation. (Azulon's eyes shift slightly to Uingu, a questioning look in his eyes) You allow him to be permitted back to the nation it will be an example to your people…  
(The Advisor to the left nodes in agreement.)  
**ADVISOR TO LEFT **- Yes, lord…The people of the world fear you, which leads to your own people fearing you…something that shouldn't happen. Fear creates descent of loyalty, something that is important for any nation. Permitting him to come back to the Fire Nation as a soldier will show that anyone can be given a chance to serve their nation. A chance for redemption…Think about, lord, the potential benefit…(Azulon glances to the advisor) Those who are unable to do anything for our nation damage it, if given a chance those of the lower status would have potential to do something with their life. This would help our empire in having a force of soldiers willing to do anything to get something out of their life, which was going nowhere…  
**UINGU **- Besides that, Zakku Fenir is the last of his family line. Even if he were to turn traitor, he is only one soldier, one man going against an entire army. He would die easi…  
(Azulon closes his eyes for a moment as he raises his hand slightly, silencing Uingu in mid sentence.)  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Enough…(The advisors seem to bow in obedience as Uingu does the same standing back at attention his gaze looking at another soldier-like figure in the crowd who is watching. He nods as he watches.) Zakku Fenir (Zakku looks up slightly still not looking the Fire Lord in the eyes)… By the shear grace and mercy of the Fire Nation, I deem this. Your family no longer holds the title of 'Guardian of Fire'. Understand? Your family's dishonor will remain with them till you finish what you have promised to our nation. You will serve no less then 21 years in the Fire Nation Army… And to be a symbol of the dishonor you shall bare, you will not be permitted to wear the Topknot, that honor is for those who have proven their loyalty. Your nobility heritage has also been denied….even though we can't take the noble blood in your body, you will never be able to live in the palace. Lastly, to prove you devotion and the true sincerity of your words, you will prove it. In week's time, you shall prove it by completing a test to your loyalty, one of skill, strength, and most of all, sacrifice. You understand what I have told you?  
(There is an ominous quiet)  
**ZAKKU **(Bows head)- I understand, and I shall prove my loyalty (Fist to heart). I swear to all who are here, no…to the whole of the Fire Nation that I will fight and I will never forsake my country…


	5. The Chosen, Act 3

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom_

**ACT III **  
**SETTING**: Outside the palace, still noon with several guard walking around in the courtyard. Zakku was the first to be dismissed. Zenti was still talking with Azulon, while the nobles had already left as well. The wind picked up slightly and it is a bright day. Zakku is walking in the courtyard, heading towards the main gate, glancing over to some nobles, who seemed to be laughing about something as the whispering together, glancing occasionally at Zakku. He smiles slightly as he stops for a moment, looking like he is going to walk over to them.  
**?? **- You remind me of a noisy puppy…  
(Zakku pauses and then turns to who was speaking. The man who spoke is a little distance away, leaning against a column. He is wearing black robes and his face is hidden.)  
**ZAKKU **(Glances around)- You talking to me?  
**?? (1) **- That's right.  
**ZAKKU **(Walks over)- A puppy? And what makes you say that?  
**?? (1) **- 'I will never forsake my country,' blind loyalty, like a dog. A flirt with no intention for a serious relationship and probably is one because you are trying to make up for the attention you never go-…  
**ZAKKU **(Narrows eyes)- Really?  
**?? (1) **- You're not a very complicated guy, Zakku Fenir…  
**ZAKKU **- It's really not surprising that you know my name…however; I would like to know y--  
**?? (1) **- They'll come for you…you should run.  
**ZAKKU **- Wh—  
**?? (1) **- And they will keep coming till they find you…  
(Zakku stares at the man, who then stands up fully and begins to walk off.)  
**?? (2) **- You were a fool to come here… (Another man comes walking towards Zakku however he was talking to the other man. Zakku looks at the two stepping back slightly.)  
**?? (1) **- A fool? Perhaps.  
**?? (2) **- You should leave…I might not be able to kill you here and now, but if you stay, I will…  
**?? (1) **- I understand, old friend…. What purpose do you have here?  
**?? (2) **- You know I can't tell you that.  
(The first man turns walking away as second looks at Zakku.)  
**?? (2) **- Hey kid…  
**ZAKKU **(Glances to the one leaving then back to the man talking to him)- You going to introduce yourself, or are you going to be like you oh-so friendly 'friend'?  
**?? (2) **- Sarcasm will get you to very little places…my name isn't important. However, we have been watching you.  
**ZAKKU **(Questioning look)- Who is 'we'?  
**?? (2) **- No one important. Don't think too hard on it kid. (The man takes off his hood.)  
**ZAKKU **(Not believing)- Really?  
**?? (2) **- Really. (Zakku stares at the other man's face. He has seen the face before, but he can't recognize it.) My leader seems to have an interest in you.  
**ZAKKU **- Why? I am just a guy who wants to serve his nation, nothing special about that.  
**?? (2) **- True. I can't understand it myself. You don't look all that tough…In fact; I think I could beat you easily.  
**ZAKKU **- And what makes you think that?  
**?? (2) **- The way you look, talk. You seem like you have potential but, you are far to unfocused to really use it…  
**ZAKKU **- Let me guess… I am too fidgety, too unserious. You barely know me, so, who are you to judge?  
**?? (2) **(Laughs)- Is that what you think I see? Hell no. You act that way, but I can see that you are quite the opposite.  
**ZAKKU **- Is that right? Then tell me, what am I like.(Zakku looks away towards the gate where he can see Zenti, talking to his friend Uingu.)  
**?? (2) **- You are a kid who doesn't understand why misfortunes keeps happening to you. You are sick of it. Sick of being the kid, who has to put up with the worlds crap. The dog-like mask you put on is to hide the fact that you are not, under normal terms, 'normal'. People, who couldn't understand the pain and suffering you have gone threw in the short time of your life, can not understand why you are different. (Zakku turns to look at the man) The fact of the matter is, you just want someone to see and accept you… You come off like a fidgety puppy that is willing to do anything for the promise of becoming normal.  
(Zakku says nothing as he stares at the other man.)  
**?? (2) **- Well…? Am I correct?  
**ZAKKU **(Walks a little ways along the path.)- Perhaps…(The man follows; Zakku goes to a porch-like area. He looks over to the man as he leans on the siding.)… Exactly, how do you know me?  
**?? (2) **(Stands next to Zakku)- I knew your father, Zerru.  
**ZAKKU **- I see…were you a family friend?  
**?? (2) **(Stares at Zakku)- Yes… he was my best friend…  
**ZAKKU **- Not many people have the guts to say that…  
**?? (2) **(Shrugs)- I'm an honest man…he was my friend and good one at that. If there are people who judge me, then judge me for the truth. I will not say a lie about Zerru. You look a lot like him. The way you hold yourself up is quiet a lot like his.  
**ZAKKU **- Really… (Quiet for a moment)… What was he like?  
**?? (2) **- Brave…I envy the strength he had. He was a proud person…not extremely so, he was proud about his life. (Turns, leaning against the siding) I can see that you have a lot of the pride he had...  
**ZAKKU **- Pride…  
**?? (2) **- ...I saw you when you were only the age of a newborn…I doubt you'd remember me. But, it was the last time I saw Zerru…. about a week after you were born, they went into hiding soon after. I am pleased to see that you are alive. I thought you were lost when Uingu's regiment executed your parents.  
**ZAKKU **- Sometimes… I wish that they had.  
**?? (2) **- Survivor's guilt…It is quiet normal to have that feeling.  
**ZAKKU **- Is that so…  
**?? (2) **- Yes. Guilt is a thing that hinders your abilities… If you allow it to remain in your heart, it will destroy you.  
**ZAKKU **- It's as if you think that I don't know that…Hell, I know that for a while. I accept it as a feeling I will have the rest of my life.  
**?? (2) **- I see…  
**ZAKKU **- Really…I doubt it (Stands up fully and starts to walk away)… You might think that you do…but you don't. (Zakku continues to walk away.)  
**?? (2) **(To self)- Hmmm…(Watches Zakku walk away; Enter Uingu next to the other man.)…That kid…there's no denying it…that is Zerru's son.  
**UINGU **- How did he escape? Xizzen would have found him, would he not?  
**?? (2) **- I am positive that Xizzen would have found him…How he escaped…I do not know. What do you think needs to be done?  
**UINGU **- This minor inconvenience is nothing… It would have made it far easier to train him as a child and raise him as a full-fledged Organization member but he is still a possible use. If he passes the Fire Lord's Trial, persuade him to join the Organization.  
**?? (2) **- Is he really that important?  
**UINGU **- Kanani, I will not and cannot tell you everything. If this child managed to get into the organization, I want you to be his teacher.  
**KANANI **- Me…I cannot.  
(Kanani turns away as he begins to walk off towards the inside of the palace to possibly talk with some of his old friends. Uingu fallows.)  
**UINGU **- If this has anything to do with those you have trained, I do not want to hear it be you excuse. It isn't a suggestion, Kanani; you will train him to be a killer, to be the greatest swordsmen even.  
**KANANI **(Pauses; Nods weakly)- If you so will me to do that, I will not refuse. My loyalty is to the Organization first and not to my own selfish wishes. You wish me to train the boy, then I shall do so, but you will be the one to bare the sin if I fail to train him as you wish.  
**UINGU **(Bows head; Seems indignant)- Very well, Kanani…(Kanani stops looking at Uingu)…but remember our deal…  
**KANANI **(Slightly irritated)- Of course I remember! (Grabs Uingu by the collar of his uniform with one hand.) And if you bring up that ever again, I will take my chances of finding her…and with this sword (With his free hand he grabs a heavy two-handed sword.) I will end your days, and you will not have to worry about our 'deal'.  
(Two guards that are wearing similar uniforms as Kanani draw their swords placing them to his neck. Kanani releases Uingu and the guards lower their blades.)  
**UINGU **- …Go on then, Kanani…Do as you wish…(Kanani turns walking off) but the deal you have made you must complete. You know it, I know it, and nothing you can do will change the fact of what you have to do. (Kanani leaves from sight) You may wish to deny it…but you will raise the boy to be a monster, or you will never see her again…hehe… You'll never see her again anyways, but you would have delivered to me the single most greatest tool. (Starts to leave with his guards) Soon, Kanani Yuki, your insolence will receive its punishment


	6. The Chosen, Act 4

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom. This is strictly a non-profit story. This contains strong language (even if censored), strong violent, and suggestive themes._

**ACT IV **  
**SETTING**: Seven days after the meeting with the Fire Lord Azulon, Zakku is summoned to appear in the arena of the Fire Nation palace. There soldiers stand at attention, their swords at their sides and picks out forward as they surrounded the main area. At the far end of the arena, Zakku stands, his hair down, roughly cut by probably a knife, and the hair arranged in pushed back spikes. There is a single sword on Zakku's back. It is a mid-sized katana. At his side is a knife. He is wearing no armor and only black clothing. Three cages were put down at the other end of the arena. It is mid day and the sun illuminated the arena. A single soldier stood in the center of the arena.  
**CAPTAIN OF ROYAL GUARD **- Zakku Fenir, you are permitted to carry with you any manner of weapon you choice. The trial is simple, you will fight to survive and prove your loyalty to the Fire Lord himself. Use any weapon you can, sword, Firebending, anything to be victorious. If you attempt to run, the Royal Guard will kill you. You attempt to kill anything other then your opponent, you will be slain on the spot. You understand what I have told you?  
**ZAKKU **(Nods)- Of course! (Draws sword) Bring out the first.  
(The Royal Guard nods as he raised his hand signaling to the men at the other end to open the cage doors. They nod as the open the cage doors. Zakku stands his ground as he leans forward slightly to try and get a better look at what ever was inside the cages. Golden eyes shine brightly in the dark cage. A paw comes into the sunlight as the creatures come forward. The beast takes another step so that its entire body is seen. Its wolf-like shape is seen, yet its face bares a distinct cat, almost lion look to it. The fur is a midnight black as it shakes its head, showing a mane long and thick. Zakku narrows his eyes as he keeps his sword forward. The three beasts walk forward, one in the center and the other two at its flanks. They move to surround Zakku. The soldier-like teen pulls out his hidden knife holding it so if his fist is straight out in front, the blade was pointing down to the ground. He gritted his teeth slightly as the creatures moved forward, with demonic eyes. Suddenly animal charged forward, its curved fangs open wide as it tried to bit at Zakku. Quickly, Zakku struck at the creature as it leapt at him with his knife. The teeth struck the blade trapping it in its jaws. Zakku felt the beast strength and was surprised to find it stronger then he expected. He glanced to the side seeing that the creatures seemed to be using some sort of divide and conquer technique. As the leader attacked from the front, forcing Zakku to fight it, the other two were now at his rear. The beast to his left charged forward, teeth bared in a wide, malevolence grin. Zakku struck with his sword, moving it weakly do to the angle. It managed to make the beast stop charging however it exposed his back to the beast on his right.)  
**ZAKKU **(Wide eyed)- Shit!  
(Instantly it leapt on him, knocking him forward as the claws dug into his flesh. His knife was free and quickly Zakku rolled trying to get the beast off his back so that he could fight. The beast's body hit the floor as Zakku rolled on top of it, his hand clinched around his knife, which pierced into the flesh of the wolf-like beast. It roared like a lion as the knife entered into its lower gut. Zakku rolled again as the other beast charged in trying to kill Zakku while he was on the ground. They landed on top of the animal, which Zakku had stabbed, clawing and biting at Zakku as he struggled to move. One of the wolf-like-lions bits at his shoulder and pierced into the flesh of his shoulder. Zakku yelled out as he pulled out the knife from the lower gut of the first animal that attacked him and into the throat of the one biting into his shoulder. It screeched out in pain before going to the ground, its teeth still stuck in Zakku's shoulder. After a moment, the 13 year old kicked upward, knocking the other animal he had stabbed off of him. Then, he pushed the last beast off of him, showing a deep wound in his shoulder. Zakku glanced around as he looked to his right, seeing the leading animal standing before him. The golden eyes of the beast were fixed on Zakku. It growled fiercely as it looked at him. Zakku was breathing hard as he bleeds freely from his wounds.)  
**ZAKKU **(Mocking)- What's the matter? Come-on, you didn't hesitate before. Why don't you come?  
(The beast growls loudly as if insulted by Zakku's way of speaking to it. It took a step forward, then back, forward, then back, as if it was uncertain. Zakku pointed the sword he had forward, and took a step forward, slowly, and menacing. The wolf creature started to back off, growling angrily as it moved back. Zakku stopped after a moment, and went to a knee breathing hard, and loud. The beast stared at Zakku as if confused by what he was doing. Zakku lowered his head as he put his knife hand to his chest as if showing that he was in pain or wounded badly. The creature to a step forward, hesitated for a moment and then again. Zakku made a grunting sound in pain as he lowered his sword so that it was touching the ground. While his head wasn't facing up, but down to the ground, he smirked in a forebode way. Suddenly the beast dashed forward as it tried to take advantage of Zakku's 'weaknesses'. It seemed to roar with a strong fierceness that would be enough to scare any fully-grown soldier. Its teeth were wide open, as its golden colored eyes were fixed on Zakku. Zakku suddenly lifted his head and his sword. The teeth locked onto the steel as it scratched at Zakku with its razor sharp claws. Zakku grinned slightly as he laughed.)  
**ZAKKU **- Nice try, kitty…(Starts to lift the animal off the ground.)…But, seems you bit off a little more then you could chew. (Zakku puts his strength forward making the blade move forward as well; into the jaw of the beast nearly cutting straight threw the mouth. It falls to the ground, limp and dead. Zakku breaths hard as the pain in his bleeding limbs are aching. His expression changes from the battle-look he had to one that looked slightly regretful. He placed his hand on the pelt of the dead creature.) I wish it hadn't come to this…but now you are at peace…and may you no longer feel the pain of fighting, or the pain of loss…  
(Zakku stands up, his hand on the wound at his shoulder, and sheathes the sword and knife. He is breathing hard and looks slightly paler. Three Royal Guards stand up on to the arena floor. They are in full armor, their eyes only appearing as little slits in the blackness of their armor. Their swords were up, and they had a stance that showed that they were not going to back down.)  
**ZAKKU **(Sighs; To self)- You have got to be kidding me…(The Royal Guard soldier rise their blades.) …I guess not… (Two of the soldiers charge forward. Zakku grinned as he dashed forward as well, his fists out rather then a weapon.)  
(The first soldier struck with his sword at Zakku's head. Instantly, Zakku rolled under the sword attack and turned as he rolled to face the two Royal Guards. He realized his mistake and rolled to the left side as flames came from behind, from the Royal Guard there. When Zakku rolled, he glanced around noticing that the three guards now surrounded him. The three Royal Guards started to bend flames at Zakku. Zakku ducked low spinning slightly on one foot, using his own Firebending to gather the flames around him. It appeared to be a burning ring around him as he moved around quickly, bending the flames. He stopped, turning his hand and pushing forward, sending the flames at the enemy. Instantly they ducked down to try and dodge, however, failed to realize Zakku had been using the flames as a distraction. The moment the red light disappeared, Zakku had already charged forward to the first soldier that had attacked him. Before the soldier could even react Zakku had already hit him in the face with his fist. There was a crack, as the faceplate of the soldier broke taking the soldier down. The other two were surprised to see Zakku take down a fully-grown soldier. Zakku turned grinning slightly as he ran at the other two soldiers. They raised their swords high as the rushed at Zakku as well.)  
**KANANI **(Watches the fight)- Talented kid…  
**UINGU **- I'm not impressed… The beast he fought, what was it?  
(There is a loud yell as Zakku punches another soldier in the chest, taking him down.)  
**KANANI **- A Fenrir…A relative to the Wolflion.  
**UINGU **- A Fenrir.  
**KANANI **- Aye… Tell me something, Uingu.  
**UINGU **- What?  
**KANANI **- Why this kid? (Kanani takes a side step as one of the Royal Guards come flying to the ground where he was standing)  
**UINGU **- Why any of the kids we choice? He has potential. He is already powerful, despite his lack of discipline. Imagine him after you train him…  
**KANANI **- You want him to bypass the lower stage?  
**UINGU **- That's right. (Uingu ducks as the last standing Royal Guard is thrown at him, making the soldier hit the noble who didn't move fast enough.)  
(Zakku smiled as he watched the nobles' fall. After a moment he cracked his knuckles.)  
**ZAKKU **(Bows)- Sorry lordships…  
(Zakku is still smiling as he turns seeing the Fire Lord. Instantly he drops to his knees, his head low as he bows. It becomes silent. Zakku feels two people take his arms, forcing him up. They instantly take his sword, and his knives. They then restrain him from moving. Zakku didn't try to resist as the Fire Lord stood in front of him.)  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- You have shown your skills. There is only one thing that you must do. (The Royal Guards keep Zakku restrained. The Fire Lord hands Zakku a rusted blade. Zakku grabs the blade and the guards grab his wrist to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm the fire lord.) Sacrifice…  
**ZAKKU **(Questioningly)- What shall I sacrifice, noble Fire Lord.  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Spill the blood of your traitorous origins, and empress the forgiveness of the Fire Nation.  
(Zakku nods as the guards release him. Zakku holds the knife in front of him.)  
**FIRE LORD AZULON **- Do not hesitate, show your devotion, your faith to the empire. Spill blood for each sin of your family, do not scream, and do not stop until you have proven yourself.  
(Zakku lifted the knife, his bright amber eyes staring at the blade. He had no expression on his face, until he began to cut into his arm. It stung, and badly at that. The jagged edges of the knife seemed to get caught on his flesh, making it jump slightly as it cut in further. Zakku didn't scream, or yell, but his face showed his discomfort.)  
**KANANI **(Whisper)- Uingu…why do you want Zakku to bypass the lower stage?  
**UINGU **(Whisper)- Because of the war against the Coalition. This boy has the ability to do anything and everything, if trained properly.  
**KANANI **(Whisper)- We have never bypassed a rank before…how do you know if Zakku will be able to handle this?  
**UINGU **(Whisper)- I don't know…If he goes mad, all the better, I say. (Uingu turns to leave) I expect you to recruit him, immediately after this. (Uingu leaves)  
**KANANI **(Turns to watch Zakku; To self; Praying)- I am sorry, kid…I would rather not bring you into the life that you are going to have…Please, allow this one sin that I shall commit to be forgiven…I pray to you, let this boy be the one to redeem the sins of us…Allow him to bring to us what we have lost. Don't allow him to fall into darkness.


	7. The Chosen, Act 5

_**Note**: I do not in anyway have any rights or authority over the Avatar series, affiliates, or Viacom. This is strictly a non-profit story. This contains strong language (even if censored), strong violent, and suggestive themes._

**ACT V **  
**SETTING**: It is late, about three days later after Zakku's trial at the palace. It is a city that had been abandoned a few years previous. It wasn't known where everyone went they just disappeared one day. Zakku had been walking threw the deserted city, after receiving a message from someone to meet them there. Zakku is carrying his sword at his side as he walks down the deserted street, a cloth covering his arm. In some spots it was still bleeding. Zakku glances around as he draws his sword a fraction of an inch out. After a moment he draws it and points it behind him.  
**ZAKKU **- I don't like this game you are playing with me.  
(It is quiet as no one can be seen on the road behind Zakku. It is dark as Zakku glances around trying to see any movement.)  
**KANANI **(Hidden)- Really? You seemed to have played the Fire Lords game well.  
**ZAKKU **- Well personally, I don't like playing a game like this, in the middle of the night, in a cursed, abandoned city, without anyone who I know, knowing I am here.  
(There is a pause and then a stillness that seemed to go on for a long moment. Then a figure walked closer so Zakku could see who it was. The man stops when he is a sword length away from Zakku.)  
**ZAKKU **(Questioningly)- You again?  
**KANANI **(Nods)- Yes, glad to see that you recognize me…then again, you still haven't figured out who I am.  
**ZAKKU **(Blinks; Recalls)- Wait a second…I have seen a picture that looked like you…(Lowers blade slightly)…Kanani Yuki?  
**KANANI **(Nods)- That's right.  
**ZAKKU **(Lowers blades fully)- You're a hero…(Questioning look) Why are you talking to me? I am nothing more then a—  
(Kanani grabs Zakku's arm which makes Zakku stop in surprise.)  
**KANANI **(Serious look)- Because, every person has the potential to be more then some grunt on the battlefield; I am offering you the chance of a lifetime…  
**ZAKKU **(Unbelieving look)- Really? So that is why you brought you little friends?  
**KANANI **(Lets go of Zakku; Surprised)- You know they are here?  
**ZAKKU **(Nods)- Yes, I do… and you expect me to believe you we you have thirteen soldiers keeping there eyes on me?  
**KANANI **(Stares for a moment)- I understand your suspicions…(Kanani waves, and after a moment, it is dead silent)…Worry no longer, they are gone.  
**ZAKKU **(Stares; then nods; Sheaths blade)- Kanani Yuki…I never thought I would have the pleasure to meet such a famous soldier…at least not in this lifetime… You seem pretty far form the Earth Kingdom front, why?  
**KANANI **(Leans on a building wall)- The front didn't need my attention…Things have been happening.  
**ZAKKU **(Rubs bandaged arm; Thinks for a long moment)- That one guy…  
**KANANI **- You're a quick study… His name is Puzul.  
**ZAKKU **- Never heard of him…  
**KANANI **(Shrugs)- Not surprised…anyways… you cherish you country, right, Sonitus Tener Canis?  
(Zakku gives a look that says he knows what Kanani had said. He looks slightly insulated, but after a moment looks not so annoyed.)  
**ZAKKU **- I do, Superbus Vir. Si vos mens ego operor non amo vos rudis. Is ledo mihi.  
(Kanani laughs as he hears Zakku speaking the same ancient language that he was speaking in. Zakku laughs after a moment as well showing no hard feelings. He nodded after a moment.)  
**KANANI **- My apologies for offending you, I will not say that again. Are you willing to listen to me?  
**ZAKKU **(Thinks for a moment)- Sure I guess… you don't seem all that bad…  
(Kanani smiles slightly as he is happy to hear that Zakku is willing to hear him out.)  
**KANANI **- Good… But I warn you, when I tell you this, there's no going back. If you reject my offer after hearing this…then I will be forced to kill you…understand?  
(Zakku looks nervous slightly as he thinks for a moment. His eyes narrow slightly as the move from side to side as he thinks about the choice laid before him.)  
**ZAKKU **(Looks uneasy)- I…I…alright…I'll hear you out.  
**KANANI **(Nods)- You have some good skills…excellent, in fact. The man I work for has decided to offer you the chance to join us, Lupuz, an organization that has been sworn to carry out the will of the empire. We are soldiers.  
**ZAKKU **- What are you…like royal guards?  
**KANANI **- Not really… We do not directly serve the Fire Lord…we protect the nation; we are keepers of its greatness… Protectors of the Homeland.  
**ZAKKU **- Protectors of the Homeland…has a ring to it… You offer me this chance… what makes me any different…anyone can be trained to fight with a sword or Fire Bend.  
**KANANI **- True…but you have something no other person does…you are young, yet you understand much about the world…you know that in order to preserve freedom, you have to fight for it…  
**ZAKKU **- I guess…(Walks to a column and leans on it, facing Kanani.) From what you say, this Organization seems rather secretive…  
**KANANI **- We have to be…the deeds we have to do, can bee seen as… extreme…but us soldiers fight for the greater good.  
**ZAKKU **- I see…soldiers…(Remembers seeing banners, marches, and stories about soldiers and their greatness)…Hmmm…(He looks at Kanani)… what do I get if I join?  
**KANANI **- What is you dream? What is it you want?  
**ZAKKU **(Stands up, grins as he looks up to the sky)- I…I want to be a hero. (Zakku smiles as he nods)…Yeah…that's right…I want to be a hero.  
**KANANI **(Laughs as he nods)- If that is your dream…then you should push for it. (Gets up and motions to leave) So…I can say that you are willing to join?  
**ZAKKU **- Yes…I am…I will be the greatest hero…I will protect my nation. (Zakku smiles as he thinks about becoming a hero. He turns and follows Kanani.)


	8. Inheritance, Act 1

_Avatar: The Last Airbender is not owned by me and is under the administration of Viacom. I own nothing... NOTHING! Also, I own nothing of Square-enix...I SWEAR! This is a fan-based story._

**UNIT II, ACT I Inheritance **  
**SETTING**: A week after the meeting between Kanani and Zakku. It is a cold early morning, before sunrise, but the sky is clear, as there is not a single sound in the woods. Slowly, and silently a figure moves threw the woods, careful not to make a sound as he approached another figure that stood on the clearing edge. The region is hill and thick with woodland and tall grass. The figure approaching the one in the clearing had a metal rod. He was nearing the other figure, preparing to strike.  
**KANANI **- If you made any more noise I would have to be a deaf man not to hear you.  
**ZAKKU **- I wasn't that loud.  
**KANANI **- You were loud enough for me to hear you, as well as for those little animals to run from you. You have to remember, everything and anything can reveal your position. You seem unfocused enough to know this.  
**ZAKKU **- I know, I know…  
**KANANI **(Unconvinced)- You have said that many a time… I am starting to not believe you. (Zakku slouched slightly as he looked at Kanani as if trying to plead something. Kanani has a wooden stick and smacks Zakku's side, not to hurt him but to make him stand up straight. Zakku stood up straight) Stop it…don't try to plead to me…Stand up straighter. (Zakku complies) NOW…DOUBLE TIME…Go, go, go! (Zakku sprints as he starts to run around threw the woods, bushes, branches and rough terrain as Kanani follows.)  
**KANANI **-Come on! Quickly! (Kanani easily makes his way forward as Zakku runs but not fast enough to keep up as Kanani pulls ahead.)  
**ZAKKU **(Annoyed)- Easier said then done… (Zakku tried to keep up but found it difficult as he leapt over fallen logs and then would fall hitting a slope making him have to roll as he tried to keep up. Then, Kanani went out of sight as Zakku continued to run threw the woods, breathing hard from having to do so much running. He had been running all night and the running started to make his chest hurt. He leaped over another log only to be hit by a stick in the chest making him fall to the ground.)  
**KANANI **(Laugh)- Now why in the heck are you running without observing anything?  
**ZAKKU **- Huh? I was suppose to?  
**KANANI **(Laughs harder)- Why of course! Any haft-brained fool could run…did you see anything while you ran?  
**ZAKKU **- Uh…uh… (Zakku remains on the ground looking at Kanani)  
**KANANI **(Looks down)- I can't understand…you have lots of energy, so much that you are just playing when you are lying there as if you are in pain. (Zakku jumps up, looking at Kanani.) See…Come on focus.  
**ZAKKU **- I've been running around for hours…can't I rest for a minute…  
**KANANU **(Commanding voice)- NO! You are going to work for rest. Drop down, push-ups. I'd better hear some clapping.  
(Zakku did as he was told, dropping to the ground to begin to do push ups clapping each time he came up from doing push ups. Kanani walked off a few steps as another walked into the clearing. She was about the age of Zakku; wearing the same uniform that Kanani was wearing which meant her rank was Elite. She had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Zakku looked at her for a moment as Kanani glanced back, and hit him with the stick at the back of the neck, not hard enough to knock him out.)  
**ZAKKU **- OW!  
**KANANI **- Stay focused! And even more so start repeating the codes of conduct…You seem to have forgotten some rules. (Zakku returns to doing push-ups as Kanani looks at the young elite soldier standing in front of him.) My greetings, Shara, what brings you here?  
**SHARA **- I needed to talk to you about…(She glanced to Zakku. Kanani nods as he looks back at Shara, understanding the signal she gave him) Uingu was wondering about your progress.  
**KANANI **- It has only been a week…I need months before I feel remotely comfortable with him going on missions. He is still getting the last bits of that poison he has been feeding himself.  
**SHARA **- I know…I told him that when he asked me.  
**KANANI **(Questioning)- Asked you? Why would he ask you? You are not even his trainer…  
**SHARA **- He wants me to teach him Firebending.  
**KANANI **(Nods; Whispers)- I see…He isn't mature enough…he still hasn't grown out of being a Sonitus Tener Canis, but I am getting him close to being just a Sonitus Canis.  
**SHARA **(Deep breath)- How long, exactly?  
**KANANI **- Two months at least.  
**SHARA **(Sighs as if worried; Whispers)- That's bad…Uingu wants him ready to go in a week.  
**KANANU **(Annoyed and aggregated; Whispers)- A week?! He expects me to be done in a week? He's not ready…ZAK! (Gets Zakku's attention) Handstand, now! (Zakku flips over and stands on his hands keeping himself up with his strength. Turns to Shara whispering quietly) Shara, you told him that I think he needs more preparation, right? (Shara nods) He is too young…I don't think he can handle Warrior class missions. That's why we have the hierarchy! Regulars are trained to be able to deal with what they have to do…Warriors are trained to do what they must…. Elites are trained to do what they must for the greater good. This boy skipped the rank of Regular… It is a foolish move one Uingu's part.  
**SHARA **- Orders are orders… Uingu wants him to go into Yuili. He thinks that Zakku needs to see real action before he can effectively be trained.  
**KANANI **(Sighs; whispers)- If he dies… It's on his head, not mine. Zak is a capable soldier… That I am sure of…He's dedication, however, is what I am worried about. He is like a dog…no…a puppy. He will cling to you and be unflinchingly loyal, until you hit him where it hurts once... Then he will remain away, and always weary. Yuili, you say…  
**SHARA **- Yes… it is a small city. Rumors had it that the resistance is there, mounting an assault against the capital.  
**KANANI **- Any civilians there?  
**SHARA **(Shakes her head)- None, Kanani. Last intelligence said was that all citizens fled after the resistance was there.  
**KANANI **- I'm assuming that it is a 'search and destroy' mission with a lesser objective of capturing information?  
**SHARA **- Correct…What is he doing?  
(Kanani turns seeing Zakku still doing a handstand, except for the fact he was doing something similar to push-ups with his hands as he lowered himself down till his hair touched the ground and then pushed up straight.)  
**ZAKKU **(Light-hearted)- See what I can do!  
**KANANI **(Unimpressed)- Now…If you could use that energy for…I don't know, paying attention, then maybe I would be impressed. Better yet… Keep doing that, until I say other wise.  
**ZAKKU **(Wide-eyed)- But…but…but…my arms are starting to hurt!  
**KANANI **(Jokingly)- I am going to make you head hurt in a minute if you don't continue doing your exercising.  
**ZAKKU **(Acts like a soldier)- Yes sir! (Starts to work out)  
**SHARA **(To Kanani)- He's kind of young, wouldn't you say?  
**KANANI **- Turned 14 yesterday…He's not much older then you…In fact you both are the same age.  
**SHARA **(Surprised)- Really? Hum…  
**ZAKKU **- Kanani (Kanani ignores Zakku)… Kanani! (Again Kanani ignores Zakku.) KANANI! (Kanani turns)  
**KANANI **- What?  
**ZAKKU **(Grins)- Hi…Who you talkin' to? (Zakku looks at Shara, smiling kindly)  
**KANANI **(Puzzled)- What?...(Kanani's face looks completely confused. He stares for a moment and then shows annoyance as he pushes Zakku's feet so he falls backwards)…What did tell you a minute ago? Don't flirt with her!  
**SHARA **(Laughs softly to herself)- Don't be to hard on him, Kanani, as you said, he has only been here less then a month… (Puts a hand out to Zakku) …Name's Shara.  
(Kanani grunt in a way that seems that he negativity of Shara's gesture to help Zakku. Zakku takes Shara's hand and pulls himself up smiling. Shara stares at Zakku for a moment, seemingly confused at his smiling gesture.)  
**SHARA **- Not many people smile around here…  
**KANANI **- Don't think to much about that, Shara, Zak, here (Points to Zakku) has only two sides; happy or sad. Apparently…he is happy to see you… Brainless flirt, you ask me… (Kanani is joking and Zakku understands that as he seems not to mind.)  
**SHARA **(Laughs slightly)- I guess you are right, Kanani…So Zak, how is training.  
**ZAKKU **- Going well, thank you for asking, ma'am… (Zakku knows the ranks and instantly salutes Shara)  
**KANANI **- Not as well as I'd like, Zakku. (Zakku looks at Kanani for a moment as if he is going to do something)  
**SHARA **- Zak…(Zakku's attentions shifts to Shara) You know about that war, correct?  
**ZAKKU **- Uh…I've heard rumors… That's about it.  
**SHARA **(Nods)- Understandable… Kanani, you don't mind if I tell him? (Shrugs as he shakes his head.) The Organization has been at war with the Coalition, a group of Fire Nation General that has been endangering the survival of the empire. (Zakku stares internally as he listens) The Organization has heard of a plan to try and undermined the authority of the Fire Lord. As you know, we can't allow that to occur. So, Uingu has ordered that the Warrior ranks and a chosen few Elites to go to Yuili. (Zakku nods in understanding) That is the location of rebel forces that we believe are going to attack the Capital.  
(Zakku nods as he is quiet for a moment. Kanani glances away, showing his disapproval of using Zakku for any manner of fighting.)  
**SHARA **- Considering you skills and abilities, Uingu has decided to send you as well, Zakku.  
**ZAKKU **(Looks over to Kanani)- Hey, Kanani, are you going to go to Yuili, too?  
**KANANI **(Nods after a moment)- Shara, tell Uingu I will accompany Zakku…If Uingu wants to undermined my training, then at least make him allow me to make sure Zak remains out of trouble…Tell him?  
**SHARA **- Of course…Anything you want, general. (Shara turns to walk away, but pauses)…Pleasure to meet you, Zakku; you seem like a nice guy. (Shara turned walking further away. Zakku watches her only to feel Kanani hit him in the chest knocking him down. Zakku looks up at Kanani's face.)  
**KANANI **- Zak, contain yourself, will you… There is a reason we have the rule against perusing relationships…  
**ZAKKU **- I know, I know… No relationships, outside of mentor-apprentice. Failure to fall this code will result in punishment that will range from extra training to severe physical harm… I know.  
**KANANI **-Then stop doing things that make me have to hit you…how many times do you want me to knock you down?  
**ZAKKU **(Grins slightly)- That depends, how many times _can_ you knock me down?  
**KANANI **(Shakes his head)- Why can't you be serious?  
**ZAKKU **- Because, being serious all the time is boring…  
**KANANI **-Get back to exercising, Zak.  
**ZAKKU **- Exercising is also boring too…Can't you entertain me? A story… Something… Maybe?  
**KANANI **- The only reason it is boring is because you can't take it seriously… Not everything is fun and games you know.  
**ZAKKU **- Yes…I know…but that doesn't mean I can't crack off a smile or joke, does it?  
**KANANI **- I guess not…even if it did, you wouldn't listen to it… (Kanani turns to leave.)  
**ZAKKU **(Watching Kanani leave)- Does that mean training is over?  
**KANANI **(Still leaving)- For now, yes… I need to talk to Uingu…  
**ZAKKU **- You're just going to leave me here?  
**KANANI **- Go to camp if you get lonely…I expect to see you being a gentlemen to other female members.  
**ZAKKU **- Come on, Kanani, you know me…  
**KANANI **- That's why I am worried…  
(Zakku watches as Kanani leaves and thinks for a moment. Kanani begins to laugh as he walks into the woodland.)  
**ZAKKU **(Runs after)- Wait! What do you mean? (Kanani still laughing) Stop laughing at me! (Kanani is still laughing) I'm serious!  
**KANANI **(Jokingly; Out of sight.)- You never were serious before!


	9. Inheritance, Act 2

_Avatar: The Last Airbender is not owned by me and is under the administration of Viacom. I own nothing... NOTHING! Also, I own nothing of Square-enix...I SWEAR! This is a fan-based story._

**ACT II **  
**SETTING**: A day or two after Zakku training with Kanani. It is near noon, however, that is only visible by the light that is coming in from above. The camp is more of a town in size and located in the center of a large mountain that has a deep crater in the center of it so that the sunlight is only visible during solar noon. The city-like camp has a central courtyard that is stone while there is a central hole in the courtyard that leads into a large chamber that would be a good thirty foot drop. There the main part of the encampment is with hundreds of interconnected tunnels and the center is merely the nexus which all of the tunnels lead to. A single soldier is sitting lazily against the wall in the nexus. He was sleeping.  
**?? **(Kicks sleeping soldier)- ZAK! Wake up, you lazy Bastard. (The man sleeping suddenly wakes up.)  
**ZAKKU **- Up…( Zakku yawns; Jumps up)…Ok, I am tired…It happens… (Glances around seeing that it wasn't a higher up)…Oh…what?  
**?? **- Hehe…Kanani told me that you were a lazy person…He asked me to help you out.  
**ZAKKU **- What? Does Kanani not trust me?  
**?? **- Don't take it personally, Zak…  
**ZAKKU **(Rubs eye)- And…who are you?  
**?? **(Smiles)- Kinseu…Warrior.  
**ZAKKU **- Kinseu… So…why did Kanani send you?  
**KINSEU **- Well… (Scratches his chin)…I guess it was something about keeping you out of trouble…or something, I don't know, I stopped listening to Kanani after the hundredth time of him lecturing me about moralities and such…  
**ZAKKU **- That sounds like Kanani…  
**KINSEU **- So…You are Zakku, I heard about you…a real trouble maker, says Xizzen… immature, rash, uncoordinated, arrogant, quick-tempered…You can stop me if I have insulated you…  
**ZAKKU **-But you haven't said anything that isn't true… (Zakku laughs as Kinseu does as well.)  
**KINSEU **(Grins slightly)- Sounds like you are an ok guy… So… did you get the lecture about Lupuz, yet?  
**ZAKKU **(Shrugs slightly)- Not really…Pretty much he told me that the Organization is the will of the Fire Nation, that we are…  
**ZAKKU & KINSEU **(In unison)- Protectors of the Homeland…(Zakku and Kinseu look at each other then laugh.)  
**KINSEU **(Smiling)- Good to see that there is someone with humor in the organization… Telling jokes to Kanani is kind of risky…he'll either laugh at your face, or he will flat out not get it. So…How do you like Shara? (Kinseu grins slightly, as if remembering something from the past that was amusing to him.)  
**ZAKKU **- I like her…She seems really nice…I guess…Why?  
**KINSEU **- Because it seems like a common thing among all you new regs…  
**ZAKKU **(Turns head slightly)- Reg? I'm not a reg… I am in the Warrior Class…  
(Kinseu looks surprised as he begins to walk down one of the halls along with Zakku. Kinseu has dull amber eyes and a slightly battle hardened look along with an aura that seems to be quiet cheerful.)  
**KINSEU **(Surprised)- You're…You're not? I have never seen you before…and you're a Warrior?  
**ZAKKU **(Cheerful; unserious) T--hat's—right.  
**KINSEU **- That's uncommon…how old are you?  
**ZAKKU **- Fourteen.  
(Kinseu laughs as if he can't believe what he has just been told. He stands taller then Zakku by almost a complete foot. Zakku only stands at 5'4")  
**KINSEU **- Really!? Jezz… and I was starting to think that I was just tall…Come on… I want you to meet some of the Warrior ranks…It's best to get yourself familiar with all the faces of your comrades. You know?  
**ZAKKU **- That makes sense, I guess. So…what does the Warrior Rank mean?  
(Kinseu laughs again. However, he quickly realizes that Zakku is serious.)  
**KINSEU **(Serious look)- Oh…you're serious…Are you telling me that you got promoted to Warrior without knowing what that rank entitles?! My…my…Uingu you have really done it this time….  
**ZAKKU **(Questioning look)- What do you mean?  
**KINSEU **(Smiles)- It means nothing… I am just surprised that's all…Normally, I would think that they would at least give you a crash course of what it means…Then again…I guess that's why Kanani sent me to talk to you.  
(The two warriors enter another area of the Organization stronghold. It is more crowded as about fifteen or twenty Warrior-classed soldiers along with a few regulars wander around, eating rations or training with each other.)  
**KINSEU **- Normally, I would have thought I would have seen you around, if you were a Warrior…considering the last recruiting period was about two…three weeks ago…Why they recruited you later then everyone else, I don't know but you need to know that as a Warrior, you are expected to be quiet a bit more superior as compared to a Reg… You are permitted to send letters to your family…a luxury compared to the Elite class. You are given a standard issue uniform, as you undoubtedly have already learned. You are permitted…and know I stretch the word… to carry personal items, such as extra knives, custom made sword, and or anything that will make you more effective fighter…however, they can not bare the marks of your family name or of your homeland…do you want the Rebels to come and destroy your home after we destroyed theirs? I don't think so….  
**ZAKKU **- What is an Elite?  
(Kinseu stares at Zakku for a long moment, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. After a moment, Kinseu put his hand on Zakku's shoulder as if comforting him.)  
**KINSEU **- Oh…my…god…kid…You are lucky that you have me to help you….If I were not here… It would be like you asking was the ground the sky…(Loud, joking, cheerful)…Don't worry, my little broth'ar, Zakky! I'm going to educate you! (Hugs Zakku in a joking manner)…Don't worry…You won't be completely in the dark ANYMORE!  
**ZAKKU **(Moving; Trying to get out)- Let go of me…  
**KINSEU **(Jokingly)- NO! I need to KEEP YOU SAFE! You understand…poor, poor, young, miss-informed brother! You need to be SAFE from your ignorance!  
**ZAKKU **(Still struggling)- No! I'm dead serious, let go…  
**KINSEU **- If you insist…  
(Kinseu releases Zakku. Kinseu is still smiling, showing he was only joking around. He looks over to a small group of Warrior ranked Lupuz soldiers.)  
**KINSEU **(Loud; as if in a commanding tone)- My brothers! I bring to you, our newest member… (Kinseu pushes Zakku forward so that three Warriors can look at him. They do not have an expression on their faces but they seem attentive and watching Zakku with almost piercing vigilantes.)… His name is Zakku! He's fourteen and a Warrior!  
**??(1) **- Warrior?! Are you sure? Sure he isn't just lying?  
**KINSEU **(Nods) Yes, yes I'm sure. He was recruited by Kanani.  
**??(3) **- I though Kanani wasn't recruiting anyone anymore…  
**KINSEU **- I guess he is the exception!  
(The three soldiers laugh in unison as they look at Zakku.)  
**??(1) **- That kid?! Are you serious! Are you dead serious!? LOOK at him! What type of weaponry does he specialize in?  
**ZAKKU **- I'm a swordsman…  
**??(3) **(Questioning look)- You have to be the greatest swordsman if you made it past Reg at the age of fourteen.  
**??(1) **(Look of disgust)- The organization is getting desperate… soon, they will be recruiting babies…  
**KINSEU **- Hey,(Louder) Hey…I was only sixteen when I was recruited…So what if he is a little young, give him a chance…Let's see what you can do!  
**ZAKKU **(Questioning look)- What?!  
**??(1) **- I like that idea… Let's see what this…Warrior can do…  
**ZAKKU **- Bu…  
**KINSEU **(To Zakku)- Don't worry Zak, you'll easily bet him… (To the other Lupuz Soldier) Ok, Zeel…You going to fight Zak…no killing though.  
**ZEEL **- Fine, captain…(Zeel leaves to get his weapon and to clear an area for him to fight. Zakku looks at Kinseu with a horrified look on his face.)  
**ZAKKU **- Wh…why?  
**KINSEU **- Come one Zak, you had to have seen it already…Lupuz is like a wolf pack! I just saved you! You need to prove that you are someone to be feared! That you are someone who can hold his own against other Warriors… If you don't try to prove yourself, you will be lost in the wind…You have to show yourself! Don't worry about, Zeel…  
(Zeel draws his sword showing it to be a very, very large sword. Zakku stared at the sword)  
**KINSEU **(Sees Zakku's horrified expression)- Don't worry about the sword, Zakky… You can take him…The sword's only the size of a man…  
**ZAKKU **-You…You said it would be easy.  
**KINSEU **- Oh…I said that…(Kinseu looks like he is confused.)… Oh, don't worry about Zeel, he's slow as a turtle on land, and has the brains of one…(Shoves Zakku forward)… Just make sure you don't get hit by the blade…  
**ZAKKU **(Sarcastic)- Ya, that was exactly what I wanted to do…  
**KINSEU **- Oh…and if you lose…you will be ridiculed for the rest of your life…No pressure…(Kinseu smiles as he runs taking cover behind a chair.)  
**ZAKKU **- Why are you hiding there?  
**KINSEU **(Surprise)- What? You can't see the size of his sword?! It's the size of two men! He could cut me in half on accident…I'm not crazy enough to stay nearby where he could kill me! Good luck, though.  
(Zakku turns only to see a blade come at him, which makes him instantly side step to get out of the way. The sword misses Zakku, who stares at Zeel as if not knowing what was happening. The soldier lifts the sword and side swipes with it. Zakku merely duck under it. Zeel stops and turns.)  
**ZEEL **- ARE you just playing?  
**ZAKKU **-…Well…I was just trying to make you feel like you were doing well.  
(Zeel narrows his gaze as he swings again at Zakku, who again, easily dodges and hits Zeel in the side as he runs behind Zeel.)  
**ZAKKU **- What? Did I say something?  
**ZEEL **- Are you a fighter, or a dancer?  
**ZAKKU **- Your own fault you can't hit me… (Zeel swipes again at Zakku, who easily dodges again.)… I think that what you are doing is called insanity…  
**ZEEL **- Stop talking!  
**ZAKKU **- What? Is there something wrong with talking? (Zeel lunged forward; Zakku again sidesteps and punches Zeel in the face. The Warrior takes a few steps back before shaking his head.)…And you're a Warrior?  
**ZEEL **- Shut up!  
(Zakku draws his sword out and summersaults backwards as Zeel attack with a swipe. Then, Zakku dashed forward only to have Zeel step out of the way as well swiping again. Desperately, Zakku lifted his sword to block it. It knocked him to the side, however didn't cause any physical harm as Zakku used one hand and pushed of the ground and did a half turn spin landing a yard or so away from Zeel. Several other Warriors gathered to watch, seeing Zakku seemingly easily hold his own against Zeel, the next soldier in line for the Warrior Captain rank. Zakku watched Zeel lung forward again, only this time, Zakku jumped forward, stepping on the large blade, sending it flat to the ground as he ran across the metal sword up. With a yell he slashed for Zeel's face, a downward strike. Zeel stepped backwards only to have the tip of the blade cut his eye lid, but not far enough to cut the eye. Zeel yelled in pain as blood blinded him in the eye for a moment. Zakku landed a fraction of a meter from Zeel only to realize he made a step too far and was hit across the room into a column, his head hitting first, by Zeel's fist. Zakku felt a severe pain in his head as he stood up again, seeing the enraged look of Zeel as he rushed forward, catching Zakku around the throat and lifting him up choking him.  
**ZEEL **- You are going to pay for that, you bastard! (Zeel tightens his grip causing Zakku extreme pain in his throat as he could not breathe at all.) …Last word?  
(Zakku grinned as he slammed his foot into Zeel's face. There was a look of bewilderment on Zeels face as Zakku kicked again and again until finally, Zeel released Zakku and walked back in a daze. Zakku then dashed forward punching Zeel in the face, taking the soldier down. There is silence as everyone who looks on looks slightly shocked that Zeel was defeated by some newbie. Kinseu slowly rises from behind the chair he was hidding behind.)  
**KINSEU **(Surprise)- You won!  
**ZAKKU **(Breathing hard)- You…sound surprised…(Revelation) You didn't know if I would win…  
**KINSEU **- Don't take it personal…Zeel was one of the top soldier under me…  
**ZAKKU **(Surprise)- TOP! You…you said it would be easy! EASY! E-A-S-Y!  
**KINSEU **- Ya…Easy to lose…  
**ZAKKU **(Dumbfounded)- I…I…I'm going to kill you! (Zakku dashes at Kinseu and starts to choke him)  
**KINSEU **(Choking)- You…yo…Won…did…n't you…  
**ZAKKU **- I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!(Zakku starts to shake Kinseu as he chokes him)  
**KINSEU **- NO, Please don't! I could have kids!  
**ZAKKU **- LIER! (Zakku starts to release Kinseu)  
**KINSEU **- I could…


	10. Inheritance, Act 3

_You know the story... I don't own Avatar, Viacom, Squaresoft/Square-enix, whatever... Now t'is time for orders of the great Organization Lupuz. Special thanks to __ARTEMIS FOWL DOLLIE, for first review..._

**ACT III **  
**SETTING**: Few day's later. Early morning with in the Organization Lupuz encampment. Six Warrior Class soldiers stand at attention in front the Elite Class stand at attention as Uingu walks out in front to announce the plans.  
**UINGU **- Soldiers of the Organization…Do you know why you have been called here?  
**WARRIORS **(In unison)- No, sir.  
**UINGU **- If you remember the Puzul Incident then you should have a good background…In Yuili, we have gotten reports of Rebel forces moving threw the area and using it…  
**ZAKKU **(Whispers quietly to Kinseu)- Who's Puzul?  
**KINSEU **(Quiet shush)- Do you want to get caught talking…  
**UINGU **(Continuing as if undisturbed)- …As loyal soldiers of the Empire, we can not allow such treason to be allowed. Thus, we must attack these rebels quickly and precisely… Kanani will divide you among the Elites heading out; Himself, Shara, and Xizzen. (Uingu turns allowing Kanani to step forward)  
**KANANI **- As Uingu said, I shall divide you between teams of three the, one Elite and two Warriors. Shara will be leading, Xir, and Zeuri to cause a distraction. Xizzen along with Zeel and Balzer shall assassinate the leaders their. I shall be leading Zakku and Kinseu to gather intell and if needed, move in to the flank of the enemy. Yuili is located in the hills of the Fire Nation and is, for the most part, isolated. However, this isolation doesn't mean that we should ignore the severity of what has occurred. It has close proximity to the capital and, more importantly, to the Fire Lord, himself. As our sworn duty, we can not allow these rebels to have any remote chance of victory. Such chance would only encourage and strengthen our enemy. The Organization, is not prepare to fight the rebellion if it were to grow in any more size. The information that we gather today could prove valuable do to this one, key information that we uncovered from one of our agents. Puzul is located near Yuili… For you three, (Points to Zakku, Zeuri and Balzer) Puzul is a traitor to the Organization and nothing more…(Kanani's eyes betray him, showing a slight agonizing feeling that he felt saying the words) As all rebels, they must be treated as what they are; Traitors, and anarchists, willing to bring down the great empire. Now… arrange as instructed and further information on your jobs will be given to you by your Elite commanders. (The six Warrior Soldiers divide as instructed. Zakku remains by Kinseu as Kanani walks up to them.)  
**KINSEU **- GREAT Speech Kanani! I was moved!  
**KANANU **- Please Kinseu, don't make me regret ever recommending you for Captain status…  
**ZAKKU **- So…this is the end of Pre-training? (Kanani glances to Zakku)  
**KANANI **- Yes…This will be your first taste of 'real' combat.  
**KINSEU **- Not true… (Kanani looks surprised slightly as Kinseu)  
**KANANI **(Confused; annoyed)- …What did you do, Kinseu…  
**KINSEU **- Nothing that didn't need to happen…  
**KANANI **- You got him into a fight….Didn't you…  
**KINSEU **(Innocent) No…  
**ZAKKU **- Yes.  
**KINSEU **- Who you going to believe? (Kanani glances from Zakku to Kinseu)  
**KANANI **-Hum… I'm leaning toward Zak.  
**KINSEU **- Son of a bit…  
**KANANI **- Don't take it personal Kinseu…You are just not believable…  
**KINSEU **- Thanks…(Kinseu looks away for a moment)  
**KANANI **(Laughs)- Calm down, Kinseu…  
**ZAKKU **- Kanani…I asked Kinseu…who is Puzul.  
(Kinseu and Kanani stare at Zakku for a long moment. They say nothing as Kinseu pats Kanani's shoulder.)  
**KINSEU **- Tell him, before _he_ tells him…(Kinseu walks off alone down the hall.)  
(Zakku watches Kinseu for a moment and then turns his attention back to Kanani.)  
**KANANI **- Zakku…walk with me… (Kanani walks a few steps as Zakku follows him. Kanani is silent for a long moment as he walks down one of the halls into a more reclusive area were less people are.)  
**KANANI **(Quietly)- Zak, you need to understand that the Organization was made to defend the Empire from those who speak against it…(Zakku nods)…but, not every person a part of the Organization believe it…That's why I tell you everyday, never lose the pride of being a member of Lupuz, never give up…Puzul was once a part of the Organization…  
**ZAKKU **(Questioning)- Once?  
**KANANI **(Nods)- Yes, Puzul was a soldier (Pauses for a long moment which makes Zakku show a confused look) …an Elite Class soldier…One of the best Firebenders in the entire Organizations…most of the veteran soldiers don't like talking about it. Puzul was like a father to anyone and everyone. He was like you…A lot like you…  
**ZAKKU **- Really?  
**KANANI **(Nods)- Really. He left the Organization, and with him, half of the group…That's what started this war…  
**ZAKKU **(Rubs chin)- So…Puzul started the rebellion…  
**KANANI **(Nods)- Yes, those who left were some of Puzul's and Chizen's friends…  
**ZAKKU **-Chizen?  
**KANANI **-…A Reg… Who along with Puzul created a Coalition of Generals… whom we do not know the names of and have been resisting the will of the Empire.  
**ZAKKU **- How?  
**KANANI **- Puzul believes that he is doomed to the fate of an Echo…  
**ZAKKU **- An…Echo?  
(Kanani is silent for a long moment. He turns seeing Shara comes up, her expression unreadable. She glanced from Zakku to Kanani, then repeats.)  
**SHARA **- Kanani, sir. (Salutes) All forces are prepared to go when ordered…(Looks to Zakku; Smiles) Hello Zak…  
(Zakku is about to say something, when Kanani stomps on his foot hard, making Zakku yell out in pain as he goes down to rub his foot. Kanani smirks as he looks at Shara.)  
**KANANI **- Please, Shara, don't encourage him…He has enough trouble sticking to the rules without you trying to tempt him…(Shara laughs slightly)  
**SHARA **- I'm glad someone isn't afraid of showing some emotions once in a while…  
(Kinseu comes behind Shara, and puts his hand on her shoulder.)  
**KINSEU **- I'm insulted! I thought by now you would see that I am a quiet nice person…(Kinseu grins)  
**SHARA **(Cold)- Remove your hand…or I will show you another way to remove it…(Kinseu doesn't remove his hand)  
**KINSEU **(Flirting)- Come on, Shara…  
**SHARA **- OFF! (Kinseu backs up slightly as he releases Shara's shoulder)  
**SHARA **- Kanani, why don't you step on Kinseu's feet?  
**KANANI **- Bacause, I'm not worried that Kinseu will accidentally impregnate someone… (Do to Kanani's blunt honesties, everyone is quiet as Zakku looks at Kanani scratching his head as if wanting to say something but can't do to embarrassment.)  
**KINSEU **(Laughs)- HAHA! Zak! Don't worry…Kanani has you back…Haha! (Kinseu again puts his hand on Shara's shoulder who immediately pouches his side, making him yell out in pain.)  
**KANANI **- Hum… I guess I need to learn to be less blunt…  
**SHARA **- I think you embarrassed him… (Looks at Zakku in an almost flirting manner.)  
**ZAKKU **(Forces a smile)- No…Uh…just…Surprised… (Shara stares at Zakku for a long moment, an uncomforted look is on Kanani's face. He sticks to the dogmatic idea of the conduct permitted and knows the relationship between Zakku, Shara, and Kinseu is in violation.)  
**KANANI **(Clears throat; Gets the teams attention)- Shara, tell Xizzen that all teams are ready…  
**SHARA **(Bows)- Yes sir. (Turns to leave)  
**KINSEU **- Well…That was entertaining… I had no idea that Zak had the power to change colors.  
(Zakku punches Kinseu in the shoulder, making him yell again.)  
**KINSEU **- Damnit…Kanani has gotten to you too…  
**KANANI **- You two…You never listen to the rules, do you…  
**KINSEU **- Is this another lecture?  
**KANANI **(Calmly)- No…But I am going to make you two clean the entire mess hall by yourselves, and then you will train without having any food for at least two days…You understand!  
**KINSEU **- Yes, sir.  
**ZAKKU **- Sir…yes, sir.  
**KANANI **- Then lets go…The operations are going to start at sunset. (Kanani begins to walk away as Kinseu closely follows, looking like he is trying to talk to Kanani. Zakku follows quietly. Kanani slows down to walk next to Zakku.)  
**KANANI **- Don't worry, kid… This is you first mission…you will have hundreds more…  
**ZAKKU **- Really?  
**KANANI **- Yes…Remember, protect what matters to you, for if you don't, you will lose what matters most and then you will lose everything…Hold on to your beliefs and you will go far.


	11. Inheritance, Act 4

_Double for the price of one... Well, because I feel like a nice person. Remember... I don't own ANYTHING! This is a FANFICTION I made up._

**ACT IV **  
**SETTING**: In the region located south from the capital. It is a forest area with a single main stone path that leads to the city of Yuili. The path is made from white stone and has over growth on the sides of the path. It is quiet; the sun is down with only a dim glow from where it set. The stars and moon are visible as the only movements are patrols that are walking down and up the path. They wear samurai like armor and have long katana on their backs. There is a steel helmet that covers their face so that they are not recognized. One of the soldiers turns, walking towards a signpost when another soldier lands a devastating jump kick to the helmet. The samurai like soldier instantly falls as pieces of the helmet can be seen broken inward. Another soldier sees and is about to run, only to be lifted from the ground by a soldier who has a heavy looking sword on his back. The large-sword-barring soldier sends the other into a tree, taking the katana blade. The other man hits the tree and walks backward only to be struck down by the katana sword.  
**KANANI **(Quiet, stern)- Group up! (Kanani goes to a crouch as the other soldier does the same. Another comes from the woods further down, there in case any of the patrol had run that way.)  
**KINSEU **- Well, that was fun…Are we going to start doing some work?  
**ZAKKU **(Quiet; hiss-like)- Quiet…while I was down there I could hear sand see some enemies...  
**KANANI **- How many is 'some'?  
**ZAKKU **- 'Bout seven or eight.  
**KINSEU **- That little…I think I can take them…  
**KANANI **- No…we can't attack straight out…If the resistance gets knowledge of our movements…It will make it a hundred times as difficult to move it.  
(There is a sudden movement that makes the three Lupuz Soldiers jump as they look back. The movement is gone as Kinseu moves in to investigate.)  
**KINSEU **- Might have been a rabbit or something…  
**KANANI **(Uncertain)- Maybe… (Kanani stares into the wooded area. He is quiet for several moments before relaxing.) …We are going to move in towards the city…Kinseu, check out that sound, if you hear it again, follow it…If it is a rebel, I don't want him to be disturbing me ever again. Meet up with us in five…at the southern entrance.  
**KINSEU **- Right, understood sir. (Kinseu runs into the brush. After moments nothing can be heard.)  
**KANANI **- Come on… (Kanani moves silently forward, his mask covering any expression.)  
(Zakku follows Kanani, quietly. They move down the path towards the city. Zakku glances over to Kanani.)  
**KANANI **(Without looking)- What Zak? (Kanani pauses on a ledge which gives him a view on the city. It seems to glow from lights that are lit, as well as blue from the moon light. Movement can bee seen from further down from very slight movements of bushes. It is the other two Lupuz groups.)  
**ZAKKU **- I was wondering, what is it like being an Elite? (Zakku stops next to Kanani)  
**KANANI **(Sighs; Shakes head)- You shouldn't allow you mind to wonder on such trivial things…  
**ZAKKU **- Please…Kanani…Tell me?  
**KANANI **- It's like any other soldier rank. You are expected to do more, do to your title. But, being an Elite Soldier has draw backs…Most of us go nuts and lose sight of who they are…  
**ZAKKU **(Recalling what Kanani said in briefing)-…Echo?  
**KANANI **(Looks at Zakku)- That's right…you actually listened to me…  
**ZAKKU **(Shrugs)- I have my moments…  
**KANANU **(Sarcastically)- Right…  
**ZAKKU **- So…what is an Echo exactly?  
**KANANI **- You do not know? My goodness, Zak, you, a half way educated person, I would think would know something as important as what an Echo is. (Kanani starts to walk off, his sword drawn.)  
**ZAKKU **- Wait! You didn't answer my question. (Zakku follows his own sword out ready to fight as he grits his teeth nervously. He moves quickly, following Kanani to the main path. A group of rebel soldiers walk up the path. They turn to see the Lupuz soldiers and look surprised as Kanani and Zakku charge together at the enemy who draw their katana blades. Zakku moves to the left as Kanani moves to the right. Zakku rolls as the katana blades nearly strike him. Now, Zakku is to the left and behind the Patrol. The rebels are in a group of four, two split off to fight Zakku. The two soldiers thrust at Zakku, who merely side steps away and attacks for the first soldier, however is stopped when the second moves his blade to defend his comrade. Zakku is temporarily surprised but defends himself from the second soldier's counterattack. It is a quick overhead strike that makes Zakku cringe slightly as his steel sword starts to shake violently. Zakku jumps back as the first solder turns and strikes at his chest. Zakku stares for a moment as the two, katana wielding soldiers charge at him. Zakku side steps to the left, out of the way of the two soldiers and then attacks the solder farthest to the left with a reinforced swiping attack. The blow is sudden as the foe topples over in a few steps as Zakku turns to face the last opponent. Zakku's eyes are focused on his enemy, a sight that Kanani rarely saw. Zakku had killed people before, and the death of the rebel seemed not to faze him. The comrade of the fallen soldier seemed to not see it that way and instantly charged at Zakku yelling loudly. Zakku dashed forward, ducking down under the first strike weaving out and slashing with his sword at the enemy's throat. The man made a gargling sound as he fell to the ground. Zakku sheathed his sword and closed his eyes for a moment. However, he heard a sound behind him which made him react but lowering himself to the ground and pivoting to the side. Zakku was about to attack but stopped to see it was Kanani. Zakku stared for a moment before his nerves started to calm down.)  
**KANANI **- I'm guessing these are not the first people you have killed… (Zakku turns, shaking his head with an empty expression on his face.)  
**ZAKKU **- You're right.  
**KANANI **(Walks forward showing no blood on his blade, yet the two enemies he had faced are dead)- Hum… Why did you do it?  
**ZAKKU **(Follows)- You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…  
**KANANI **- That right…  
**ZAKKU **- Ya…So…what did you mean by Echo?  
(Kanani moves towards an overlooking position that gave Kanani another vantage point that was at the grouping point. He glanced over to Zakku.)  
**KANANI **- An Echo…You know…the second sound you hear after you yell into an empty area…  
**ZAKKU **- …Don't play a pun on me…  
**KANANI **- You need to relax, Zak… Take a breather…lighten up…  
**ZAKKU **- You are seriously telling me that I need to lighten up.  
**KANANI **- I guess I am…(Kanani draws his sword, and lightly touches his forehead on the cool metal.  
**ZAKKU **- I never have seen you use the sword… Never… Seems to me that all that sword is, is a heavy pendant…  
**KANANI **- So? This sword is heavy and hard to use at a moments notice.  
**ZAKKU **(Stares for a moment)- Then why don't you get a lighter one?  
**KANANI **- Because it is a symbol of my pride….and a dream…  
**ZAKKU **(Turns head slightly)- What dream?  
(Kinseu came out of the under bush, his sword still out with a bit of blood on it. He snuck behind Kanani)  
**KANANI **(Changing subject)- Kinseu… you know I get jumpy when someone tries to sneak up on me…don't you think I might accidentally render you useless?  
**KINSEU **- How did you know?  
**KANANI **- Not to hard really…Took care of our 'friend'? (Zakku glanced to Kinseu's blade)  
**KINSEU **- He's just 'sleeping'.  
(Kanani nods as he looks over to Kinseu and Zakku. There is a serious look on his face.)  
**KANANI **- When the first group causes a distraction, we will move in…Grab whatever intell you can…Kinseu, I want you to focus on getting the intell. Zakku, you will cause havoc… (Zakku stared at Kanani as he nodded.)… Attack the main armories. I will help take out the leader if second group fails…We regroup at the west wall, before you take any other action I have not ordered… No heroes today. Got it?  
**KINSEU **- You can count on me…Heroes don't last long here…  
**ZAKKU **- Right…I got it…Really….When do we go? (Zakku seemed anxious to move.)  
(There was a sudden explosion as the sound of shouting could be heard. Kanani turned as flames hit the large structures in the city, erupting into waves of loud bangs. Kanani was quiet as he crouched watching quietly as the rebel forces seemed to move to the eastern position to find out what happened.)  
**KANANI **(Move out gesture)- Begin mission.  
(Zakku and Kinseu nodded as the turned, and leaped off the side of the cliff face, landing on the ground and going into a roll as Kanani turned towards the path to sprint down it to make sure no patrols managed to escape.)


	12. Inheritance, Act 5

_I don't own anything of the Avatar: The Last Airbender, Viacom. This is a Fanbased story... Rated M for language, and other things... Feed back would be nice to have... PLEASE Comment._

_zfzfzfz_

_

* * *

_

**ACT V **  
**SETTING**: Inside of the encampment as flames from the attack from the eastern position of the camp, lighten the area with a dim red glow. Zakku and Kinseu quietly scale the wall top, moving on the ledges of the wall structure, eyes focused on the movement of enemies. Quickly, they scale down to the ground, glancing nervously around as the movement of enemy rebels can be heard echoing down the street.  
**KINSEU **- Hey, Zak, remember, we meet here before we do anything rash…And I heard from Kanani, that you are…  
**ZAKKU **- I know…Don't get yourself killed, Kinseu. (With his forearm he hits Kinseu's forearm with a friendly gesture.)  
**KINSEU **- Wasn't planning on dying today…I still need to get, Shara to kiss me…Hehe…Good luck to you too…Then again, you are making it really hard for me to get anywhere with her…  
(Zakku and Kinseu smile slightly as they turn running down the street towards their designated attack points. Zakku doesn't turn back as he quickly sprints down the street. After he turns the corner, a group of rebels charge down the street toward the east side. Zakku watches as they disappear after turning a corner. Quickly, Zakku continues down the street past an intersection. He stops after a few feet and turns, raising his sword after noticing out of the corner of his eye two rebels riding Komodo Rhinos. The two riders turn the corner only to have Zakku colliding with the riders with his shoulder, knocking them off of the Komodo Rhinos. All three soldiers hit the ground hard as Zakku rolled to stand first as the riders stood as well. The riders had more of long staff like weapons, or guandao. They instantly charged as Zakku moved to the side, pushing off the side of a building and flipping away from the pointed blades. They turned and lunged at Zakku as he landed behind them. Zakku rolled to the side, causing the soldiers to hit nothing but hard stone. They dragged their blades after Zakku, who continued to roll backwards away from the sharpened blades. He planted his hands for a moment and pushed up landing on one of the Rhinos, a grin on his face as the riders looked at him. The reigns of the Komodo Rhino were in Zakku's hand before they realized what he was doing. He yanked hard on the leather reigns, which made the Rhino jump and charge as Zakku turned the beast at the two Rhinos and jumped off as the Riders eyes opened wide as the beast sent the hard into the walls. Zakku landed on the ground as he watched the Rhino continue to charge colliding with a building and going straight threw as the two rebel soldiers laid on either side of the streets. Zakku turned to the last Komodo Rhino only to have it in his face completely. Zakku was motionless as the creature stared at him. Its horn was against Zakku's chest which gave Zak the impression that the beast had his life in its hands. Zakku touched the horn gently rubbing it as he slowly moved away from the horn's point, continuing to rub the horn till he was next to the beast's head.)  
**ZAKKU **- Hello, my friend… I am going to set you free…Understand?  
(The Rhino seemed to grunt as it moved his head as Zakku placed his hand on the beast's head.)  
**ZAKKU **(Smiles)- That's right…I just need you to help me with something… (A sinister grin appears on Zakku's face as he climbs onto the back of the beast.)  
(One of the armories is down the street with two guards on guard. The seem bored however quickly turn to a surprised and horror filled look as they leap to the sides to see a Komodo Rhino charge threw the wall as Zakku seemed to be laughing as the beast sends wood flying about along with weapons and armor. The two guard look threw the hole that was in the wall, scared slightly as the Rhino charges out the other side.)  
**REBEL GUARD LEADER **- Should we stop him?  
**REBEL GUARD REGULAR **- Are you crazy? That is a freaking Komodo Rhino…  
(Zakku continues to charge the Rhino threw walls causing structures to collapse. Zakku liked causing havoc. He found it easy to accomplish as well as a way to get out some anger. Zakku continued to move the beast to charge threw the doors of armories or into groups of soldiers. He pulled on the reigns as he saw flames hit the path in front of his as well as explosions erupt at his sides. He turned the beast to see a group of rebels standing in front of him, swords drawn.)  
**REBEL COMMANDER **- It's over! You have no where to run, Rogue.  
(Zakku stared at the rebel confused by the last words)  
**ZAKKU **- Rogue? What are you talking about?  
**REBEL COMMANDER **- Don't play dumb with us…(Realized Zakku doesn't seem to understand as well as his younger age)… You're serious, kid? The Organization…Don't listen to them…What did they promise you?  
**ZAKKU **(Angry; Annoyed) - Don't try to confuse me.  
**REBEL COMMANDER **- Kid, the Organization is lying to you…  
**ZAKKU **(Enraged)- Shut up! (Zakku charges the Rhino at the rebel group who attempt to fight back but find it is futile do to the fact Zakku is charging with a Komodo Rhino. The rebels are tossed easily to the side as Zakku continues to run with the beast.)  
**REBEL COMMANDER **- KID! You can't run from the truth! Eventually, you will see the truth…Even if it destroys you!  
(Zakku continues running with the Rhino down on of the many city streets. Kinseu is running down the street with papers in his hands as two guards are chasing him. Zakku motions the Rhino's reigns, making it hit the two guards into a wall. Kinseu turns slightly to see the horn of a Rhino behind him.)  
**KINSEU **- Shi Shi Shi! (He turns the corner to find that it is a dead end. He cowered slightly, his eyes shut as the beast turns as well.)  
**ZAKKU **- Sorry if I scared the crap out of you… (Kinseu opens one eye to see that Zakku is on the Rhino. He stands walking to Zakku. He punches Zakku in the side.)  
**KINSEU **(Shaken)- Damnit Zak! Damnit!  
**ZAKKU **(Half-laughing)- Meet my friend, Longhorn?  
**KINSEU **(Twitching eye)- Shut up before I kill you…Apparently you have been doing what you do best.  
**ZAKKU **- Yep…Comeon, Kanani is probably waiting…(Zakku turns the Komodo Rhino and makes it start to run down the street as Kinseu follows on foot. After a few minutes as explosions can be heard around the city, Zakku and Kinseu arrive at the meeting point. Zakku silently is still sitting on top of the Komodo Rhino, watching for any movement and for Kanani.)  
**KINSEU **- Weird…normally he would be here by now…(Zakku looks like a sentry, not even glancing over to Kinseu.)  
**ZAKKU **- Sitting here makes me feel exposed…Kanani should have been back by…  
**KINSEU **(Interrupting)- Oh no…  
**ZAKKU **(Turns)- What?  
**KINSEU **(Points to documents he is reading)- These are battle plans…  
**ZAKKU **- Ya…That was the plan…you know to get the…  
**KINSEU **- No, no, no it isn't that…The movements are for invading the capital…  
**ZAKKU **(Shock; Surprised)- What?  
**KINSEU **- They have blueprints for the entire Palace…how to get in and out…The plans are dated for after midnight.  
**ZAKKU **(Realizing)- We don't have anyone posted at the Palace…  
**KINSEU **(Nods)- You were paying attention…Uingu sent them out in the forward advancement to push back the rebels. No one…no one of the Organization is near the capital…  
**ZAKKU **- Then we have to go…Now, and hope we catch up with the enemy…  
**KINSEU **- Kanani said stay here…  
**ZAKKU **- Kanani didn't know that they enemy was marching toward the Palace…You stay if you want… I am going.  
**KINSEU **(Grins)- Well…I can't allow you to go off alone… (Kinseu grins as Zakku does the same. Zakku pulls on the Komodo Rhino's reigns and send the beast to the gate of the western side. Kinseu quickly unlocks the gate as Zakku makes the Rhino charge threw the gate and sprint away across the road making Kinseu have to jump onto the Rhino as well.))


	13. Inheritance, Act 6

_I don't own anything of the Avatar: The Last Airbender, Viacom. This is a Fanbased story... Rated M for language, and other things... Feed back would be nice to have... PLEASE Comment._

_zfzfzfz_

**ACT VI **  
**SETTING**: It is two or so hours from the capital as on the long road toward the palace. A group of ten soldiers being lead by a single soldier wearing armor similar to Lupuz Soldier Elite armor run with the other rebels head toward the palace. They have more then one Katana on their backs as well as masks that look like they are from Lupuz. They are running quickly as they remain relatively close. The ones at the back paused causing the people around them to stop as well. They turn to see the horn of a large Rhino hit the soldiers sending them flying. Off the back of the beast, two soldiers jump, doing a fancy flip as the land on each flank as the Rhino continues to charge forward.)  
**ZAKKU **- YES, Longhorn, take down those rebels!  
(Zakku and Kinseu charged forward. As the soldiers who lay on the ground, Zakku and Kinseu stabbed downward at the fallen enemy, killing them where they laid. As Zakku killed in cold blood another soldier, he heard a loud screech or yelp. Zakku turned seeing the Komodo Rhino charge away into the woods, a burn could be seen on the gray colored flesh. Kinseu looks up to see the leader of the attack force standing, eyes fixed on the two Warriors. At his side is a Katana blade that had black steel to it rather then the normal gray steel color. His eyes were deep amber, filled with not a single readable emotion, as he lowered his hand after apparently used firebending to burn the Komodo Rhino, causing it to run off in pain.)  
**?? **(Takes off mask)- So…This is how you want the story to end? Pitiful ending if so…Two warriors against I, you must be foolish to think that you would be victorious.  
**ZAKKU **- …Wait a sec…  
**KINSEU **- Life isn't always like the stories you read…Tragedy…Not always will bad win…  
**?? **(Nods)- True enough…Evil doesn't always win. It will become apparent when you see the Fire Nation falls.  
**ZAKKU **- It will only fall because you want it to.  
**?? **(Laughs)- You are one to speak…look at yourselves! Warriors of the Organization, Defenders of the Homeland, Upholders of the Fire Nation…Such a sham… You are nothing more then traitors.  
**ZAKKU **- You are the one guy from the Palace…You are Puzul…  
(There is a laugh as the man takes off his mask fully. He looks rather young, at least younger then Kanani. Puzul takes a step forward as Zakku and Kinseu stand at the ready to fight him.)  
**PUZUL **- Correct. Puzul, the heretic to the lies of the Echo. I am a heretic of lies, so then perhaps I speak truth. Kinseu…forsake the path you have chosen for yourself…Bring with you Sonitus Tener Canis…  
(Zakku is surprised as he points his sword at Puzul)  
**ZAKKU **- How did you know that?  
**PUZUL **- How, indeed.  
**KINSEU **(To Zakku)- Don't listen to him, Zak, the guy has turned many of Kanani's students…Focus and we can take him together.  
**PUZUL **- Both of you against me…I guess I shall have to add to more souls to Gaia's Path. May her wrath on you be swift and painless, I pray for your end to be swift.  
**KINSEU **(Battle-cry)- FOR THE EMPIRE!  
**ZAKKU **(Battle-cry)- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat!  
(Both Warriors charge forward. Puzul watches, not moving to aggress but to use a more passive style of fighting to defend himself. When both Warriors swipe at Puzul, he simply sidesteps and watches at the go past him.)  
**PUZUL **- Is this the strength of the Warriors of the Organization? Pitiful…You are supposed to be the greatest soldiers, the best. Better then everyone, and anything. Perhaps it is Uingu's fault for choosing children-minded boys without mothers or fathers…  
(Kinseu and Zakku turn, an angry look in their eyes.)  
**KINSEU **(Unusual anger)- Bastard! (Kinseu thrust's forward at Puzul's chest. Again Puzul moves out of the way however he aims an attack straight down at Kinseu's back.)  
**ZAKKU **- Kinseu! (Puzul's sword stops as Zakku's sword is held horizontally just above the level of his neck. Puzul's sword is vertically on the sword as well as dug into the steel that is on Zakku's shoulder guard. Zakku's eyes were fixed on Puzul, whose face was emptied of emotion as his bright amber eyes were fixed on Zakku's movement. Zakku's arm shook as Puzul seemed unimpressed. Kinseu turned only to use his sword as a shield as Puzul bend hot blue flames at the Warrior.)  
**PUZUL **- Foolish…Foolish…Allowing anger to dictate your motions…You're lucky, kid. If I wanted, I could break threw your defense and remove you arm. (Puzul pushes down slightly, cutting into Zakku's arm.)  
**ZAKKU **(Strained)- Then…why don't you?  
**PUZUL **- I'm not a monster. I'm NOT. (Puzul pushes harder making Zakku grid his teeth in pain.) I am here to SAVE the Fire Nation. You, are trying to stop me…Why? Because you are commanded to? Blindly following orders…Question it... Think about it… (Kinseu returns pointing what remained of his sword at Puzul's throat.) …Are you going to kill me, Kinseu… Do you remember me? Do you?  
**KINSEU **- You…you are nothing. Nothing… You will die.  
**PUZUL **- What is stopping you? (Puzul pushes down more on Zakku)… Are you two friends? It makes since considering, Zak saved your life, and now you are going to kill me… But you know one wrong move, and I can kill this new soldier.  
**ZAKKU **- He doesn't have to! (Zakku un-reinforces his sword hand and with his free hand bends flames at Puzul. The blade jumps down slightly, and then lifts off as Puzul jumps out of the way. However, Kinseu see Puzul's motion before he executes, and swiped where Puzul would land. The blade barely missed, cutting the older soldier slightly.)  
**PUZUL **- Lucky move…It will not save you, though. I was an elite soldier… You will not defeat me.  
(Suddenly another Komodo Rhino emerges from the undergrowth, charging fro Puzul. Puzul is surprised as the beast comes at him, but acts after a moment by using a style that Zakku had never seen before in his life. Suddenly blue light flashed forward, striking the beast in the face causing it to fall, as someone who had been riding the beast jumped off using an overhead strike at Puzul. The Firebender easily blocks the sword with his own as he moves backward away from the enemy who had appeared.)  
**KANANI **- I thought I told you two not to be 'heroes'…  
(Zakku is holding his injury that is freely bleeding as Kinseu stands by Kanani. Kanani still isn't using his sword, but one of the smaller swords that he 'liberated' from one of the fallen soldiers he had been combating in the enemy encampment. Puzul shows a look of slight surprise and annoyance as he back away a few steps.)  
**KINSEU **- Well… you know us…How did you know where we were going?  
**KANANI **- Because, you dumb oaf, you left the battle plans at the regroup area. I was luck I got here at all…If it were not for that poor Komodo Rhino, I wouldn't have gotten here…Why it was wandering the streets alone is beyond me…  
(Puzul attacks forward, moving Kanani's blade away. Kananai side step as Puzul attack again for Kanani's chest, and in a simple movement of his arm, moves the sword down to the ground.)  
**KANANI **- Puzul…What makes you think that you can beat us?  
**PUZUL **- Gaia grants me the will to fight…Will to never halter or falter. I shall remain, not matter how much the wind shall try to shake me. I will not give up, I will not give in. You, sinners to mankind will be stopped by me, for I am Gaia's wrath against you.  
**KANANI **(Sarcastic; Mocking)- Oh…I am so sorry…You will do Gaia's bidding…I can not deny the words of Gaia…You are in idiot, Puzul, a moron. Gaia is not real. There is no 'final' element. It was a story made by a madman, nothing more.  
**PUZUL **- You speak lies, Kanani Yuki, lies. Your poison destroys this world, and your ignorance blinds you to the truth. Uingu will destroy you and Gaia, he will destroy it all. He is evil! Evil! No good can live if he does what he does. Fight it! Fight the lies he has fed you! (Kanani takes a step forward, sword pointed at Puzul.)  
**KANANI **- Puzul…We were friends once…Now you send your lies to those I have vowed to protect. I will not allow you to try your tricks. I will not allow you to destroy the faithful of the Fire Nation.  
**PUZUL **- Then you are a fool… A fool of fools. Do not fear, Kanani, you will die quickly, and you shame will be gone as well.  
**KANANI **- You will have no victory Puzul, for I have something you do not…  
**PUZUL **(Questioning)- What is that?  
**KANANI **- Honor. (Puzul stares at Kanani for a moment before attacking. Kinseu charges forward as well. Zakku gritted his teeth as he bended flames to burn his wound shut. There was a sudden intense pain as Zakku grunted slightly and drew his sword. Puzul seemed to be holding his own quiet well against Kanani and Kinseu. Quickly the former Elite soldier dodged Kinseu's dash and then slam his sword into Kanani's, and then would quickly turn to move Kinseu's blade away from his chest. However, when Zakku jumped in, Puzul showed a look of worry. Three on one wasn't his idea of an easy fight and knew that he stood no chance for victory. Puzul moved quickly as Zakku's blade barely missed his shoulder and quickly jumped at Kinseu attacked for his feet. Then Puzul realized what the two Warriors were doing. They were merely distracting Puzul so that Kanani could make a killing blow against the rebel leader. Puzul lifted his sword just enough to protect his chest from Kanani's full strengthen side attack. The blades met making Puzul fling backward into the ground, rolling off of it and landing on his chest as Kanani turned as well as the two Warriors stood as well. Puzul shook his head as he stood up, in a daze after being thrown across the field. Slowly, Puzul stood to face Kanani, Zakku and Kinseu.)  
**PUZUL **- You think…You think…that you can defeat me? You are mistaking! (Puzul bends blue colored flames straight at the group. The flames hit Kanani and Kinseu, however, do to Zakku being a firebender, he bends the flames to move around him rather then hit him. The heat slightly hurts Zakku, but he easily recovers glancing back to Kanani.)  
**KANANI **(Commanding)- GO! ZAK! Stop him! Make sure Puzul doesn't escape!  
(Zakku nods as he sprints after Puzul, sword drawn. He quickly chases threw the woodland, eyes darting across the field. Suddenly, a large branch seemed to fall for no reason toward Zakku. Instantly, the soldier rolled avoiding the tree limb. He glanced back to see a burn in the side of the wood, knowing at that moment that Puzul had bended flames to cut the tree limb. Zakku glanced forward again continuing to run after Puzul. Puzul glanced back seeing a blur that would disappear into the shadows and forestry. Puzul entered a clearing and stopped as the clearing dropped into a cliff. The former Lupuz soldier turned to look at Zakku, standing tall as the soldier came out of the underbrush.)  
**PUZUL **- So, you are Zerru's son…  
**ZAKKU **- Be quiet… I am under orders. (Zakku levels his sword for Puzul's head.)  
**PUZUL **(Calm; Even tone)- Can you do it? Can you kill me in cold blood…(Sheaths sword)…I am not going to fight you.  
**ZAKKU **(Angry)- Fight me you coward…  
**PUZUL **- Why should I? You have done nothing but follow orders mindlessly… sad…truly sad… Do you remember who killed your family?  
**ZAKKU **- Shut up…never talk about my family…Do not tarnish their names with your lies.  
**PUZUL **- Lies? I am not lying… Nor was it my intention… What has Kanani told you about the Founders?  
(Zakku is silent showing that he didn't know what Puzul was talking about.)  
**PUZUL **- How sad…Well…Do you know about Zerru's past?  
**ZAKKU **- Don't say anything about my father…even if I didn't know him.  
**PUZUL **-…I guess you have no idea about your mothers, either…  
(Zakku pushed his blade forward to touch Puzul's neck pushing against it slightly.)  
**PUZUL **- What makes you trust Kanani so much?  
**ZAKKU **- He is honest…  
**PUZUL **- Really…Why are you fighting me?  
**ZAKKU **- You are a traitor, and nothing more.  
**PUZUL **- Traitor…I serve the well being of the Empire.  
**ZAKKU **(Unbelievable)- Liar.  
**PUZUL **- Tell me…When the Fire Nation destroyed the Air Nomads, was it right?  
**ZAKKU **- Of course not, but if those Air Nomads didn't then many Firebenders would have died…  
**PUZUL **- How? The Air Nomads didn't have an army. When Fire destroyed Wind, it destroyed more then just a race…It destroyed the balance between it…The elements are a circle…when one side becomes disrupted, all elements suffer.  
**ZAKKU **- That doesn't matter…  
**PUZUL **(Turns head slightly)- Oh? And why not?  
(Zakku is quiet for a moment, but keeps his sword up, prepared to kill the rebel leader at a moment's notice. He glances down for a moment making Puzul move slightly only to stop when Zakku's head looks back up at him.)  
**ZAKKU **- Because, the Avatar is dead…forever so…there is no what for 'Gaia's Wrath' to come to pass…  
**PUZUL **(Laughs)- You are wrong…wrong like ever single person of the Fire Nation…how pitiful… Even your mother and father saw the truth, and you shame their memory with your naive and dog-like loyalty to the first person who itches your urge of being a hero…  
**ZAKKU **(Angrily)- Don't say anything about my family… They were traitors…that is all…  
**PUZUL **(Trying to anger)- No…the only traitor here is you…Are you going to kill me, bastad son of Zerru? Hum? ARE YOU?  
(Zakku swipes forward at Puzul, only to have the former Elite turn out of the way. He looks bored as if Zakku's attack was weak and lacked any need to be worried. Again, Zakku dashed forward at Puzul, again missing at the Elite yawned.)  
**PUZUL **(Uninterested)- Please… If you are going to try and kill me…then kill me…I don't have all day to wait around for it.  
(Zakku dashed forward and quickly swipes his blade at Puzul. Strike at the legs, left arm, chest, left arm, right arm, uppercut, thrust, and continued uppercut. Each move hit nothing, missing Puzul by a fraction of an inch or completely. The Elite laughed in a menacing and almost malevolent way. After a moment, the Elite shook his head as he stared at Zakku.)  
**PUZUL **- Pathetic… Truly, pathetic…Is this what Kanani has taught you? Now…It is my turn…  
(Puzul unsheathes his sword, and dashes forward. Puzul is much faster then Zakku was as he quickly strikes at Zakku's left. The Warrior Class soldier flips sword hands in order to defend his left side as Puzul strikes it. The former Elite spin to the right and to Zakku's exposed right. The Elite slash at the arm cutting into it slightly as Zakku turns to face Puzul. The rebel grins, as he thrusts forward. Easily Zakku knocks the sword down, half knowing that it was precisely what Puzul wanted him to do. The Elite turns half way and uses his superior strength to push up against Zakku, sending the sword flying up. Zakku looks up and moves forward as the sword moves forward to catch his sword. He thrust it forward and to the side only to have it stop as Puzul stopped the blade, then slashing forward. Zakku flipped backward quickly, using only one hand to push off the ground and to land a few feet away. Puzul walks forward in a way that shows he isn't at all tired and completely confident by how straight and tall he was standing. Zakku stared for a moment before making an over head strike at Puzul, knowing he would miss. Sure enough, Puzul sidestepped only to have Zakku turn the sword in a downward thrust. The Elite was surprised slightly as he stopped the blade by grabbing Zakku's sword hilt with his free hand, and stabbing forward with his own sword. Zakku easily grabbed Puzul's sword as well. Both soldiers stared at each other, both pulling on their sword to take it from each other. Zakku walked slightly to the side as Puzul move the same. Puzul pulled back with all his strength only to have Zakku head butt him in the chin, and then releasing Puzul as he fell backward off the side of the cliff. Zakku walked over to the side looking down only to have a bit of rock seemingly exploded below him. Zakku fell only an inch down only to be caught by the collar of his uniform by someone. His feet are not touching any ground. It chocked him for a moment as Zakku looked down, seeing Puzul closer to the ground. The former Elite Soldier looks up a grin on his face as he lets go of the cliff and lands on the ground below. He seems salutes which make Zakku glance up to see Kanani holding him up. His mentor sighs for a moment, his expression unreadable as he pulls Zakku back and on to solid ground. Zakku takes deep breaths after being dropped back on the ground. He slowly looks back to Kanani, happy to see that Kanani had saved him from undoubted death.)  
**ZAKKU **(Out of breath)- As expected.  
**KANANI **(Half-jokingly)- Just once, Zak, be careful…  
**ZAKKU **- Then you would be out of a job…  
(Kanani shakes his head laughing slightly as he turns away.)  
**KANANI **- You're right… (Zakku's eyes fall on the sword on Kananai's back for a moment before looking down)  
**ZAKKU **- I failed… (Kanani turns around) …I didn't kill him…  
**KANANI **- I know…Didn't expect you to. (Zakku gives a questioning look.) Puzul was an Elite Soldier, ELITE. There was no way you would have won.  
**ZAKKU **- Then…Why would you make me fight him?  
**KANANI **(Smiles)- You want to be a hero, right. Hold onto that dream, it will get you far. You will someday become strong enough to bet him… You just need something to put your dream to… something so your dream will be able to take flight.  
**ZAKKU **- Really?  
**KANANI **- A hero doesn't always win. They have to fall and struggle like anyone…A hero just needs to lift him or herself up after they fall once. (Offers his hand) Will you allow one failure to stop you? Or will you get up and learn from it?  
**ZAKKU **(Smiles; Nods)- Thank you. (Zakku grabs Kanani's hand.)


	14. Soldier's Heart, Act 1

_Remember... I don't own anything... I don't own Avatar or anything assossiated to that. I do not have anything on Viacom..._

**UNIT III, ACT I Soldier's Heart **  
**SETTING**: About a year after the battle at Yuili. It is spring and the sun is fully out. It is a quiet day, a rather warm day as well. In a large clearing, three figures stand in it. Kanani is standing on the grass in full armor back to the sun, leaning on a stick, both hands on top. He is watching his two apprentices thrust and strike with their swords. The two soldiers move as one. When their swords are fully pointed straight, their arms do not tremble, and they have a considerable amount of muscle. Zakku looks vastly older and mature then he did when he first joined the organization, while Kinseu seems a little more focused on what he is doing. Kanani shows no expression on his face as he watched the two like a hawk, making sure they do not disobey his training instructions. After a moment Kanani's expression changes as he turns seeing Xizzen walking up the hill. Xizzen stood about an inch shorter then Kanani, who was actually was quiet a bit taller then Zakku was. Zakku and Kinseu stop as they see Xizzen coming towards them.  
**XIZZEN **- Please, do not mind me.  
**ZAKKU & KINSEU **- Sir! (They salute, ignoring the initial request of Xizzen. Kanani smiles slightly as he looks at Kinseu and Zakku)  
**KANANI **- Ignore it, Xizzen… I trained them to follow all regulations…What brings you to…Kinseu, fight with Zak… (Kinseu nods as he turns sword drown attacking Zakku's sword.)…to my… outlandish group?  
**XIZZEN **- Isn't it obvious?  
**KANANI **- Of course it is my friend…Do want to see my apprentices fight…Zakku has gotten considerably better…I think in about five months he will be ready to fight Puzul.  
**XIZZEN **- Puzul…damned traitor…speak his name not to me. Sadly, I spoke to Shara about your apprentice's progression in Firebending…and may I say, he is horrible at it. She has never seen someone who in the third week still can't create fire. Uingu is growing impatient.  
**KANANI **- Was the Fire Nation built in a day? I think not. Uingu, can not expect me to finish the proper training without time.  
**XIZZEN **- Time…Time is growing short. With the rebellion growing strength, the Organization is losing…  
**KANANI **(Closes eyes)- How many this week?  
**XIZZEN **- Fifteen this week are reported dead…including two Elites. (Annoyed sound in his voice) Another ten have been reported MIA, probably dead or deserted… And the Rebellion has taken Irasha. We are losing men and women left and right.  
**KANANI **- You actually sound concerned, for once.  
**XIZZEN **- Concerned…Perhaps…but I know if we keep losing these numbers, the Organization will fall into chaos.  
**KANANI **- A new group of recruits came in…why not actually train them?  
**XIZZEN **- You have only Five soldiers you are in charge of… I have nearly thirty. Do not mock me…Where are the rest of your trainees?  
**KANANI **- Do to return at anytime. (Just as Kanani said the words, three soldiers walk toward Kanani. Two stand furthest in the front while the third stands in the back.) Speak of the devil…Zak, Kin… Fall in. (Zakku and Kinseu stop as they sword fight and stand at attention as the look at Kanani and Xizzen. The three other soldiers are Regulars, just assigned to Kanani's care. The three stand to the Warrior's sides, and also go to attention.) This is Xizzen, Head of the Elite Division of Lupuz.  
**XIZZEN **- I see that you regs are new, just recruited correct. (The Regulars nod.) Good…As you know your mentor here is Kanani, Head of the Warrior Division and one of the Founding members of the Organization… As you have noticed, we have had a decline in the amount of soldiers we have and as a result we need more soldiers in the front line. Stand up straight for me so that I may take a look at all of you…(All soldiers stand up straight at attention. They show no emotion as Xizzen takes a look at each of the soldier's faces.) Hummm…  
(A Kanani stare at Xizzen for a long moment, his eyes showing no emotion as well as Xizzen evaluates each soldier.)  
**XIZZEN **- Azil…rank Regular… recruited two weeks ago… specialty, standard sword and knife combat… Zakku… rank Warrior… recruited last year…specialty, ambidextrous sword hands… Kinseu… rank Warrior Captain… recruited four years ago… specialty, hand-to-hand combat… Kanani, what type of progress have you made with, Kinseu?  
**KANANI **- He has shown considerable amount of improvement. Why?  
**XIZZEN **- Are your Regulars ready for reassignment?  
**KANANI **- Yes….bu…  
**XIZZEN **- Do you think it is enough for promotion? (Kanani blinks as if confused) Kinseu…Do you think he has made enough improvement to be promoted to Elite?  
(Kanani looked surprised as he stared at Xizzen's face, not believing what he had just heard. Kinseu also looks surprised as he stares at Xizzen, with his mouth opened in disbelief. Zakku glanced from Kanani's face to Kinseu's. Kanani doesn't reply for a long moment as he thinks about what Xizzen has just said.)  
**KANANI **(Shocked)- Kinseu….Elite?  
**XIZZEN **(Nods)- Yes… You seem surprised.  
**KANANI **- Well…yes, but… What about my regs?  
**XIZZEN **(Serious)- Kanani… Uingu has asked me to reassign soldiers that are being trained by you…  
**ZAKKU **(Interrupting)- What for! (Xizzen and Kanani turn surprised by Zakku speaking without address.)  
**KANANI **- Zak, be…  
**XIZZEN **(Annoyed)- A soldier your rank will not address a General without proper respect…  
**KINSEU **- May I speak freely, sirs? (Kanani and Xizzen turn their attention to Kinseu. Kanani nods.) Is it because of the mass Elite desertion that you are promoting me as well as reassigning Regs?  
**XIZZEN **- You see, Kanani… at least someone can understand Uingu's motives… That's right. The Organization needs more soldiers. We always have and I am surprised that you were not told Kanani…  
**KANANI **- Uingu seems to be neglecting me on vital information… or have you not noticed?  
(Xizzen is silent for a long moment before glancing to Kanani. He looks as if he is going to say something insulting, but hesitates.)  
**XIZZEN **- Times are chaotic, to say the least…we all must make sacrifices for the good of the Empire. Zakku Fenir, can remain with you, as well as Azil…The rest will be reassigned to Uingu's command…Any objections? (Xizzen seemingly speaks harshly, as if daring anyone to say a word.)  
**KANANI **(Grinds teeth; Restrained)- I do not object…Take them if you have to…I can not deny Uingu's request… even if it insults me… What reasons did he give for this radical removal of soldiers under my command?  
**XIZZEN **- You are under watch. That is all I am permitted to say. (Kanani stares at Xizzen for a moment before lowering his gaze and merely grunting to tell his soldiers to go with Xizzen. Zakku and Azil remain behind as Kinseu and the two other soldiers walk off with Xizzen.)  
**KANANI **(Mutters angrily)- Selfish little bastard… Damnit… (Zakku stares at Kanani for a moment before looking to his friend. Kinseu merely gestures with his fist and arm, holding it out horizontally and moving it up to the sky and then turned. Zakku was silent for a longer moment as he looked over to Kanani.)  
**ZAKKU **- What now, Kanani?  
**KANANI **- What now, indeed…  
**AZIL **- It…It's like the Organization is replacing you, Kanani, sir. (Zakku glances back to see a single Regular Soldier staying behind. He doesn't look very strong. Though tall, the soldier looks rather weak compared to Kanani or Zakku. His strong looking Fire Nation background is apparent on the way he looks except for a deep gash in the shoulder that is scarred over. Zakku glances from Azil to Kanani. Kanani is silent for a long moment as if considering what Azil just said.)  
**KANANI **- True honesty… It does look that way… But it doesn't matter… you both are my apprentices. My loyalty is to the Fire Nation first. Despite this, infidelity action, I must remain unshaken. (Kanani turns, his face betraying no emotion as he looks at Azil and Zakku.)  
**ZAKKU **- Wha…what about Kinseu?  
**KANANI **- He will go on and become an Elite…Even if it is against my better judgement.  
**AZIL **- What shall I do?  
**KANANI **- Train for the exam…that is about all you can do. Zak, come with me. (Zakku nodded as he glanced to Azil, who turned towards base. Zakku quickens his pace so that he is next to Kanani.)  
**KANANI **- Azil is right… Seems the Organization wishes to replace me.  
**ZAKKU **- But, you are the best trainer…  
**KANANI **- True enough… but Uingu is growing more and more desperate, as if he is looking for something, something that needs to be done before time… Zak… He has mentioned your family several times in the meetings I have had with the Organization Council. Do you know what they mean when they talk about the 'Guardian of Fire'?  
**ZAKKU **- It is the title my mother had… As a symbol of it, she gave this to me…(Zakku pulls of a medallion around his neck and hands it to Kanani. Kanani stares at the metal flipping it over to see something inscribed there.)  
**KANANI** (Quiet)- …Zak…I want you to promise me something…  
**ZAKKU **- Kanani?  
**KANANI **- Promise me you will defend this world from those who would harm it. (Zakku gives a questioning look) Do it.  
**ZAKKU **- I Promise to protect this planet from those who would harm it. (Kanani smiles as he hands Zakku back the medallion)  
**KANANI **- You'd better measure up to that promise.


	15. Soldier's Heart, Act 2

_Remember... I don't own anything...Avatar is not mine... nor is Viacom._

**ACT II **  
**SETTING**: A few weeks after the changing of the command structure. It is sunrise and the dew on the ground is still fresh. The moon as well is still visible and the general area is quiet and peaceful. In one of the Organization outposts near the rebel contested regions. Several groups of Lupuz Soldiers are stationed in the area. Some patrol as most seemed to be merely keeping up with daily duties. Shara is in command of the small outpost while Kanani is away. She wears the normal Elite Class armor and is reading a book in her hands. After a moment, she pauses as she feels that someone is next to her.  
**ZAKKU **(Curious)- What are you reading? Can I read?  
**SHARA **- A book...(Jokingly) I don't know if you can read or not...  
**ZAKKU **(Laughs slightly)- A book...what kinda book?  
**SHARA **(Closes the book)- Just an old story... Aren't you supposed to be doing something?  
**ZAKKU **- Maybe... (Takes a breath)... Well...I would be doing something, but the Organization seems to have put me up to dry, if you get my meaning.  
**SHARA **- Don't take it personally...  
**ZAKKU **- I'm not. It's just I am really bored. Kinseu is still gone; half the Warriors keep away from me, and well... I'm not to good friends with the new Cap...  
**SHARA **- Comes with any change in command. (Glances to Zakku) Get used to it, it won't be the last time you have to re-establish yourself. You think that it is easy to get anywhere? You'll need to fight and struggle some times.  
**ZAKKU **- Well...You're an Elite...can you at least tell me how Kinseu is doing?  
**SHARA **(Silent for a moment; Seemingly lying)- I don't know...  
**ZAKKU **(Laughs)- Wow...you are a terrible liar.  
**SHARA **- Was it that obvious? To tell you the truth, the promotion to Elite Class is a quiet...shocking process... It can be very painful, or not...depends on the person.  
(Zakku is silent for a long moment as he stares at Shara. He blinks several times as she stands up straight and motioning for him to follow her.)  
**SHARA **- Since I have been neglecting your training. Have you been breathing, like I told you to? (Zakku scratches his head as he shows that he hadn't.) Don't tell me...you forgot... (Zakku slightly laughs as he turns his head slightly.) Seriously...You'll never be able to bend fire without being serious and in control.  
**ZAKKU **- I know how to manipulate flames...(Zakku moved his hands slightly making the flames move slightly and bringing it up into a ball of flame. Zakku smiled as if it wasn't a big deal. Shara put her hand to her forehead, sighing loudly.)  
**SHARA **- You make my job hard... goodness sakes...all you had to do was breath. Have you at least been working on other fighting skills?  
**ZAKKU **- Yes, yes I have.  
**SHARA **- That's good... Honestly...I was getting worried. I thought I had to act like a mother and have to watch over your shoulder in order to make sure you do anything. (Zakku is quiet for a moment as his thoughts drift for a moment.) ...You thinking about your parents again?  
**ZAKKU **(Surprised)- What! How did you know that?  
**SHARA **- One time, when you were sleeping, I heard you talk in your sleep.  
**ZAKKU **- Really?! What did I say?  
**SHARA **(Ignoring previous question)- Do you miss them? (Zakku is silent for a long moment. He nods slowly, understanding what she was talking about.) I can tell that you were... Maybe that is why you can't bend well...(Zakku turns his head slightly) You can't focus 'cause you mind is distracted.  
**ZAKKU **- Maybe...(Changing subject)...What book were you reading?  
**SHARA **- Standard reading for Elite Class...Book of Gaia...Though incomplete, for some reason it is a book that seemingly relates to us...(Hands over to book to Zakku) This isn't the original copy, and the last passages are missing.  
**ZAKKU **(Takes the book and reads)- This is in the ancient language... Preface... Duty and honor. The two things that haunt many of mankind; Duty to others around you, and Honor to your being. Many a time lost, for mankind is easily lost in both. Blinded loyalty, and selfish pride... Who wrote this?  
**SHARA **- An Airbender, if you can believe that, also said to be a madman... It is an old book. Only one original copy left in the world...rumor has it that Kanani has the original. (Zakku holds out the book to give it back) No, no. Keep it. I have read it so much that I have all the words memorized. You'll need it now... perhaps it will help.  
**ZAKKU **(Nods)- Speaking of Kanani, he's at the frontlines, right? (Shara nods) When will we be sent to assist?  
(Shara is silent for a moment. She turns as two Elite soldiers stand at attention by her with one whispering into her ear. After a moment she nods as she turns waving Zakku to follow.)  
**SHARA **- We're moving out... Called by Kanani. He sa... (Suddenly there is an explosion as a part of the wall explodes into flames, sending three Regular Class soldiers flying off the wall top, hitting the ground below. Zakku ducks down slightly as pieces of wood and burnt debris fly at them.) MOVE! (Shara begins running as Soldiers start to run about, drawing weapons as the enemy come charging threw the damaged wall. Zakku nods as he runs to the wall as well, sword drawn as Rebel soldiers begin bombarding the outpost with flames and stone. The first rebel to charge Zakku wielded a long sword and moved rather fast as he dashed forward, hoping to kill the enemy soldier in an instant. Zakku, however, doubted that the man had the skill, or strength to bet him. Zakku slashed upward, knocking the sword up and slashing straight threw the chest, and continued to move forward as the enemy fell to the ground. More rebels charged threw as the Organization members continued to push forward trying to keep the enemy from stealing any intell, or overwhelm the base. There was a loud bang as an explosion from some sort of ball hit the area right in front of the hole in the wall, sending soldiers either flying backwards, or completely killing them in an instant. Zakku tried to get up after the explosion, which knocked him to the ground. His body was sore all over as dirt and flames fell from the crater on the ground around it. Several Rebels were on the ground to as Zakku lifted himself up. Two turned to look at him and charged forward. Zakku stood his ground as on jumped attacked him. He used his sword to make his opponent's sword go up, then kicked him in the chest, knocking the enemy back. The second one thrust forward, making Zakku evade by stepping the side and slashing backwards into the back of the enemy, who fell to the ground as the first soldier regained his footing to fight. Flames come from his right hand, a small burst of flames into the enemy, making them fall back again. Zakku wasted no time in striking downward for a killing blow. Zakku was breathing hard as another explosion hit him slightly with burning hot rocks. The Lupuz uniform cut up badly and blood dripping from burn and debris wounds. Zakku feels no pain for a moment until he takes another step forward which makes his wounds on his legs hurt, and sending the pain throughout his leg. Zakku makes no sound of pain as he limps forward along with several other soldiers. A rebel soldier a few meters away knocks down a Regular Class soldier. The rebel is about to kill him only to be stopped by Zakku shuving him into a wall, and then slashing with the sword, sending a stream of blood onto the woodwork. Zakku, rests for a moment on the wall glancing to the Regular he just saved.)  
**AZIL **- Zak!  
**ZAKKU **- Lucky you, I was here... (Zakku turns to see Shara standing in front of the charging force. Though he can not see her face do to the wolf-like mask she is wearing, he can tell it is her do to the blue colored fire in her hand. After some sort of bending style move, she bends the flames into a whip-like wave and sends the flames at the advancing Rebels. Zakku stares for a moment as the Rebels are engulfed by flames and scream in agony as the fall to the ground rolling to try and stop the burning.)  
**AZIL **- Thanks... (The regular hands Zakku a cloth for his wounds. Zakku nods as he begins to wrap it around his bleeding injury.)  
**ZAKKU **- No problem.  
(Shara walks forward looking at the area from the area that was destroyed by the attack.)  
**SHARA **- Come on! Kanani's message was that his position was overwelmed. Move out! (Zakku glances to Azil, who moves forward first as Zakku limps quickly after him and Shara. Several other soldiers follow as the move toward the city that is in the clearing and on top a hill. Smoke can be seen coming from the city as well as assualt parties from the rebel side. Zakku closes his eyes for a moment.)

(:**SCENE SHIFT**: Dirt and rocks seem to explode in the reflection of Zakku's eyes as he ducks down in the ditch along with dozens of other soldiers as flames and columns of rocks appear across no-mans land. The dead bodies of Organization soldiers lay motionless on the field as a few are alive, screaming in agonizing pain. Zakku is breathing hard as a fire ball hits the earth next to him, the flames burning into the face of the soldier next to him. The man screamed and held his hand to his face as the flames had burned the flesh off. Zakku turned his head, his hand shaking slightly as other soldiers seemed to be visibly scared as well. Shara, along with two Elites, moved to separate areas, one in center, one to the left and the other to the right. Shara stood near the better Firebenders organizing them to prepare for a charge. The Elite to the right was preparing his soldiers for the charge as well, as the backup for the forward charging force. The Elite in front of Zakku waved him along with the fifteen other soldiers to him. The moment the soldier spoke, Zakku recognized it.)  
**KINSEU **- We are going to the forward attack group, got it? Everyone! We will charge when Chimera gives the sign.  
(Zakku is quiet for a long moment, and looks as if he is going to say something but suddenly there is a loud crackle that sounds like lightening. There is a flash that draws Zakku's attention. Shara was the one who bended lightening, sending it straight threw one of the towers with Firebenders were at.)  
**KINSEU **- FORWARD! (Kinseu charged forward as Zakku follows. Quickly, he sprints as only a few others keep up with him. Zakku sees rocks being bended out of the ground trying to slow down, or even kill soldiers that are charging. Zakku glances to the side to see the familiar Regular that he had seen before.)  
**AZIL **- Earth Kingdom Mercs?! What are they doing here?  
**ZAKKU **- I guess the war against the Fire Nation isn't enough for them...MOVE! (Zakku pushes Azil to the side as a spike of rock nearly impales the soldier. The rock scratches Zakku slightly as he rolls into a hole that was created by the flames that were being fired at them. Zakku glances to Azil for a moment seeing that the Regular stands quickly and continues running. Zakku is surprised slightly by the courage the young soldier has, considering he is slightly scare to stand. After a moment Zakku stood as well and sprinted forward as well.)  
**AZIL **- Thanks, Zak! I would have been killed if you didn't do anything.  
**ZAKKU **- I'm not going to let you die, I'd be out of a job then...(Zakku recalls saying that to Kanani a year or so ago.)... Just don't make it a habit...I can't be there all the time to watch your back.  
(Kinseu is a few meters ahead and glances back to the forward advance group. Earthbenders killed five Lupuz Soldier. Another three soldiers laid dead by Firebenders. Another three were hiding, to afraid to move. Even with Shara trying to give the advancing group cover, it was proving to be ineffective considering the up hill terrain.)  
**KINSEU **- Come on! Zak, move it! (Azil and Zakku run faster as the begin to see the wall of the city. It isn't a big wall, just large enough to keep wild animals out. The city is in flames as fighting is occurring inside with other Organization soldiers and teams such as Kanani, and Xizzen's team. Suddenly the flames and rocks stopped.) What? (Several bodies fall from the top of the tower. Quickly and with less resistance Kinseu reaches the wall, he turns putting his hand low and interlock looking like he was making a platform with his hand. Zakku runs faster as he easily out runs Azil and jumps up, then landing on foot in Kinseu's hand and pushing off as Kinseu lifts upward as well. Zakku catches the edge of the wall top and pulls himself up and quickly turns to catch Azil as he does the same. Quickly he pulled the soldier up as Kinseu turns and jumps up, barely enough to grab Zakku's fully outstretched hand. Quickly, Zakku pulls back helping the soldier up as well, and turning to jump of the wall top and face the carnage within the city. Bodies of rebel soldiers are laying on the ground as Lupuz soldiers are fighting, on average, two rebels at once. Kinseu turns to regroup his attack force.) You two. (Points to Azil and another Warrior) Go find Xizzen, tell him to fall back to the church. There Shara will be waiting. Zak, come with me, we'll go find Kanani. Be careful, rumor says that the enemy has some 'Hunter-killer' out. (Azil and the Warrior nod as the ran to the area they think they might find Xizzen. Kinseu look at Zakku and gestures for them to run. They begin running past rebels, glancing around for Kanani.) You know what a 'Hunter-killer' is, right?  
**ZAKKU **- You're talking to me… Zakku...I don't know that the sky _isn't_ the ground.  
**KINSEU **- Makes sense...Hunter-killers are rare. The Rebels barely use them because of their 'team-killing' tendencies. But, we had reports they have one here.  
**ZAKKU **- What does it look like?  
**KINSEU **(Points)- Like that! (There is a large winged beast that flies over the area. It has a scorpion tail, and appears like a miniature dragon, with large, bull-like horns that are black like night. The Hunter-killer is also probably commonly known as a Horned Scorpion-Eagle Lizard. It is rather large beast, about the size of a well-aged pine tree. It screeches loudly as it flies about. Suddenly it lands on the building near Zakku and Kinseu, screeching loudly as a figure rolls off the back. It is Kanani, holding a regular sword rather then his larger one. He looks up as the creature seemingly screams at him.)  
**KINSEU **- Getting along with the locals, eh?  
**KANANI **- Kinseu! They finally sent you out.  
**ZAKKU **- The reunion is touching…but I think we have more pressing manners.  
**KANANI **- True…Be careful… We need to take down its wings, as long as it has the ability to fly, we will be in trouble. Zak, you're a Firebender, get its attention…and be careful, Hunter-Killers can breath fire.  
**ZAKKU **- Well…Is that so? (The beast flies upward as Kanani and Kinseu run toward the buildings.)  
**KANANI **(Glancing back)- I know you can do it, Zak. Just focus.  
(Zakku watches for a moment as Kinseu and Kanani setup for the trap, then glanced up as the Hunter-Killer looks down, taking in a deep breath as if it is going to blow fire. Zakku swings his sword in one hand as he manipulates small flames to hit the beast in the eyes to get it's attention.)  
**ZAKKU **- Hey, leaving so soon? You thought Kanani was bad, just wait till you fight me! (The beast screeches again as it stares at Zakku with fire-like eyes.)


	16. Soldier's Heart, Act 3

_Remember... I don't own anything...Avatar is not mine... nor is Viacom._

**ACT III **  
**SETTING**: A few minutes after Act II left off. The city is called Irasha. Unlike most cities that Zakku had fought in, this one still had a civilian population that wasn't even affiliated with either side of the 'Inner Sphere War' as it was called by both sides. Zakku had made careful note of that. However, he didn't think about that as the Hunter-Killer sent a flaming ball at Zakku. He was hiding behind a large pillar holding up one of the buildings. After a moment, Zakku glance up, as the beast repositioned itself in order to get a better vantage of where Zakku was, and attack him. Quickly, the Firebender turned, running down the street again, trying to sucker the monster down. In the ground there was several deep ruts where the creature's tail had hit. The beast stared at Zakku for a moment, probably sensing a feeling of de'javu. It growled as it landed on the ground, growling loud as it moved forward, attempting to corner the soldier in a way to keep him from escaping. Zakku grinned as he held up his Standard Lupuz Sword before him, backing up as the beast moved forward.)  
**ZAKKU **- You think you've got me trapped, doncha. Well…well…what am to do…  
(The Hunter-Killer shows it's teeth and slowly moves forward as it growls. Zakku dashes forward as the beast attacks with it's frontal claw. Zakku ducked and weaved from side to side, avoiding the large claws of the beast. He slashed forward, cutting into the flesh which proved to be a little stronger then Zakku though as his sword became stuck in the skin. He rolled to the side as the sharp, scorpion-like tail hit the ground. Zakku flipped backward, and used one hand to push off. The beast moved forward, assuming it's pray was retreating. As the distraction went as plan, on one of the buildings above, Kanani and Kinseu prepared to leap and hopefully be able to cut the wings off of the beast quickly. The animals mouth watered as it continued to move forward, as if it wanted to sink it's teeth into it's opponent in order to eat him. Zakku nervously smiled as his back touched a hard bit of stone. He laughed nervously but suddenly he became shocked as the beast revealed two pincer claws that had been hidden under the underbelly. Zakku let out a scared exhale, as he stood unarmed.)  
**ZAKKU **(To himself)- Come on guys…I would really like some help right about now. (The Hunter-Killer let out what probably be a laugh as it moved even closer, drawing the pincers back and then sending them forward, making Zakku yell in startled fright. He ducked down so the first pincer would miss, and then flipped to the side as the second one came at him. When he landed, he sidestepped so that the tail wouldn't hit him. Zakku noticed something in the corner of his eye but ignored it. A mere glance could completely ruin the surprise attack. The creature screeched in surprise as two soldiers landed on its right wing. Both of them stabbed into it with the Standard Issue Lupuz sword. The Hunter-Killer growled loudly as it flapped its wings forward in an attempt to knock off the two enemies. Kinseu was the only one to fall off as Kanani held on with all his might. The Beast turned to look at him, only to see the Elite soldier draw his large sword, which hadn't been used in a long time. It again flapped the wing, only to have Kanani cut down, completely severing that part of the wing, effectively making the beast unable to fly. Kanani jumped backward, landing next to Kinseu. The three soldiers stand firm as the Hunter-Killer roaring loud as it turns completely to face it's enemies.)  
**KANANI **- Alright, phase two...(Kanani watches the beast carefully as it begins to swing it's tail about.)...Remove the Scorpion tail.  
**KINSEU **- Roger.  
**ZAKKU **- Understood. (The three soldiers move away from each other, Kanani in center, while Zakku moves to the left and Kinseu to the right. The three soldiers glance at each other and run forward as the beast strikes at Kanani with its scorpion tail. Zakku can feel his heart pumping hard as his eyes seemingly burn from the smoke and flames that had engulfed the entire battlefield. Each step was heavy as Zakku slashed at the pincer claw making a deep gash appear in the pincer. The creature returned an attack, hitting Zakku with the pincer, knocking him away from it. Kinseu slashed forward as well, causing almost the exact same thing to happen to him, except Kinseu was able to dodge. Kanani charged up center, his large sword before him. The flaming eyes of the Hunter-Killer shifted to the Elite Lupuz soldier. Kanani slashed upward, hitting the beast in the lower part of its face as it recoiled back in order to avoid the attack. As it recoiled back it angrily spat at the soldiers, still swiping with its massive claws. Quickly, the three soldiers moved to avoid the attack only to have the monster like creature take in a deep breath and sending fire at the soldiers that had dared to oppose it. The rage filled eyes of the creature seemed to reflect the flames that came roaring at the three soldiers. Kinseu took cover behind a pillar while Zakku stood his ground, using his bending skills to merely move the flames around him but his weak abilities in the art still lead to him getting burned by the flames. Kanani was worse off, for he was in center with no place to take cover and no bending ability. Zakku's mentor went flying back as the force of the impact hit him. Kanani tried to weaken the flames by putting his sword up to block it, however, Kanani still was hurt as his back collided with the walling of the building farthest in front of the Hunter-Killer. Zakku looked at the beast's hungry eyes, and new exactly what it was going to do next. It was going to try and eat the most wounded of it's pray, in other words, Kanani. Instantly, Zakku grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast's eyes, hitting it square in the eye. The creature screeched again as it looked back at Zakku. Zakku was thinking that his idea was a good one, but regretted it in a moment as the beast turned to look at him again. Kinseu came out of the rubble, a little burned but still able to fight.)  
**KINSEU **(Commanding)- Remember, we need to just get a good shot to the tail, and remove it. Then we go for the throat. I think Kanani is out…HEY! Ugly face! Look over here! (The Hunter-Killer's eyes shifted to the other noise. Both pray were starting to annoy it. The beast backed off from both thrashing its tail at both of the soldiers, then turning again to face them, growling with razor sharp teeth.)  
**ZAKKU **(In agreement; Nods)- I'll bait it… you go in and cut the tail off…  
(Kinseu nods as he runs forward then quickly going off to the side while Zakku continued to run forward.)  
**ZAKKU **(Get attention)- COME ON! BRING IT!  
(Zakku trashed his sword about sending waves of flames along with each slash at the beast, burning it very slightly but generally still annoying it. Then, the scorpion-like creature charged forward at Zakku, which terrified Zakku for a moment, but he continued to run forward as the beast opened its mouth wide as if it were going to eat him. In a moment, Zakku moved to the side of the beast. It reacted quickly; doing an attack that was similar to a stiff arm. The claw knocking Zakku on to his back. Then the beast began to stab for Zakku with it's tail. Zakku could barely avoid as he rolled side to side as the sharp point hit the ground next to him, above his head, and even for the lower parts. Zakku's eyes were open wide as the beast started to move in as well, biting at Zakku. The Warrior yelled out as he moved about, desperately trying to stay alive. Zakku rolled to the side again as the tail hit the area where his chest would have been if he hadn't moved on to his side, but this time, he grabbed the tail. With all the strength he had, he kept the tail from going back up. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in Zakku's foot as the Hunter-Killer bit into it and continued to bit down, release and bit again. Zakku was shouting in pain as he laid waiting for Kinseu to attack. With a yell, Kinseu jumped up and delivered as overhead strike at the tail, severing it completely. The Scorpion recoiled back, dragging Zakku back by his foot only to stop when Kinseu stabs into the beast's eye. The Hunter-Killer released the soldier's foot. The Hunter-Killer backed off, screeching in pain as Zakku cried out in pain. Blood was everywhere as holes could be seen in his boot as well as in his leggings.)  
**KINSEU **- ZAK! Don't move, buddy… you have some bad wounds in your leg.  
**ZAKKU **(Agonized)- NO SHIT! (Kinseu tried to drag Zakku back but is stopped after seeing the severity of the wound.)  
**KINSEU **- Damn… It is all the way thrown. I don't…  
**ZAKKU **(Wide eyes)- KINSEU MOVE!  
(Kinseu turns only to have the Hunter-Killer's pincers grab him around the chest. The beast lifts up Kinseu and screeches as Zakku finds the will to stand. There is a crack as the scorpion breaks Kinseu's arm and perhaps even a rib or two. Kinseu lifts his head and lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the Hunter brings Kinseu to its face. After hearing the scream, Kanani's eyes open. He looks up weakly to see the havoc that is occurring. Zakku runs forward even though his foot hurts terribly and every step makes him feel as if he is going to pass out. The beast is fixed on Kinseu as it opens its mouth to bit into the week flesh. Then out of the corner of its eye it sees Zakku stabbing for the beast's throat, but misses as the creature moves up making the sword stab into the back of its mouth. Anger, rage and pain can be seen deep in Zakku's eyes as he keeps his sword in the mouth. Zakku is breathing hard but soon realizes he didn't penetrate the skull, spine, or cut into an artery. The beast starts to bit down. Zakku resists the closing jaws and screams out as the teeth bit into his forearms.)  
**ZAKKU **- DIE! Just DIE! DAMNIT! DIE! (The Hunter-Killer seemingly laughs as its teeth close further making Zakku scream more. Kinseu is more or less whimpering as he tries not to scream. There was another yell, not of pain, but the sound of someone who was going to attack. Zakku glanced to the side to see Kanani doing a similar move as Kinseu, except the blade is pointed straight down. Kanani stabs down with the blade into the back of its chest, between the two wings. The Hunter-Killer screeches as it tries to remain standing but fails to and falls to the ground, releasing Kinseu. Zakku pushes with his sword to get the razor sharp teeth of the monster off of him. Both Kinseu and Zakku are in bad condition as Kanani gives his sword a twist, making sure the beast was dead, then removing the blade and walking on the dead corpse. He pauses for a moment to look at Zakku and Kinseu. Kinseu can't move his arms, while Zakku is bleeding badly, and could suffer from blood loss.)  
**KANANI **- You two look like shit.  
**KINSEU **(Trouble breathing)- I…I…Ribs…arm… broke.  
**ZAKKU **- Just giving the ground a taste of my blood. It would be nice if my blood would stop, though…  
**KANANI **- Kinseu…you need to get out of here. Zakku, you just need something to stop the bleeding. Both you need something for the pain, right. (Kinseu and Zakku stare at Kanani) I'll take that as a yes…(Pulls out a painkiller herb. It is a flower, or a blossom that is red and has an oily layer on them.)… Eat this. (Kanani gives Zakku the herb then goes to Kinseu and puts the herb in his mouth, knowing Kinseu cannot lift anything.) It will make you unable to see reality in about an hour or so… you'll be out for at least the entire day. But you are not going to feel a thing. Kinseu, regroup with the Regs and get back to Organization controlled territory. Zakku, go with him… The Hunter-Killer was causing the majority of the problem. With it dead, I think we might just win this battle.  
**ZAKKU **- Right…Kanani, Shara wants to regroup the attack force at some old church… They will need you to help with the attack.  
**KANANI **(Nods)- You two did well… Killing a Hunter-Killer is a difficult task, even for an Elite. Go. The drug should be working. (Zakku nods as both soldiers turn walking away. The painkillers are working slightly, but still Zakku limps and Kinseu looks like he is in pain as well.) Undoubtedly (Kanani is alone)… Uingu will now have an excuse to promote you as well to Elite. And then…then you would have followed the same path as your father…funny, how things can come full circle.


	17. Soldier's Heart, Act 4

_I don't own anything, remember? I don't own Avatar, Viacom, Square-Enix, or anything else that anything that seems similar to the story. PLEASE Comment. Please?_

_zfzfzfz_

**ACT IV**  
**SETTING**: A few minutes after the fighting and closer to the exit. Zakku is helping Kinseu walk. The pain had pretty much gone away. Fighting seemed to be more in the center of the city rather then by the walls. Flames were everywhere and the sounds of battle were loud as well. Zakku paused for a moment as he saw three Lupuz Regular Soldiers fighting with a three rebels. Two of the rebels were wearing the same armor that Zakku had seen many rebels fight in. The third was wearing more armor which was similar in design of a Lupuz Soldier. The Regulars look like they are getting beaten easily as the soldiers push forward. Zakku looked back to Kinseu.  
**ZAKKU **- I'm going to help those, Regs. Don't move… (Leans Kinseu against the wall)  
**KINSEU **- Alright…I'll stay here…I don't ….I really want… to move …  
(Zakku nods as he runs even though his leg is cut up badly. The Regulars try desperately to fight back but are kicked back by the two rebels. The three soldier's turn as they hear a yell come from their side. Zakku jumps at one of the rebels slashing down and killing him instantly. The two others are surprised for a moment as they back off. Zakku stands before them, his sword held with both his hands and eyes fixed on every movement. The less armored rebel yells and rushes forward at Zakku. He lifts his hand and sends flames straight for the rebel's chest. It burns him slightly as well as distracts the enemy. Zakku moves forward and lands a kick at the foe sending him to the ground. The more heavily armored rebel watches as the fight occurs, not even moving to help his comrade. In fact the soldier seems to be amused by the fighting. The Zakku watches as the weaker soldier turns running, realizing that he couldn't win against four soldiers as the three Regulars come to Zakku's flanks. Two of the Lupuz Soldiers look at each other then at the head Rebel soldier. The two Lupuz Regulars run forward, swords drawn as they attack. The man hits one of the soldiers down to the ground then kicks him back, then ducking down as another sword comes at the rebel's head. He makes a low slash that looks as if it phase threw the soldier. The soldier he kicked away recovers and makes an over head strike at the enemy. However, the rebel aims an attack straight at the chest. The Lupuz soldier runs into the blade as he falls and rolls as he hits the ground, dead. Zakku stares at the soldier, recognizing the attacks which the rebel had fought with. The third Regular moves forward, but is stopped by Zakku. Zakku shakes his head as he walks forward to face down the rebel. The Rebel soldier stares at Zakku for a long moment, but doesn't move to attack first.)  
**ZAKKU **- You're a deserter… one of Kanani's students.  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- Observant… Over-confident, foolish, and like Zerru… You must be Zakku. Puzul spoke about you.  
**ZAKKU **(Looks at the two dead Regulars)- There was no reason… Why are you fighting us? Why did you join _them_?  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- Please… you still think you are serving the 'good side,' don't you. You are a fool.  
**ZAKKU **- Where has the pride, the dreams and hopes gone? You were Kanani's student.  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- I _was_. Your eyes are blinded… like so many before you, you're guided by your blissful ignorance, as was I. Puzul has guided us, and we shall receive the blessings of Gaia's gift to us.  
**ZAKKU **- Enough of this talk of Gaia, I…  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- You silence the words that urge you to stop. Monstrous cruelty guided by diluted minds and evil beings. You share in the torment, and you shall suffer Gaia's vengeance. Has you soul been scared by fear and hate? (Pause as he stares at Zakku)…. I see that is nay…(Looks to Kinseu) But lo I can see that your friend has… I shall become the watchful Ferrier, and guide you to find the light you have lost…  
**ZAKKU **- You sound just about as crazy as Puzul… Gaia isn't real… There is time… forsake the way you have chosen for yourself. (The Rebel soldier turns to look at Zakku)  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **(Staring)- So much yet to learn… Time grows short. Purge this world of evil that is I, as well as the evil breed before me. The Organization most fall, and fall upon the larges monster of the den. Zakku Fenir, son of Zerru Fenir, you most die, otherwise then you will join the evil, too. (The Rebel soldier swings his sword slightly pointing it forward to fight Zakku.)  
**ZAKKU **- Reg, protect Kinseu, I'll handle this… (Zakku doesn't glance behind him as he hears the foot steps of the Regular running over to Kinseu)  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **(Prays)- Allow me to atone for the sin I have done… Give me the strength to die if need be. My sword is light, and my wings shall give to me all the hope that I shall ever need.  
(The rebel looks at Zakku for a moment before dashing forward to attack the foe. Zakku grates his teeth as he dashes forward as well. Zakku can no longer feel the pain in his leg but feels a little dizzy as his sword grazes off his foes sword causing both not to hit. They quickly turn and again strake each other's blades. Each move they make seem to be the same as the continuously strike each other's blades. There is an explosion as the reinforcements of the Organization moves in, sending fire balls at the city. The explosion blow apart buildings, knocking rubble down. There's a large flash of flames that lands near the two soldiers, who merely ignore it striking each other's sword. The rebel makes an echoing laugh as he pushes forward, knocking Zakku back. He then moves forward, striking down on Zakku's sword.)  
**ZAKKU **- Damit… You won't beat me so easily…  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- In the morrow, I shall mourn for your passing… And hope for your burdens to not weigh you down…  
**ZAKKU **- Don't…Worry…About that! (Zakku pushes forward sending the enemy back a few steps. The enemy soldier thrust his sword for Zakku's head. Zakku moves his head to the side away from the sword blade then upper strikes at the enemy rebel who blocks the sword. The Rebel soldier attacks again this time swipes at Zakku's chest. Zakku quickly moves back, away from the blade, and pivoted forward, swiping at the enemy as well. The two soldiers seem to be equally matched. Zakku stares at the man shaking his head.) STOP! (The Rebel looks confused)... I don't want to fight you…  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- What is this? Compassion!? (The soldier seems annoyed, as if someone actually caring was insulting. He rose his sword in a look of defiant to Zakku's pleas) Why do you care? You are a Lupuz soldier… A Warrior, none the less, you should care nothing about me.  
**ZAKKU **- Even an enemy deserves to see a chance for redemption.  
(The Rebel soldier lowers his blade, feeling no more the need to fight Zakku. The man stared at Zakku for a long moment, still a look of disbelief in his eyes. He laughed.)  
**HEAD REBEL SOLDIER **- You… you are the most idiotic soldier I have ever seen… you are unwilling to fight me… The Coalition is no that weak, orphan boy. Saver this day a victory…or perhaps savers the cruel irony of you wish to spare blood… For soon that wish will soon fade. You are weak, and you will fail because of it.  
(The Rebel Soldier throws down smoke pellets that engulf the rebel soldier in a cloud of smoke. Zakku stares with no expression on his face as the smoke settles. Zakku turns to see a few Rebel Soldiers staring at Zakku. They don't seem to want to fight as the turn running quickly. As they run, Zakku sees a Lupuz soldier lying motionless on the ground. Zakku runs over to the soldier to see that it is Azil. Zakku looks at Azil seeing the forming of deep bruises as well as deep cuts that bleed freely. Azil is barely conscious.)  
**AZIL **- Zak? …That you?  
**ZAKKU **- Ya, what happened? (Glances around) Where is Kinseu?  
**AZIL **(Shakes his head weakly)- They…They… Overwhelmed me… Too many….Ahgg… I can't do….anything right…  
(Zakku looks down for a moment trying to retrain his emotions. He takes a deep, angered filled breath as he returns his gaze to Azil)  
**ZAKKU **- What 'bout you?  
**AZIL **- They…I… (Azil tries to move slightly, but feels a sudden pain seemingly all over as he takes a deep breath in pain.)  
**ZAKKU **- Sorry…Don't try to move… Don't worry 'bout Kinseu… We'll get him out… someday… I am sure of it….He's an Elite after all… (Zakku is trying to convince himself that Kinseu would be alright. He figured that if the Rebels took him alive, then Kinseu would stay that way…for a while at least. Azil looks down as he tries not to face Zakku.) Hey… Azil, you need to hold on. I don't want to lose two friends today… (Zakku tries to smile, but can only manage a half one.) …Come on, I'll help you up.  
(Zakku stands up; all feeling in his legs and in his body is gone. He sees strangely colored things float around in some moments, but ignores them knowing it is his imagination or the drugs that he had taken from Kanani. Azil stares at Zakku for a moment before taking the soldier's hand. Zakku lifts up Azil. Azil is not in very good condition as Zakku carries the soldier. The rebels have, for the most part retreated. Several Lupuz soldiers appear turning the corner seeing Zakku. They pause and seem to relax slightly.)  
**LUPUZ SOLDIER **- Sir, Kanani sent me to look for you. (Zakku walks forward toward the Lupuz soldier.) Xizzen also wanted you to come. They are rounding up the last of the resistance. Come…  
(Zakku nods, following the Lupuz soldier, half carrying – half dragging Azil. The group of soldiers turns, escorting their injured allies toward the inner part of the city. Zakku closes his eyes slightly as the sun begins to rise over the landscape. The light is blinding at first but the lamination it provides is to an extent both comforting and malicious. The light brightens the area only to reveal the bodies of the fallen that seemingly line the ground. Zakku quietly stares as he continues to walk. Blood lose and the drug Kanani gave him was starting to kick in. He feels a slight chill run up his spine as the city seems to be in ruin. A single question runs threw Zakku's mind. "_Is this right?_" )


	18. Soldier's Heart, Act 5

_Please rate. Remember, this is a story based in the Avatar world, but isn't exactly Avatar. You know... no shipping between characters, just a story that goes off of A:TLA RPG (post-to-play). I don't own anything. I am in no way, shape or form associated with the Creators of Avatar or Viacom._

_zfzfzfz_

**ACT V**  
**SETTING**: Before noon. The sky is clear and the smoke for the most part has been blown away along with the fires. The city of Irashu is completely decimated, with chard wood and stone, metal and bones across the entire city. The Lupuz Soldiers frequently patrol the area and take supplies from the residents. Toward the center of the city, large groups of rebel prisoners are being held as well as people who had nothing to do with the Inner Core War. In the main meeting post, or square, the Founder Elites talk quietly. They seem slightly worried, but for the most part are calm as Lupuz Soldiers return with news that the Coalition is out of the city.  
**XIZZEN **- All of them? You are sure?  
**LUPUZ SOLDIER **- Yes, Sir. We are certain now. The Rebels went into a full retreat after the Hunter-Killer was killed along with their general. (A man next to Xizzen turns to look at the soldier. His face is hidden by a mask and his black hood is up. His sword was in his hand, point in the ground, its curved blade reflecting the flames around. The sound of his voice is cold and ruthless, with no hint of pity or sorrow.)  
**UINGU **(Holding a family ring; Stares at it)- General Izu… I knew him well…Three generals in the past month, six in… (Annoyed) we are not moving nearly fast enough.  
**KANANI **- The problem is we don't have enough soldiers… Every time we kill a General, three more are in his place. If they keep sending Hunter-Killers, then we will truly have problems…  
**UINGU **(Nods in agreement)- True… Good job at stopping the Hunter-Killer, I was half expecting you would not succeed.  
**KANANI **- Most likely not, if Kinseu and Zakku had not shown up… We setup a trap and the fowl beast fell for it. Zakku baited it while me and Kinseu made a surprise attack.  
**XIZZEN **- How much help could a new Elite and a mindless puppy have in helping you…  
(A female Elite punches Xizzen's arm. It is Shara. She gives a venomous gaze at the other Elite. Xizzen stares for a moment before shrugging and turning away.)  
**SHARA **- It was good that you were not injured that badly. (Kanani shrugs slightly)… Really, you could have been hurt a lot worse if…humm? (Shara turns as the Elites do as well seeing the team of Regulars they sent to find Zakku and Kinseu. The 'puppy' was being escorted along with Azil to the main group.)  
**UINGU **- Zakku, remember me? (Zakku nods as the other Lupuz Soldiers take Azil from him so that they can see a medic for the injuries.) I am glad… you leg looks bad, have you see someone for it?  
**ZAKKU **- No sir.  
**XIZZEN **- Kanani was just saying how you and Kinseu managed to take down a Hunter-Killer.  
**ZAKKU **- I do as I am ordered, sir. (The Elite turns walking away for a moment as he goes to talk to some of the forward Commanders. Shara smiles at Zakku for a moment before running off herself. Uingu looks back at Zakku.)  
**UINGU **- I have been having Xizzen watch you…even though he doesn't like admitting any positive thoughts, I thinking that you may make Elite…what do you think, Kanani?  
**KANANI **(Glances to Zakku; Glares at Uingu.)- Allow me to talk to Zak…  
**UINGU **(Indignant)- Go ahead… (The Leader of the Organization walks off away from Kanani and toward Xizzen.)  
**KANANI **(Without looking)- What happened?  
**ZAKKU **- I was ambushed… overwhelmed by enemy forces… They managed to get Kinseu… (Kanani takes a deep breath as he looks at Zakku, as if angry.) Me, and Azil tried to stop them but…  
**KANANI **- Puzul likes to stalk my soldiers… at least is appears that way.  
**ZAKKU **- Sir?  
**KANANI **- Don't worry about Kinseu… He is a brave soldier and is willing to fight. I have faith that he will get out…  
**ZAKKU **- I'm sorry, sir…  
**KANANI **- There was nothing more you could have done… The drug I gave you could have knocked you out cold if you over worked yourself too much…could have even killed you. (Zakku stares at Kanani's face seeing for the first time how old Kanani truly is. Angrily, Kanani turns, clinching his fist.) Things are getting to complicated...(Zakku turns his head slightly) Damn that lying bastard.  
**ZAKKU **- Sir?  
**KANANI **- Chizen… His power is starting to defeat us.  
**ZAKKU **- Chizen? I thought Puzul was the leader of the Coalit…  
**KANANI **- Zak, you're young, and I don't expect you to know everything… Uingu wants you to become an Elite... understand that I can not agree to it. You still haven't proven you can… (Zakku stares at Kanani for a long moment.) I can see doubt in you, fear even. You… (Xizzen walks over)…Don't for forget what I taught you… I'm going to try and talk to Shara, see if she knows what Uingu isn't telling me. (Kanani leaves as Xizzen stands next to Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **- Zakku, I need to ask you something, come with me. (Xizzen leads Zakku to follow him toward a group of rebel soldiers that are surrounded by Lupuz soldiers and another group which is Civilians surrounded also by soldiers.) Zak, what is the difference between the Rebels and the Civilians?  
**ZAKKU **(Looks confused)- One we are fighting the other we're not?  
**XIZZEN **(Smiles, but shakes head)- No…In war, there is no difference. In war, you will see that even the Civilians die… It is no different the normal combat.  
**ZAKKU **- But…But they are Fire Nation… Our duty is to protect our nation…  
**XIZZEN **- And we are… The Civilian population here had known about the Coalition and chose not to act…Thus they became the rebellion by aiding it. (Zakku turns his head to see children and younger people in the group that is held by sword point. His eyes are wide as he looks back at Xizzen.)  
**ZAKKU **- You can't honestly be telling me that children, who can not fight, are as guilty as soldiers…  
**XIZZEN **- In fact, Zak, that is exactly what I am telling you.  
**ZAKKU **(Surprised)- Wh—what? Why?  
**XIZZEN **- Uingu is looking to promote you to Elite Soldier. (The groups of people are forced to stand and are moved with ten or so soldiers that have their blades drawn forcing the crowd to move as they want. Xizzen starts walking gesturing for Zakku to follow.) I am the Head of the Elite Division. I need to prepare you somehow…  
**ZAKKU **- Prepare me for what?  
**XIZZEN **- The duties that Elite means. (Zakku looks forward to where the Lupuz Soldiers escort the prisoners. Something catches Zakku's eye as he sees a small bear on the ground. Zakku pauses, picks up the minimized bear, which makes Xizzen give Zakku a questioning look. Zakku looks back up to see a child that seems to be reaching for something. Zakku passes Xizzen, his pace quickened as he hands the bear to small child, who stares at him as she takes it. Zakku pauses, and tries to smile but can't. Xizzen walks next to Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **- And that is my point that I keep telling Uingu…You care to much for them…  
**ZAKKU **- The Fire Nation is supposed to be about prosperity, greatness, and honor…  
**XIZZEN **(Laughs; Zakku turns)- Idealist fool…  
(Zakku glances down for a moment before looking at Xizzen. He turns walking away. Xizzen stares for a moment before raising his head slightly.)  
**XIZZEN **- Where are you going?  
**ZAKKU **(Not glancing back)- To talk to Kanani.  
**XIZZEN **- Wait a minute. (Zakku pauses and glances to Xizzen) I need you to help me with something… Shara has gone off to try and patrol the area, in order to make sure that the Coalition is no longer here… (Zakku looks like he might just leave do to Xizzen's dancing around the order.) I need you to burn something for me…That's all. (Zakku shrugged. The task sounded simple enough. Zakku walked to Xizzen, who lead him threw the Irashu streets till they stopped at a temple like structure. It is a symbol to the Fire Element; however, unofficial it was for all elements. Zakku glanced to Xizzen as two guards looked up as they sat on the ground. They stood after a moment, standing at attention. Xizzen glanced to Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **- Burn it down…  
**ZAKKU **- W…(Zakku thinks for a moment realizing he almost questioned the orders of a superior. Zakku pauses for a moment staring a Xizzen for a moment before nodding as he takes his Firebending stance. After a moment he puts both hands forward, turns his hands so that his palms faced the building then brought them back. With on arm he moved it forward and did a series of aggressive looking forward harm and hand motions He breathed in even parts as he bended flames straight at the building. Red fire seemed to engulf the upper part of the building. Zakku continued to move his hands in an attempt to keep the flames from going out. After a minute the flames started to burn without Zakku's aid. Zakku paused looking at Xizzen for a moment. Zakku turned and began to walk away when he heard a sound. The Soldier stopped dead in his tracks, a puzzled look on his face. Zakku turned around looking at Xizzen for a moment, but then looking at the building.)  
**ZAKKU **- Wha—t….What was that sound? (Xizzen says nothing as there comes a complete chorus of screaming. Zakku looked completely confused.) Is…Is there people in there?!  
**XIZZEN **- Yes. (Zakku turns completely and looks as if he is going to stop the flames with his Firebending. Xizzen gestures with his head to the two guards. The two guards grabbed Zakku around his arms holding him back.)  
**ZAKKU **(Yelling; Angrily)- DAMNIT! Let me go! LET GO!  
**XIZZEN **- You needed to learn sometime (Zakku looks at Xizzen) that we must do the will and follow the will given to us by our leader.  
**ZAKKU **(Enrage)- What are you talking about?! Have you all lost it?! Why are you doing this?!  
**XIZZEN **- It is a necessary evil… We are phantoms…there is no other way that we can exist… This is the only way, Zak. (Zakku struggles more.) The only way for we must do what is necessary. Allowing these people to live endangers our mission. They would join the rebellion and aid our enemy. And then this war will continue… More people will die if we do not do this. The entire Rebel army outnumber us. If we allow ever one to join them, then we will fall. We can not allow this.  
**ZAKKU **- But…but they…They are Civilians…THEY ARE HUMAN BEINGS!  
**XIZZEN **- Did you expect that you wouldn't have to kill people? Did you honestly believe it? (Zakku shakes his head as he still struggles. Zakku remembers the child that he had given the teddy bear to.)  
**ZAKKU **- Not…Children… (Kanani walks by but stops as he sees Zakku being restrained. He runs to try and get over to what is going on, but is stopped by Uingu.)  
**KANANI **- What is going on?  
**UINGU **- I am accelerating your apprentice's learning…(Kanani stares at Uingu then to Zakku) … He needed to know sometime.  
**KANANI **- He is a WARRIOR! Not an Elite! (Uingu faces Kanani)  
**UINGU **- Did you think that you could have hid him from the truth? Did you honestly think that? We need more soldiers, we need more Elites, this…this was a necessary evil for the greater good.  
(Zakku is still trying to get the two soldiers off but is unable to as Xizzen walks in front of Zakku)  
**XIZZEN **- 'Gaia gives to you, her blessed gift… Freedom to live and choice; some choose to torment, while others choice bliss. But ultimately a single thread of truth arises; the single truth that never lies, and is absolute. The paradox between mind and soul…'  
**ZAKKU **- What are you saying…why are you confusing me…  
**XIZZEN **(Ignores Zakku)- 'We search for her guidance to our very purpose… what purpose is that of men? We are free to choice, free to decide, free to ponder the meaning of our being.' Epic, no… You have made the choice to tread this path…and you should remain. You choose to join the Organization for personal duty of redemption. You choose to fight against the Rebellion in the name of honor. Look now… There is no other way. Bloodshed and strife are the only way to achieve peace and order… 'Like the wind on the water surface, gentle, but certain.' No matter how you turn or twist, or call to yourself to say it is not real… It is. Humans are violent creatures in nature, as violent as fire, and as harsh… Can you deny that? (Zakku shakes his head but says nothing) Can you deny that mankind is heartless and cruel? Look, at yourself, they took away your family, your home, your right that you deserve to have. Those people there take for granted what they stole from you, and could careless about you, and spit upon the sacrifices and trials that they push onto you. (Zakku shakes his head more muttering 'no' quietly for every word that Xizzen says) You believe that there are still good people…but how are they good, when they allow evil to spread? They are as evil as the evil that lives… The rebellion is as such…an evil, and the people there are atoning for the sin of allowing it to be.  
**ZAKKU **- Bu--But the children…  
**XIZZEN **- Would have grown up with hatred for the Fire Nation for taking away there parents… You can not refute that you are hateful to the Fire Nation as are all members of the Organization. (Zakku says nothing, but looks down, unable to face Xizzen.) Ultimately, the children would become adults and create a new rebellion, and this war will be unending, just as the strife within mankind's heart is. (The screaming from inside the building dies down as the flames start to burn into the lower area, killing anyone there by heat, or suffocating smoke. Zakku goes limp slightly, knowing that he is unable to do anything Xizzen walks to Zakku and whispers quietly into the disbelieving soldier's ear.) …'like the wind on the water's surface…' (Pauses so the words can sink in, with a unnaturally calm tone.) … 'Quietly…but certain' (Xizzen backs off as he nods to the two guards to release Zakku. They do and Zakku falls to his knees. He stares down in complete disbelief of what has just happened.)  
**KANANI **(Looks on, clinching his fist.)- … You better get away before I kill you. (Uingu moves away as Kanani walks forward toward Zakku. Zakku has his head on his knees and is slouched over. Kanani stares at Zakku with what appear to be a sympathetic face. He hears sharp, staged breaths come from Zakku. The young soldier's hands are in fists as he hits the ground. Kanani sees Zakku's body seemingly convulse as he tries to force the tears back, to keep them from coming. Kanani kneels next to Zakku, closing his eyes for a moment, apparently moved slightly by Zakku's reaction. Kanani places his hand on Zakku's head, as Zakku continues to cry convulsively.) …I'm sorry, Zak… I didn't mean for this to happen… Not till you were ready. I'm sorry… for letting you down as your mentor… (Xizzen and Uingu watch coldly, before hearing nothing but a silents about the place, with only sharp interruptions from the sounds of regret and sorrow coming from Zakku.)


	19. Soldier's Heart, Act 6

_The is a work of a fan. I own nothing. Avatar and Final Fantasy belong to their respective owners. I take no credit, except for writting the Fanfic._

**ACT VI **  
**SETTING**: About a week or so later. It is at the Organization base, late at night. Soldiers are standing at attention a ways down the hall. In the infirmary area, two soldiers are in the medical beds as the only source of light scarcely lightens the room as Kanani and Shara stand at the doorframe looking within the room. They seem distant as they glance away for a moment. Kanani has a dark look in his eyes that look like anger, or perhaps hate. Shara seems distant in her thoughts, thinking of many things as she walked into the room. One of the soldiers was Azil. Shara stared at the soldier for a moment before looking at another soldier. It was Zakku. He laid motionless on the bedding, his eyes closed shut. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully.  
**KANANI **- Uingu said he has been this way since what happened…  
**SHARA **- Is that so… Are you blaming yourself?  
**KANANI **- A little. How can I not.  
**SHARA **- I am starting to feel that something is wrong…  
**KANANI **- You're not the only one. (Kanani doesn't look at Shara. Shara stares at Kanani for a long moment before looking away.)  
**SHARA **- May I speak freely?  
**KANANI **- Are we not already?  
**SHARA **- Uingu has found a new 'toy' to play with…hasn't he.  
**KANANI **- Seems so… I am growing tired of his torments… Of late, Uingu and Xizzen have become more radical… Killing without reason… Or crazed paranoid ideas. Shara, you are the only one I can trust… You, Zak, Azil… Things have become more complicated of late…  
**SHARA **- What are you asking of me.  
**KANANI **- I can't ask anything of you. You have been one of my only friends that I know that wouldn't betray me. (Shara looks away for a moment.) I know it has been difficult, believe me…. It's weird. This seems like the first time I am starting to question what we are doing.  
**SHARA **- I have been questioning as well… I was brought up here, you know. I couldn't say that they are wrong, that what they are doing is wrong… But seeing what trick they did… Even I am questioning it as well. (Both Shara and Kanani stare at each other for a moment, a look of uncertainty heavy within the eyes of the two soldiers. They look nervous, understandable do to the way they are talking to each other is possibly treasonous words.) But… I couldn't betray my only family… They cared for me, you know… (Kanani glances away for a moment as he looks at the dimly lit torch. Shara stared at Kanani for a long moment) You normally get quiet when you don't want to talk about something…  
**KANANI **- I know… You are like family to me as well… maybe not the whole organization… but defiantly a few. Shara, I am going to do something tonight.  
**SHARA **(Wide-eyed)- Don't…  
**KANANI **(Undeterred)- I have to (Kanani turns as if going to leave the room. He glances to Shara.) Have you been reading what I told you to?  
**SHARA **- Yes… It doesn't help with my confusion. In fact, it makes it worse.  
**KANANI **- Then you are thinking… something that half of the organization doesn't do. (Kanani turns all the way around to look at Shara. She seems distant again, watching Zakku as he sleeps, and not even glancing to Kanani.)  
**SHARA **- It feels weird… (Kanani turns his head for a moment.) When did I care what happened to people? I don't recall ever really. It feels…. weird.  
**KANANI **- What about Kinseu?  
**SHARA **- I…  
(Before Shara can answer, Uingu walks into the room with two guards at each side. One is Zeel, and the other is Xizzen. Kanani turns, staring at the expressionless faces of the three soldiers. Uingu looks to Shara for a moment, a silent order for her to leave. She lowers her gaze for a moment before complying, walking out of the room without a word. Zeel walks over to Azil, looks over the soldier's wound, wakes him, and then leaves with Azil following. Xizzen and Uingu are silent as Kanani watches their every motion. The air is tense with the feelings of hatred and anger weighed heavily in the air. Xizzen walks over to where Zakku is sleeping)  
**KANANI **- What are you doing here, Uingu…It's late isn't it.  
**UINGU **- I was about to say the same.  
**KANANI **(Glances to Xizzen)- I was here to see how Zak was doing…  
**UINGU **- That is why I am here…  
**KANANI **(Angry)- No, it isn't.  
**UINGU **- Fine… You want to know? Recall what happened twenty years ago…with Zerru?  
**KANANI **- Yes… I watched as Zerru slowly lost his mind while he fought within himself.  
**UINGU **- Before that… Remember how effective of a killer he was…  
**KANANI **- In six months he eliminated a total of ten generals… But why does that matter?  
**UINGU **- This is his son… (Xizzen holds a container that has a strange liquid inside.)  
**KANANI **(Looks worried)- What does that have anything to…do…with…( Realization) No…  
**UINGU **(Nods)- It is necessary.  
**KANANI **- But, Uingu, if you even try to do what you are saying…don't… Don't you remember what happened to Zerru… to Chizen… Puzul? (Uingu nods slowly as Kanani stares at him, and not to Xizzen.)  
**UINGU **- I remember, they became powerful…  
**KANANI **- They went insane! Crazed… MONSTERS! If it were not for them getting away from you when they did, they would have gone mad!  
**UINGU **(Grins)- Yes… Monsters.  
**KANANI **(Surprised; Anger)- We are soldiers… Guardians of the Homeland… We formed the organization in order to retain our people's greatness… This isn't it! What you are doing isn't it! We are not monster…YOU are! How can you watch this and not feel anything? Can't you see what we are doing is wrong?!  
**UINGU **(Snaps)- And what the Coalition is doing is better? Can you say what the Fire Nation is doing is any better? Open your eyes, Kanani. The sin has been made and we walk upon the path to cleanse it.  
**XIZZEN **- You can not deny that the time is now… Everything has gone exactly to what the 'Great Mother' has said…(Kanani laughs darkly as he lowers his gaze and unsheathes his sword. His laughter echoes deeply in his throat as he shakes his head. The point of his sword touches the ground as he holds it to his side.)  
**UINGU **- We must purify the world of the weak and return it to the way it used to be ruled… by the heartless and powerful masters.  
**KANANI **(Uneasy laugh)- You are all insane… I see now that I was wrong. I will look for my wife on my own… I will no longer want any help from you. I will also not allow you (Points blade at Uingu) or you (Points blade to Xizzen) to hurt what matters to me.  
**UINGU **- Finally, the traitor has admitted to his crimes…(Kanani looks surprised) What? You didn't think that I knew?  
**XIZZEN **(Unsheathes assassin blades)- We always knew. You thought you were sneaky, didn't you? Hiding our friends from us… It is your fault that all these 'complicated things' occurred. It would have been easier if you and Puzul had done as you were told… Instead you started to grow attachment to the Coalition. What was it… Saki, wasn't it? (Kanani looks confused) The girl that you had been courting all those years ago, remember? Shame if anything were to…(Shows blades as he comes over to Kanani) happen, no?  
(Kanani's face is twisted by anger and hate as he looks at Uingu and Xizzen.)  
**KANANI **(Points sword at Xizzen's throat)- If you event try, I will kill you…  
**UINGU **- No more of your idle threats…  
**KANANI **- You think I am not serious? (Kanani uses the side of his sword and bashes Xizzen so that the soldier next to him hits the beds making him fall backward. Kanani turns to Uingu, who is holding his curved sword.)  
**UINGU **- Pitiful, truly, you are willing to throw away everything for what happened. Why? (Kanani and Uingu point there swords at each other as the stare each other down. Xizzen slowly lifted himself up.)  
**KANANI **- Uingu… High General of the Fire Nation Army, member of the Honored Old Guard, and Heir to the Governor of Glavno… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT! (Shouting) No… you are not the friend that I once had… NONE of you are! (Kanani suddenly punches Uingu, sending the General to the ground after the blow to the jaw.)  
**UINGU **(Rubbing his jaw)- What are you going to do? You can't beat me... What are you going to do now?  
**KANANI **- …Find the honor I lost serving you. (Kanani walks backward away from the two Elites, his sword up ready to kill them if they approach. He knows that there is nothing he can do for Zakku because he is on the other side of the room.)  
**KANANI **(Addressed to Zakku)- I'm sorry… I have failed… Hold onto what matters to you, Zak… Never forget the pride in your heart… Don't let them take it away from you… (When he enters the hall he turns and sprints away. Xizzen is about to pursue but Uingu stops him.)  
**UINGU **- Let him go…Give the boy the drug… I want him awake. He has been comatose for to long.  
**XIZZEN **- Kanani brought up a good point… Puzul and Chizen had been exposed to the drug and look at what happened.  
**UINGU **- What does it matter? It isn't like this boy is important… he doesn't even matter… a meaningless, purposeless, and inferior creature, that isn't even a true person… Give it to the brute… and don't ever question my orders. (Xizzen nods as Uingu sheathes his sword and walks away as Xizzen stands over Zakku, making him drink a clear liquid from a container.)


	20. Blood Oath, Act 1

_It has been quite sometime since I last updated this story. Well, without further ado, the next part of the massive crossover, Blood Oath. I would like to take some time and thank anyone who reads this. Please review constructively._

_Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the groups of Nick, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Square-Enix. This is a work of fiction and not meant to be taken as work that is by respective companies.  
_

**UNIT IV, ACT I | Blood Oath **

**SETTING**: It has been about three months after the fighting at Irashu. The war continues to be fought. For the most part the fighting is in the favor of the Organization. It is early dawn and the fog hangs around the area. The sun is barely up and the area is quiet. It had been raining the entire night and the sky was now clear of clouds. On the cliff edge Zakku is sitting. The area is near an Organization controlled area that is surving as a major front in the Inner Core War. The Firebender's eyes seem dull and broken. He is slightly stronger looking and has no expression on his face as he watches the landscape. He glances to his side seeing Shara sitting next to him.  
**ZAKKU **- Kind of early, isn't it?  
**SHARA **- Yah…I wanted to see how you were doing.  
**ZAKKU **(In a sneering manner)- I see… Organization wants you to see how I am... Well, thank you… but I am fine...  
**SHARA **(Looks down)- Something's wrong… You don't seem happy… or anything. You were sent on over a dozen missions…  
**ZAKKU **- I have been sent on many missions… so many… That I don't even think really anymore. They tell me where to go, what to get… and I do as I am told. (Zakku gets up.)  
**SHARA **- How are you feeling… (Zakku looks at her) about Kanani… Kinseu…  
**ZAKKU **(Pacing around)- I…I…(Zakku doesn't know what he feels. He has felt nothing, only numbness to everything. He wasn't happy or even sad about Kanani or Kinseu. He could only feel anger, frustration, and hate. Zakku looked away angrily)… To be truthful… I know I shouldn't be angry with them… but I feel that way…yet, I don't… My head hurts. (Zakku rubbed his head for a moment as it felt like a beating pain)  
**SHARA **- Maybe… you're not angry with them, but yourself.  
**ZAKKU **- Why should I be angry with myself? Everything is simple… I'm a soldier… So all this fighting is fine with me. I don't need to focus on those complicated things. Who's the enemy? That matters not to me. I do as I am told… That's it…(Zakku walks a few feet away, his eyes shifting from side to side as he ponders his emotions, truly not certain that his answer was correct.)  
**SHARA **(Closing her eyes)- You sure? (Zakku looks down but say nothing.) You haven't been the same ever since you came out of your coma…(Zakku says nothing as he begins to walk some more.) Xizzen has approved of your promotion. (Zakku pauses and turns) You have been approved to join the Elite Class. (There is a long silence) Aren't you happy?  
**ZAKKU **(Quiet for a moment)- Hum… It's strange… I don't feel as happy... I always thought I would…  
**SHARA **- I guess that is understandable… A lot has happened. (Clicks fingers) I am going to permit you leave time… I suggest you take it. (Zakku looks at Shara and smiles at her. Something in his eyes betrays him showing that he wasn't truly smiling.) Well… I can't make you tell me what is wrong… But you need to remember to hold onto your dreams… As Kanani would have said. (Zakku stares at Shara for a long moment before turning and walking off.) Don't forget… You're an Elite now… Get your new uniform and take advantage of the last bit of leave time you will ever have…  
(About twenty minutes later, Zakku is inside the base and stands in the Mess Hall. He is still in his dark maroon colored uniform. Elites had black uniforms and were permitted black capes. Zakku's gaze lowered for a minute as he thought quietly to himself. In his hands was the Elite uniform, minus a few things such as a mask or cape. They felt heavy and weighted down by some unknown force. Zakku glanced up to see Azil walking toward him.)  
**ZAKKU **- Hey, Azil, how you been?  
**AZIL **- I'm all right, sir… How 'bout you?  
**ZAKKU **(Shrugs)- No complaints… Have you been sent on a lot of missions?  
**AZIL **- Not really… I have getting the fun duty of standing guard as Warriors go off with Elite masters…  
**ZAKKU **- I thought you would be busy with so many Regs seemingly away…  
**AZIL **(Pauses)- Away? Wait… You don't know? (Zakku turns his head slightly) When Kanani left, a lot of Regs deserted… He was a respected leader, and him leaving disheartened a lot of people.  
**ZAKKU **- I guess no one decided to tell me… (Azil notices something in Zakku's arms.)  
**AZIL **- What is that you got in your hands? (Closer look) Are…IS…Is that an Elite Uniform?  
**ZAKKU **- That is what I was told… Shara and Xizzen finally agreed to give me the rank of Elite… Xizzen is suppose to give me some sort of speech…  
**AZIL **- How does it feel to be and Elite?  
**ZAKKU **- If feels no different then what I was before… Not different at all. (Zakku looks at Azil) We're friends, right?  
**AZIL **- Zak, you all right?  
**ZAKKU **- I'm going to be going home… or at least a place I call that. Ganzaga…  
**AZIL **- What is it like to have a home?  
**ZAKKU **- I am not sure…  
(Zakku and Azil turn seeing Xizzen staring at both of them. He doesn't look concerned and seems to be in a generally good mood despite everything that had happened. Xizzen always had a cold and seemingly heartless aura around him or matter where he was.)  
**ZAKKU & AZIL **(Salute)- Sir!  
**XIZZEN **- Zakku, Azil…(Xizzen merely stares at Azil for a long moment. The soldier lowers his gaze for a moment before looking away and proceeding to leave. Xizzen looks at Zakku) I see you have your assigned uniform with you…  
**ZAKKU **- Yes…  
**XIZZEN **- Come with me…  
(Xizzen walks down the hall. Zakku follows Xizzen as the soldier stands before the Elite Chambers of the Organization city. Xizzen quietly opens the door and walks in revealing a relatively dark room except for the entrance that has a torch that is lit. Xizzen grabs the touch and motions for Zakku to follow.)  
**XIZZEN **- As you know, the Organization is meant to retain order and control over the population. Without this control, the Fire Nation and humanity would tare itself apart in the flames of cruelty that lies in the souls of man kind. As Elites, our duty is much more then just dealing with problems of the rebellion. Do you know the difference between the Warrior and Elite? (Zakku shakes his head.) Elites are meant to follow a separate doctrine that Warriors do not. (Xizzn stands before a door. He opens it and lights the touches next to him. The light reveals a large library that is filled with books. In some parts, other Elites look up, their eyes a bright gold and seemingly shimmer in the shadows they remain in. Xizzen walks in and merely glances at the other soldiers. They seem to understand a silent message and turn, walking out of the room. Xizzen grabs a book and holds it out to Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **- This book is the strict doctrine of all the purposes of the Elite and all of the things you will need to know in order to see what normal humans can not… (Zakku takes the book)  
**ZAKKU **- Normal humans?  
**XIZZEN **- Normal humans are people who retain ideas of humanity, purpose, and are ignorant to the things around them. They either can't or choose not to see the horrors of the other side.  
**ZAKKU **- Other side?  
**XIZZEN **- What is the opposite of purpose? You can't say, because you were never taught that side of things… Like death and life, purpose has its own opposite. The human soul still retains purpose, a reason to exist, while a soul of a Monster… or Echo, has none. (Xizzen walks a little ways away before opening a box, and handing to Zakku a sword and mask. On the sword, there is a wolf shaped insignia on the hilt and the mask is in the shape of a wolf.)  
**ZAKKU **- Can you explain to me what the organization's obsession is with wolves?  
**XIZZEN **- The name Lupuz is a changing on the spelling of Lupus, which means wolf. The mask and insignia are not wolves, but of Wolf-lions. (Zakku gives as look that shows that the explanation still wasn't helpful)  
**ZAKKU **- Ok…So… what is the deal with the obsession with Wolf-lions.  
**XIZZEN **- Wolf-lions are one of the Guardians of the Elements…(Zakku stares at Xizzen, who then sighs out of annoyance) The Guardians of the Elements, also known as the Original Source of said Elements. For example, the Dragon, the original source of Firebending and all the things that represent our nation represent Fire: Strong, powerful, and fierce. The Badger-Mole is the source of Earthbending, the Sky-Bison Airbending, and the moon Waterbending. The Wolf-lion is in this group of the Original Source…  
**ZAKKU **- And what does the Wolf-Lion represent?  
**XIZZEN **- Gaia… The Wolf-lion is the guardian and original source of the use of Gaia's power. As legend says, Wolf-lions were in directed contact with the Nexus of Souls… They are supposed to be the embodiment of Echoes that have been born, for the soul is not destroyed, rather, the Echo takes over their mind and purpose.  
**ZAKKU **(Sighs)- So it all comes back to Gaia, doesn't it…  
**XIZZEN **(Shrugs)- Gaia keeps the channel flowing between this mortal realm and the Spirit Realm, without Gaia, you wouldn't have bending abilities, Chakra, visions or a channel between life and death… If a person died, and Gaia didn't exist, then it would fester in this world unable to go to the other realm…  
**ZAKKU **And… what's the problem with that?  
**XIZZEN **- The living can not be in the same realm as the dead, because if you die then your soul can no longer be living… how can someone who died still remain in this _living _world?  
**ZAKKU **(Pauses)- Ghost?  
(Xizzen sighed as he turned to look at Zakku. There was a momentary look of annoyance that he had in his eyes, but it seemed to disappear within moments as he walked closer to Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **- Let's move on… The Organization has never had a soldier your age reach Elite before. Many of us believe you are too young and will only serve as a problem. However, Uingu thought, differently and we do not question our commander. You have a great success rate; most of the missions you have been on were successful except for the assassination of Puzul… The Organization is going to send you to Ganzaga for… 'Leave' time… However, leave has also duties. We need you to gather information of the current situation.  
**ZAKKU **- What 'current situation'?  
**XIZZEN **- Recently, there has been an outcry against the Fire Lord himself… After the recent failures in the Fire Nation, your foster father, governor of Ganzaga openly defied Fire Nation policy… you know, of course that this is similar to almost full out treason. He said that the Fire Nation should no longer fight and work on governing the coastal territories. He was removed from the position of General soon after, and now the public is angered in Ganzaga… He is an influential figure there…  
**ZAKKU **- I doubt that he would do anything as radical as join the Coalition… Zenti is smarter then that, and wouldn't…  
**XIZZEN **- I could say the same about Ka…  
**ZAKKU **(Flash of anger)- He wouldn't join them! (Xizzen pauses for a moment staring at Zakku.)  
**XIZZEN **(Pause)- Perhaps… Even if you are right, which I hope you are, Kanani is a deserter... Anyways, Zenti knows it is a manner of time before the Fire Lord deems that he can no longer lead the city Ganzaga… If we are going to retain the power and the status quo, we must make sure that the Coalition is no longer is there…  
**ZAKKU **- What are you talking about?  
**XIZZEN **- It is believed that Zer, Zenti's friend, is a member of the Coalition… Rumor says that Zer has been informing Zenti about the Coaliton and the Organization. As you know, no one can know we exist. We are phantoms…You are going to Ganzaga, and you will report on all the dealings there… The Coalition cannot have Ganzaga added to the regions under their control. If they do, then that gives them the ability to have access to the sea, and ultimately be able to launch in internal invasion with the aid of the armies of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom… if either nation gets into the Fire Nation, this war will last another hundred years, till the next time the comet arrives. (Zakku nods slowly after a moment as Xizzen looks at him.) Remember, Fenrir, last thing we need is some sort of incident to occur… Ganzaga is a much larger city then Irasha. If such a rebellion took place, then the Coaltion will be able to change the course of this war. This job is of highest priority. You lose your focus for one moment and you will fail.  
**ZAKKU **(Nods)- I understand…  
**XIZZEN **- You're taking on the duties and burdens of the Elite class… You are not at our level just yet…you have the name and rank, but you still need to see _her_ before you will be ready.  
**ZAKKU **- Her?  
**XIZZEN **- The Great Mother… Gaia. (Zakku is silent for a long moment as Xizzen looks at him.) Your uncertainty reeks off of you… Be careful, Chizen will undoubtedly be waiting for you to make one mistake. (Zakku looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. Xizzen stares at Zakku, trying to read the expression on his face.) Go on…Get your uniform on, and depart. Farewell, and keep one eye open. (Xizzen leaves tapping Zakku on the shoulder pauldron and continues out the door. Zakku looks at the uniform in his arms and takes a deep breath as he looks to the statue of what probably was Gaia.)  
**ZAKKU **- Kanani… The war… It's almost over… Shara misses you… And … I guess I might…should…  
(Zakku remembers a scene where Kanani was talking to him.)  
**KANANI **-'You want to be a hero, right? Hold onto that dream and you will get far… A hero just needs to lift him or herself up after they fall once… Will you allow one failure to stop you?  
(Zakku snaps back as looks to the exit.)  
**ZAKKU **- I feel like I might just lose it… I can't remember the dream… at least… Why I even care about being a hero… Kanani… where did you go…


	21. Blood Oath, Act 2

_So, Zakku has been sent to have 'Leave' time in Ganzaga. Their is rumors that Zenti is collaborating with the Coalition. Is this true? What happened to Kanani? What is 'Gaia'? Read to find out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Nick, Avatar, Viacom, or Square-Enix. This is a work of fiction and reflect on no way to the respective companies._

**SETTING**: About a day or two has passed as the sun seems to shine brightly on the entire landscape, but heavy storm clouds seem to be coming closer from the sea. It is noon, and there seems to be a lot of activity on the road as people head toward a large port city. The city looks similar to the capital except it has a more people feel. The Capital of the Fire Nation is more for the rich noble class, with large amounts of military defense. The city scene is more port like, filled with life that is both military and civilian. Ganzaga is a large city that seems to have carved away at the cliff side making a high out look point above the city. There is a large marina that sticks out into the sea with smaller Fire Nation ships that remain by the coast with a few large warships in the distance. The small ships are meant for carrying supplies to the colonies as well as transportation from the colonies to the city. Governor Zenti had commanded for an always active military but discipline was the highest thing that was commanded. The soldiers never went around causing havoc and acted like the police force of the city. Any breach of protical called for immediant arrest and punishment for soldiers. Along the main path to the city guards keep a watchful eye out for any one who appeared to be strange or out of place. Zakku was walking threw the crowd, his sword at his side, his steps quick and in pace with the crowd. Ganzaga had no walls and looked like it had burst from the original idea of how large the city should be. Zakku walked into what appeared to be the main entrance to the city. A guard walked up to him, seeing the strange black colored uniform that he was wearing.  
**GUARD [Private] **- Name?  
**ZAKKU **- My name is Zakku…  
**GUARD [Private] **- Where you from, Zakku?  
**ZAKKU **- Well… you really want to know? (The guard nods as a second one comes over to see what is going on.) Ok, I am from New Agil, you know, the old region that is run-down, deserted place toward the Southwest? (The two guards stare at Zakku, their emotions unreadable for the mask that even hides their eyes behind what looks to be completely white.) But, for the most part I am from here, Ganzaga… You probably no know my foster father…  
**GUARD [Captain] **(To Private)- What did he say his name was?  
**GUARD [Private] **- Zakku, sir.  
**GUARD [Captain] **(Cuffs the Private with his hand)- Sorry about that Zak, you looked different (Captain looks at Zakku's uniform)… Strange uniform… Interesting… but strange. What you doing back? Visiting?  
**ZAKKU **- That's right… I'm back to talk with Zenti… (The captain waves the private to go)  
**GUARD [Captain] **- Strange… you don't show up for almost a year and now you are back… By Agni, you're not in some sort of trouble…  
**ZAKKU **- Of course not.  
**GUARD [Captain] **- Hum… The trouble-maker Zak, is not in trouble… Weird… some older guy came here asking about you… I believe he is still in town.  
**ZAKKU **(Surprised)- Really?! Did he say what his name was?  
**GUARD [Captain] **- I don't know… He called you "Zakku, the Puppy"… What that means… I don't know… (Zakku's eyes opened wide as he stared at the captain.)  
**ZAKKU **- Where is this man now?  
**GUARD [Captain]**- Why, last I heard he was in the market place… (Zakku turns and walks towards the market.)… Zak! (Zakku turns for a moment) Say hi to Zenti for me! (Zakku nods as he continues for the market)  
(A few minutes past as Zakku wanders around the main path of the Market place, looking at various thing as he does so. He turns for a moment seeing what he thought looked like a familiar face, but it quickly disappeared in the crowd. Zakku goes to follow only to feel someone bush against his arm.)  
**PUZUL **- Nice city…(Zakku stops) My, you are a very easy person to call… (Zakku turns instantly, reaching for his own sword only to see Puzul shake his head.) Not here, no fighting here… truce?  
**ZAKKU **- Puzul!  
**PUZUL **- Don't try anything funny… my guards will kill you in a moment if you do.  
**ZAKKU **(Nervous)- What do you want, traitor?  
**PUZUL **- Just to talk…Enlighten you to the precarious situation that you seem to have found yourself in. (Puzul motions for Zakku to follow. Zakku is reluctant but follows do to curiosity) I'm not going to try and convert you to my ways… you are to far gone for that. But I feel that I must enlighten you, ignorant puppy…  
**ZAKKU **- Where's Kanani…  
**PUZUL **(Surprised)- So the rumor was true…The great war hero Kanani is gone? (Zakku says nothing as he looks away.) You are wondering something? (Puzul walks to a small outside restaurant area and sits in one of the chairs; following Zakku with his eye till the soldier sits.)  
**ZAKKU **(Sitting down)- Why me?  
**PUZUL **- Because you are Zerru's son… You can understand the ancient language, a language that not many understand. You can read Gaia's story, and understand it… You have the last original text in you procession. You might hide under the innocents of childish appearance, but truly you use it as a shield.  
**ZAKKU **- So what… Many people act that way. I have the last passage, so? It's a book, nothing more.  
**PUZUL **- Really? That is what you think? My, the apple does fall far from the tree.  
**ZAKKU **- You seem to like to bring up my father and family… why?  
**PUZUL **- I knew them…Waitress (A waitress looks over)…Water? (The waitress nods as she walks off to get some water.)  
**ZAKKU **(Unbelieving)- You knew them?  
**PUZUL **- That's right. (Laughs slightly) I remember when we would all go out together in Glavno… Xizzen, Zerru, Kanani, Uingu and I…  
**ZAKKU **(Half-knowing; Slowly)- You…were all friends.  
**PUZUL **- Yes… all of us, before Uingu embraced the ideas of destruction and chaos…  
**ZAKKU **- Silent your lies.  
**PUZUL **- Still think I am lying? Tell me… Did they tell you why Kanani left? Or why Zerru left? Or why even I left? Let me tell you, it wasn't to cause war. (Zakku is silent) …Because, kid, Uingu isn't a good person. He's about as evil as the Fire Lord, and his demon of a grandchild…oh what's her face…Truth is there is no rebellion just a bunch of people getting slaughtered because they don't agree with him… (Zakku says nothing as he has water placed in front of him.) Zak, I know you are not a bad person… Not like how my old friends are , but I am tell you the truth…(Zakku stares, as if judging Puzul's words.)… You know what an Echo is?  
**ZAKKU **- Only what Kanani or Shara would tell me… why?  
**PUZUL **- Because, that is exactly where you are in the heart of. Despite what you have been told or taught, you are not being taught how to serve your country, but how to become an Echo… A person without hope, dreams, remorse… anything, heartless monsters trying to cast the world in the flames and destroy all that stands in their ways… You have found yourself in the middle of this crisis. Uingu is using you to fuel his war against all of humanity, not a crisis limited to the Fire Nation, but to the world itself.  
**ZAKKU **- You're saying that the Organization is at war with the world? I would say then, you are a fool to believe such. You are the one who started this war.  
**PUZUL **- I started no war… Myself, and your father were trying to be no longer at war, to find peace. The Organization hunted us down, fearing we would add the Coalition against Uingu, the true protectors of the world as you know it. Uingu, is the leader of you, Organization of Monsters. He is interested only in the eradication of all sentient and non-sentient life. He is the ultimate monster, and you are his slaves to his work…  
**ZAKKU **- I don't believe you…Uingu is my father's friend… your old friend… If he were always a monster, then he would destroy you rather then ever befriend you…  
**PUZUL **- Did you ever think, that maybe he was using Zenti to get to you? Or that maybe our old friendship was to use us for his goals…'Crafty and sly, the darkness is… ever inviting, ever persuading, yet it strikes at the core of hearts, of souls. Rationalize as you will, but evil never sleeps and is patient as is deadly. It is the true enemy of man's mind and soul. Corrupting, ever corrupting till heart is dark as the voids of space…when all light has been covered…'  
**ZAKKU **- I think…I…. (Looks at Puzul and shakes his head)… You are the crafty evil… you are trying to confuse me… (New Strength) You wanted to destroy the Fire Nation, not Uingu…  
**PUZUL **- The destruction of the Fire Nation is the last any of the Coalition wants… Uingu's arrest or death is our goal… He is evil… ARE you already to blind to se-…(Puzul stops as he stares into Zakku's eyes noticing a dullness to them, though they are the same color he recalled Zakku's eyes of being yet there is a coldness in them)… What did they do?  
(Zakku is silent as he thinks about it He doesn't recall what has been happening to him. His thoughts suddenly shift to everything he has done. Suddenly, he realizes he doesn't feel anything about it anymore. He looks likes he wants to say something but can't.)  
**PUZUL **- Zak…Look at your heart… Can you honestly say that you are doing what is right? (A blade goes to Puzul's neck. He looks straight ahead as he feels the cold steel. He doesn't look nervous one bit as a Lupuz Soldier stands behind him. Zakku instantly recognizes her by her eyes. It's Shara.)  
**SHARA **- You should have known better then to try this Puzul…  
**PUZUL **- Shara… have you yet to see into what a heart is…(Puzul stands, but doesn't turn) You never knew how it feels to have one, do you. (Shara narrows her eyes but says nothing.)  
**ZAKKU **- Are we going to all fight now? (Zakku glances around noticing several hidden rebel soldiers that stare at the events unfolding in front of them.)  
**PUZUL **- Seems so… We could just all walk away… pretend nothing happened.  
**SHARA **- You know that can't happen…  
**PUZUL **- Kanani seemed to walk away just fine…Are you're legs' broken…  
**SHARA **(Anger)- Kanani hasn't betrayed us… Not yet…  
**PUZUL **(Nods slightly)- For once the Organization is correct… Kanani hasn't joined me… No, I don't think he will. Too much pride in that man, to much honor. (Turns to have an eye on Shara as well as on Zakku) So… are we going to fight; Right here right now in the market place? A clash of friends of old… (Looks back to Zakku) Do you know the words of the Great Duel?  
**ZAKKU **(Unsheathes sword)- Do I care? (The Waitress and several city guards are eyeing the situation and proceed to move forward only to be stopped by what looks to be Royal Guards.)  
**PUZUL **- 'Three men look to each other for aid against the growing struggle. Their hearts beating as one, and there souls filled with full knowledge of the fight to come. In pursuit of Gaia's greatest gift, they struggle to find its meaning. One falters, falls, and is consumed, the other turns to defend, while the last is divided between the two…' (Shara interrupts by putting the blade closer to his throat.)  
**SHARA **- 'The one consumed turns, hissing, spitting, cursing the world, hating all. Then wages war against those who were favored… A terrible fight between the two friends' wages as blood is spilt from all and none. Death and hopelessness casts a shadow, infecting some who see the hopelessness as reason to join. Sacrifice and suffering will be shed to finally bring about a peace. Wither it the ones of Gaia or not, it is certain that the war will be waged. The war called Judgment Day'… Where the day will finally be the end of the war…  
**ZAKKU **- …Would…Would that be the end of the world?  
**PUZUL **(Laughs slightly)- There are many interpretations… The foolish and diluted believe it to be the end of the world…  
**SHARA **- A new calm, where monsters and Echoes will not haunt the world, a new age, one where all will be freed from the struggle.  
**PUZUL **- Rebirth of the world… Where all will be cleansed. The war would purge those who are feeble and evil from this world… I, and all like me, will die as payment to the price of the Rebirth. (Puzul slowly grins as he turns for a moment and looks over to Shara.) So…as you see, I will not allow you to destroy me before my destiny is fulfilled. (Puzul hits Shara's hand and stands up as Zakku stabs forward at Puzul, only missing by a fraction of an inch as he moves to follow Puzul along with Shara.)  
(Puzul runs a few meters off, stopping to turn and fight as he moves his arms in a quick manner, bending blue flames to circle his own soldiers and the two Lupuz Soldiers. Puzul looks at Shara and Zakku, and then smiled as he holds one hand out holding blue flames in them. Shara does the shame gesture staring coldly at Puzul for a long moment as Zakku hold his sword out. The three soldiers seem to be frozen in time as they face of. Shara makes the first move sending blue flames at the former Elite Soldier as Zakku covers her back from the three Rebel Guards in Royal Guard armor. Quickly, Zakku strikes the first soldier's sword, then rolling out of the way of one of the rebels striking at him. Suddenly, a flash barely misses Zakku's head as a bolt of lightening strikes one of the tables, blowing it into shards of wood. The crack of thunder booms in Zakku's and the enemy's ears making them move to the side as they hold their ears after being so close. A loud ringing can be heard as Zakku looks up at the enemy as he still holds his ear. Zakku charges forward as the soldier does the same. _Shing_! Both swords hit, as the two soldiers seem to dance against each other, both trying to get the upper hand. After another moment, the other guard seemed to recover and attempted to attack Zakku while his guard was still preoccupied with the first Rebel. Zakku's eyes shifted to see the warrior making him react by trying to avoid the blade. The blade missed only to have the soldier he was fighting plunge the blade forward at Zakku's chest. Zakku was forced to drop his blade as he tried span around to stop the next blade. He grabbed the blade his palm on the dull side, and his fingers touching the blade. It was extremely painful as blood flowed from his fingers. Zakku's eyes twitched slightly as he pulled back, pulling the soldier's sword from his hands, then grabbed the hand guard. The blade had blood across the metal as Zakku held the blade, flipping it into his hand and then plunging it into the enemy's chest. With a shout the second soldier came at Zakku's rear. Pivoting on his left foot, Zakku pulled himself to the left of the charging soldier. He reinforced his hand by placing his free hand against the way which the blade jolted back do to the enemy running himself into the blade. It stopped haft way in as the enemy stopped to try and pull himself off of the blade. He did after Zakku pulled away showing that he had disemboweled the enemy. Zakku looked up to see Shara and Puzul fighting still bending blue flames at each others heads. Zakku threw the blade he had been using to the ground as he picked up his, careful to avoid any stray flames from the two high benders' fight. Zakku showed not a single shred of remorse after he had just brutally killed two rebels. Shara sent blue flames flying at the other bender. However, Puzul easily avoided, allowing the blue flames to burn a way into the building he was standing in front of.)  
**PUZUL **- Why are you trying to stop me? I will end the dirge that is the Organization…. We can not live in a world dictated by them… They will destroy all that stands in their way… You can not stop me… (Puzul jumped back as Shara bended a strike of lightening at him. Puzul stared for a moment shaking his head.) Please… Shara… I taught you how the Lightening Bend…DON'T TEST ME!  
(Puzul moves faster as he, in a fraction of a second, moved his hands to the starting position of Lightening Bending. Then, Puzul seemingly jumped forward, bringing his arms forward, sending a bolt of electricity at the female bender. She up her fingers out, careful not to touch the lightening and spun around, redirecting the lightening without having to endanger herself by touching it. Puzul did the same move, adding more power into the lightening as he sent it at her again. Zakku was watching the flash of lightening his eyes wide with a look of amazement and even perhaps admiration. Then he turned to see the buildings in a blaze, and the corpses that lay on the ground. For the first time, he could see them. The Firebender was silent ass he turned to see a large crackle and flash as Shara sent the lightening into the building behind Puzul, causing the wood to fly off in shards. Zakku ran forward, disregarding the sight he had seen, putting it into the back of his mind. Puzul stared at Shara, ignoring everything around him as the two Firebenders stared at each other. A smile came on Shara's face as she side stepped revealing Zakku charging straight for Puzul, blade pointed forward, straight for the chest. Puzul's eyes opened wide as he attempted to avoid the attack and draw his sword. Puzul managed to get his sword half-way out as Zakku swung at the man's head. _Crash_. Zakku's sword met Puzul's, however, the force behind Zakku's attack knocked Puzul back as well as allowed Zakku to barely cut him with the tip of the sword. Puzul drew his sword all the way and raised it as Zakku's blade came at the head. Puzul kept his blade height, trying to keep Zakku from killing him. Then, Shara seemingly swerved around Zakku, throwing three darts at Puzul's side. The Firebender yelled out in pain as he recoiled away from the two soldiers attacking him.)  
**PUZUL **- Lucky hit… (Puzul limped back showing the darts pointing out of his leg. He backed off more as Zakku raised his sword again, and Shara showing blue colored flames in her hand.)… You think you have won?! Never… Nothing shall forestall my destiny… No monster… No creature… (Puzul shakes his head vigorously showing that on the darts were poisoned.) …Monsters… Demons…. You two are nothing more then demons…  
(Zakku says nothing as he charges forward while Shara bends blue flames to engulf Zakku's sword in order to add more power in his attack as he swings down at Puzul. The rebel leader raises his sword to block the sword, but the blue flames seemingly explode into the enemy's face. Zakku grins evilly for a moment only to see that the blue fire is redirected at Shara. She is not fast enough and with a yell, she is hit in the arms by blue fire. She crouches down to hold the burned areas closing her eyes shut from the scorching pain. Puzul jumps back away from Zakku as Zakku tried to gut the man. Puzul looks a Zakku for a moment then to the wounded High bender. With a sudden move , the enemy moves to perform a Lightening bending move, showing blue colored light moving from the tips of the fingers. _BOOM! CRACK!_ The lightening missed the injured Firebender as her eyes opened. Puzul looked shocked as Zakku's hand around his lightening casting finger loosened and fell as the young man shook, hitting the ground without another motion. Shara looked horrified knowing what had happened. Zakku had moved in the way and had pushed Puzul's finger away from her. Suddenly she screamed with uncontained anger, sending dangerous flames straight at the other Firebender. Zakku watched as he lay on the ground shaking, barely able to keep any focus, and losing any control he had over his heart or even his expression. Slowly his eyes closed as Shara seemingly beat back Puzul to go to Zakku's side, pushing him. His heart was racing from pain.)  
**SHARA **- ZAKKU! DON'T DIE ON ME!!! (She shook him more as his passed out) ZAK!!!!  
(Blackout)


End file.
